Dois Uchihas, uma Haruno
by Mari May
Summary: Sasuke e Sakura estão com quinze anos, no primeiro ano do colegial. O irmão de Sasuke, Itachi, tem dezessete anos e está no terceiro ano. O que Sasuke fará ao descobrir o interesse do irmão pela sua amiga de infância? - SasuSaku; ItaSaku
1. A indiferença de Sasuke

**AÊÊÊÊÊ, ATÉ QUE ENFIM TÔ POSTANDO ESSA FANFIC! /o/**

Não sabem a emoção que é respostar essa história, que considero uma das melhores que já fiz! *________*

Ah, se alguém achou o título familiar, fui plagiada no Nyah! FanFiction e no Anime Spirit com essa FanFic... ;______;

Mas graças a Deus os moderadores de ambos os sites resolveram tudo rapidamente! ^^

Boa leitura! ;D

_********************************************************************************************************  
**_

Sasuke acabara de sair e trancar a porta. Sempre chegava na escola um pouco antes do sinal tocar, ao contrário de seu irresponsável irmão...

- Aposto que vai matar aula de novo. – dizia ao guardar as chaves no bolso, ainda parado em frente à porta – Tomara que repita de ano.

Alguém chegou por trás e tapou seus olhos com as mãos.

- Adivinha quem é! Hihihi!

- Oh, Deus! Quem será? – Sasuke falou, irônico – Será que é a Haruno?

- Aaah, droga! – Sakura tirou as mãos dos olhos dele, frustrada – Descobriu pela minha voz, né?

- Hum... Também.

Ele começou a caminhar em direção à escola, seguido pela garota.

- Como assim "também"?

- É que você sempre usa esse perfume desde o ano passado.

Sakura corou com a resposta.

- Ah, é que... Bem... Você me deu de aniversário, né?

- É? - Sasuke se fez de desentendido, apesar de saber exatamente do que ela estava falando.

- Poxa, Sasuke-kun, que falta de consideração!

- Deixe de bobagens. É só um simples perfume, Haruno.

- Não é bobagem! Pra mim é importante! E pára de me chamar de Haruno! Por que não me chama pelo nome?

- Porque não somos tão íntimos a esse ponto.

- Quer dizer que não me considera como amiga???

- Aiai... Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer...

- Mas é o que parece!

Sakura cruzou os braços e virou o rosto para o lado oposto ao que Sasuke estava.

- Shikamaru tem razão ao dizer que as mulheres são problemáticas...

- Hunf!

- Haruno...

- O que foi??? – Ela respondeu, ainda com o rosto virado. De repente, sentiu seu braço sendo puxado rapidamente.

- AAAAAH!!!

Ela se desequilibrou e caiu com a cabeça recostada no ombro de Sasuke, que a havia puxado.

- Tenha mais cuidado. – o garoto falou, apontando para o poste onde Sakura quase bateu. Ela ficou vermelha, tanto por estar tão próxima de Sasuke quanto de raiva. Tratou logo de sair de perto dele.

- Há! Até parece que eu ia mesmo bater!

- Uh, claro... – irônico outra vez – Vamos, senão a gente vai se atrasar.

- Quer saber? Pode ir na frente! Eu vou com o Itachi!

- Então, prepare-se para criar raízes. Ele vai matar aula. – pensa um pouco - Pra variar.

- Não me importo de ir sozinha!

- Ora, deixe de frescuras!

- FRESCURAS???

- Ai, meus tímpanos!

- Vou esperar e ver se ele vai mesmo faltar.

- Ok. Se não quer acreditar em mim, problema seu.

- Não somos tão amigos a ponto de confiar um no outro. Você nem me chama pelo nome, então por que eu acreditaria?

- Chantagens não funcionam em mim, Haruno...

Sakura não acreditou que ele ainda a chamava assim. Continuou estática, esperando a reação de Sasuke, que simplesmente se virou e prosseguiu, deixando-a incrédula com essa atitude.

- É... Você é muito insensível... Pensei que, com o passar dos anos, você passaria a me tratar melhor, mas... Continua frio e me trata como se eu fosse uma garota qualquer, não como sua amiga de infância...

- Já disse que chant...!

- NÃO É CHANTAGEM!

Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha, meio assustado. Depois, sua fisionomia voltou ao normal e ele disse:

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Vamos agora?

- Não.

- Ótimo. Nos vemos no colégio.

- Grrr! VAI SE ARREPENDER POR ME TRATAR ASSIM!

- Jura? Me avise caso eu não perceba. – para completar a provocação, Sasuke sorriu.

- Oh! – Sakura exclamou, ofendida. – Grrr...

Involuntariamente, ela começou a caminhar depressa, bufando de raiva e pensando: "Como ele se atreve???"

- Mudou de idéia?

- Quê?

Só então Sakura percebeu que estava, novamente, ao lado dele.

- Eu sabia que você viria andando depressa, sem ter noção de que estava fazendo isso... Conhecer tão bem uma pessoa faz ela se tornar previsível até demais...

Ao terminar a frase, ele sorriu de novo olhando para Sakura, que ruborizou e olhou para o outro lado, tentando disfarçar.

- Hehe... – ele riu para si mesmo.

Sakura ficou pensando na habilidade que o Sasuke tinha de fazê-la explodir de raiva e logo depois acalmá-la com uma frase ou atitude meiga... Por trás desse rapaz orgulhoso e sério, havia um cara gentil e muitas vezes engraçado pelas suas ironias. Claro, engraçado quando as ironias não se dirigiam a ela... Mas tudo bem, não era sempre que ele implicava com ela, pois não era de sua natureza fazer isso, já que, geralmente, ele trata a todos com indiferença, exceto quando precisa ser educado com os mais velhos.

Sasuke reparou que Sakura ficou com o semblante triste de repente.

- Por que está assim? – perguntou.

- Hã? Assim como?

- Triste. Ficou assim do nada. É por minha culpa?

- Ah, bem... Mais ou menos...

- Hum...

Ele ainda a olhava, querendo uma resposta.

- Vai dizer ou não? Apesar de não parecer por causa da maneira como eu lhe chamo, nós somos amigos de infância. Sei que está chateada.

Surpresa, Sakura arregalou os olhos. Não esperava que ele dissesse isso.

- Eu estava pensando... Na sua personalidade...

- O quê que tem?

- É que...

- Sakura, até que enfim!

- Hã??? – ela e Sasuke falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Ambos estavam tão distraídos que nem notaram que já haviam chegado ao colégio e estavam no portão.

- Ino?

- Sim! Vem, temos que resolver como vamos fazer aquele trabalho!

- Trabalho? Ah, sim, o de matemática, né?

- Esse mesmo! Desculpa atrapalhar vocês... Huhuhu...

- INO!!!

Sasuke, que já estava de braços cruzados desde que Ino havia chegado, revirou os olhos e se despediu das duas.

- Foi mal, amiga, mas é que... Entre seu romance e o trabalho...

- Cala a boca!!! – Sakura exclamou, acanhada.

Elas acharam que Sasuke não tinha ouvido, mas ele ouviu. Já estava acostumado a comentários do tipo. Ele e Sakura eram vizinhos e sempre vinham juntos ao colégio (Itachi, quando vinha, era depois deles). Provocá-la já havia virado rotina. É diferente de quando ele e seu... Bem... Colega de classe, Naruto (que o considera um grande amigo), discutem. Com Sakura é, digamos... Menos desgastante. Ele faz isso porque adora irritá-la, embora a garota não mereça tanto. Já Naruto, por ser um idiota, é um mar de zoações, provocações e agressões. Ele realmente merece uns "Cala a boca!" e uns tapões na cabeça de vez em quando... De vez em quando não, freqüentemente.

- BOM DIA, SASUKE! – veio berrando um loirinho alegre e saltitante.

- Que ótimo, agora também fiquei surdo do outro ouvido... – Sasuke murmurou baixinho e suspirou.

- Hã? Disse alguma coisa?

- Nada que seja do seu interesse.

- É do meu interesse sim! Quero saber o que é!

- Quer saber?

- Quero!

- Quer mesmo?

- Aham!

- Quer muito?

- Siiim!

- Fique na vontade. Vou pra sala.

- QUÊÊÊ??? Aaah, isso não é justo, Sasukeee!!!

- Suponho que as brigas matinais já tenham começado. – falou Neji.

- Uaaah... Que sono... – disse Shikamaru, chegando logo depois.

- Oi, Naruto! – Rock Lee falou, animado.

- E aí, cara?

Eles haviam se tornado amigos após descobrirem que nutriam um amor platônico pela Sakura. Platônico porque dava para perceber o quanto ela gostava de Sasuke. Porém, como ele (aparentemente) não sente o mesmo por ela, ambos têm um pouquinho de esperança.

Foram todos para a sala. Pouco tempo depois, chegou Shino, que apenas falou "Bom dia.", rápido e objetivo. Chouji veio com ele, mas não disse nada porque estava comendo...

- Bom dia, gente! – Kiba também tinha acabado de chegar.

As garotas, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten e Temari, chegaram juntas. Gaara chegou por último e apenas disse "Olá.", tão rápido e objetivo quanto Shino.

A professora Kurenai, de matemática, foi a primeira a dar aula. No final lembrou os alunos do trabalho que seria para depois de amanhã.

- QUÊ??? – Naruto havia se esquecido completamente... – E agora??? – olhou para Sasuke. – Er... Sasu...

- Não.

- Você nem sabe o que vou perguntar!

- Nem quero saber.

- Aaah! Por favor, Sasuke!

- É sobre o trabalho de matemática?

- É... – Naruto respondeu, com cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

- Definitivamente, não.

- Por favooooor!

- Sasuke-kun, não seja tão cruel! O Naruto é irritante, mas é seu amigo! – disse Sakura, que estava sentada na carteira ao lado do Uchiha.

- Mandou bem, Sakura-chan! Só não gostei da parte do "irritante"...

- Mas você é. – a turma inteira respondeu em uníssono, menos Hinata.

- E-ele não é irritante... – defendeu Hinata timidamente – Ele só é... Mu-muito... Agitado...

- Então, como apenas você tem paciência para aturá-lo, faça com ele.

- É que... É que... Eu prometi à Tenten-chan que faria com ela... De-desculpe, Sasuke-kun... E... Mil desculpas... Na-naruto-kun...

- Não se sinta culpada, Hinata-chan... – falou Naruto, que não tinha intenção de magoá-la.

- Ma-mas...!

- Tudo bem...

- E-eu...!

- Ta tudo bem, Hinata-chan...

- Si-sim, ma-mas...!

- Calma, calma, ta tudo bem...

- Sasuke-kun! – sussurrou Sakura.

Sasuke a olhou e entendeu: ela estava suplicando indiretamente pelo olhar para ele fazer alguma coisa, pois aquela "discussão" não levaria a lugar algum. Entendeu também o que era para ele dizer. Muito contrariado, mas ciente de que era o devia fazer, disse:

- Ok, Naruto, eu faço esse trabalho com você... – ele olhou de lado para Sakura, que estava sorrindo, aprovando sua atitude. O Uchiha ruborizou levemente e disfarçou olhando para a janela oposta ao local onde Sakura estava: por que fez o que ela, ainda que indiretamente, lhe disse para fazer? Ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de fazer o trabalho com o barulhento do Naruto, e sim com ela... Mas peraí, por que com ela??? Porque eles são vizinhos e seria mais fácil de se encontrarem? Talvez... Nem ele mesmo sabia ao certo. Só sabia que, já que não queria, bastava não ter feito. Porém, foi ELA quem pediu. ELA. A quem ele era capaz de decifrar o que queria dizer apenas observando seu semblante. Se ele não aceitasse a sugestão dela, com certeza a garota ficaria chateada. E ela já estava assim quando eles chegaram. Aliás, ele nem sabia o porquê. Mas ela estava, e tinha a ver com sua personalidade. Portanto, não custava nada ceder aos caprichos dela de vez em quando e fazer suas vontades. Obviamente, não era sempre que ele faria isso.

Mais um dia escolar havia passado depressa. Na saída, Sakura foi falar com Sasuke:

- Hoje não vou com você por que vou dormir na casa da Ino... Ta?

- Por mim, tanto faz. Virou um hábito nosso voltarmos juntos já que somos vizinhos, mas se não quiser, não precisa me dar satisfações.

Assim, ele pôs a mochila nas costas e se dirigiu à porta. Sakura o segurou de leve pelo braço, deixando-o surpreso, e disse:

- Mas eu QUERO lhe dar satisfações, pois eu acho que, no fundo, você se importa comigo... Nem que seja um pouco...

- OK. Até amanhã.

- Indiferente como sempre, né? Até comigo...

- Sinceramente, não entendo por que eu deveria te tratar de outro jeito.

- Ta, né...

Ela voltou para pegar sua mochila, cabisbaixa. Sasuke, que já estava na porta, resolveu dar uma última olhada. Ainda de cabeça baixa, ela saiu da sala, e ele pôde notar uma lágrima rolando pelo seu rosto, que foi rapidamente enxugada.

O Uchiha estendeu a mão, como se fosse pedir para ela esperar, mas já era tarde: ela já havia chegado até Ino. Percebendo a atitude que teve inconscientemente, abaixou o braço, se sentindo péssimo. Como se não bastasse, sentiu o peso dos olhares reprovadores de Naruto e Lee, que viram a cena toda.

- O que foi? – perguntou, certo de que ia se arrepender das respostas.

- Ah, nada... Nada demais... – Rock Lee disse, sarcástico.

- Você APENAS magoou a pobre Sakura-chan! – completou Naruto, no mesmo tom de ironia.

- Isso não é da conta de vocês.

- Ela demonstra claramente o que sente por você, e olha como você a trata! – protestou Naruto.

- Era o que me faltava... Ouvir sermão desses dois...

- É praticamente impossível encontrar uma garota que goste mesmo de você, sem enxergar apenas o seu exterior. – retrucou Lee.

- Vão cuidar de suas vidas. Além disso, não correspondo ao sentimento dela, se é que ela gosta tanto assim de mim como vocês pensam.

- Como você não percebe??? – Naruto e Lee falaram ao mesmo tempo, sem acreditar que Sasuke era incapaz de perceber o amor de Sakura.

Ele foi embora, enquanto os outros dois balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

- IDIOTA! TOMARA QUE ALGUÉM A ROUBE DE VOCÊ! – berrou Naruto.

- Pare de berrar no corredor da escola, imbecil!

- SÓ VAI PERCEBER O VALOR DO QUE TEM QUANDO PERDER!

- Er... Naruto... – Lee cutucou o loirinho.

- Que é?

Ele olhou na direção em que Lee apontava: Sasuke o fuzilava com os olhos. Naruto engoliu em seco, sabendo que, se falasse uma mísera letra do alfabeto, iria apanhar. E apanhar muito.


	2. Naruto e trabalho? Confusão à vista!

Em casa, Sasuke viu Itachi deitado no sofá lendo um livro tranqüilamente.

- Você é mesmo um caso perdido.

- Hehe... Valeu, irmãozinho!

- Não foi um elogio. Nem chegou perto disso.

- Ironias à parte, cadê a namoradinha, hein?

- De novo com essa história?

- Pensei que ela viria aqui... Até preparei um almoço especial...

- Você fez o almoço? Por quê?

- O pai e a mãe não vão poder almoçar aqui hoje por causa do trabalho. Então, eles mandaram a gente se virar pra comer.

- Você não me falou nada disso.

- Ah, é mesmo? Descuuulpa! – ele respondeu, irônico.

- Eu mereço...

- Ei, você ainda não me disse o paradeiro da Sakura-chan!

- Por que a chama pelo nome? Pelo sobrenome é sinal de respeito!

- Ora, faça-me o favor! Ela adora quando a chamam pelo nome! E você, que é o namorado, também dev...!

- Dá pra parar com isso?

- Hããã... Não.

- Que seja. Vou pro meu quarto. Almoço depois.

- Ok, irmãozinho... Hehehehehe...

Sasuke não gostou nem um pouco da risada sarcástica do irmão. "Será que ele está tramando alguma coisa?", pensou enquanto se deitava, colocando um dos braços sobre a testa. "Droga... Eu não queria magoar a Sak... Quer dizer, Haruno! Putz, está cada vez mais difícil me segurar para não me referir a ela dessa forma... Estou acostumado a chamá-la de Haruno, e não acho que sejamos tão amigos a ponto de eu chamá-la de... Sakura..."

- "Sakura." É, até que soa melhor... Será que a única maneira de me redimir é chamando-a assim? Acho que ela ficaria mais feliz do que se eu simplesmente pedisse desculpas... O que, aliás, nem sei se eu faria. Ah, mas por que estou pensando nisso??? Tenho mais o que fazer!!!

Ele foi tentar fazer as lições de casa, mas se desconcentrava cada vez que lembrava das últimas frases que Naruto falou, ou melhor, gritou...

- Ah, que perda de tempo lembrar das idiotices do Naruto! Além disso... – ele olha uma foto dele com Sakura de quando eles tinham sete anos, idade em que se conheceram, e que ela fez chantagem para eles tirarem (sim, nessa época ele caía nas chantagens dela) – Hehehe... – ele riu ao lembrar de como era manipulável pela Sakura – Somos amigos de infância e nada mais.

Sasuke resolveu almoçar de uma vez para depois dormir e esquecer esse assunto.

- Já desceu?

- Estou com sono e não consigo fazer os deveres. Por isso, vou almoçar e dormir.

- Huhu... Já sei de onde veio esse sono repentino... Não consegue parar de pensar na...!

- Se você, por acaso, pensa em insinuar alguma coisa sobre a Haruno e eu, guarde essas insinuações para si mesmo.

- Hahahahaha! É cada conclusão que você tira!

- Pelo menos eu tenho capacidade de raciocínio.

- Uh... Sem-graça. E eu sou bom ator. Fiz uma idiota lá da sala achar que eu gostava dela.

- Não pedi para me contar sobre seus casos amorosos.

- Aí, saímos algumas vezes. – ignorando completamente o que o irmão acabou de dizer.

- Eu desisto... – Sasuke disse, com uma gota, e continuou a comer.

- Ela até que beija bem, mas sabe como é, né? Eu não me prendo a ninguém: gosto de ser livre, leve e solto. Amanhã, vou dar o fora nela. Aposto que a tonta achava que eu ia pedi-la em namoro! Hahahahaha!

Vácuo.

- Não tem nada a me dizer?

Mais vácuo.

- Hein?

- Você me enoja.

- Ah, sim... Hehe... Mesmo sabendo da minha fama de conquistador, as garotas não resistem a mim! Sou o máximo!

- Uh... Claro. Já que consegue atuar tão bem, finja que está muito animado.

- Ora, mas eu já estou! Haha!

- Que bom. Agora, finja que vai lavar a louça e que isso lhe dá um inexplicável prazer.

- Pronto! – Itachi se posiciona em frente à pia, sorrindo.

- Muito bem. – Sasuke estende a mão segurando seu prato – Finja que se sente muito satisfeito ao lavar meu prato.

- Tudo bem!

Itachi pega o prato, sorridente, lava-o por alguns segundos e depois diz:

- Ei!!!

Ao olhar para trás, Sasuke já havia saído sorrateiramente.

- Aquele vermezinho! Eu até sentia um pouco de pena dele ao pensar em conquistar uma certa garota, mas... Hunf! É capaz até de eu querer algo sério em vez de apenas um caso... Afinal, ela não é de se jogar fora tão rápido... Talvez eu até sinta algo além de atração, mas é bem pouco... Huhuhu...

Em seu quarto, Sasuke dava boas risadas por causa do que fez.

- Aiai... Só assim eu relaxo um pouco... Uaaah...

Ele adormeceu. Porém, logo foi acordado pela campainha.

- Que droga... Só falta ser aquele idiota do Naruto pra completar o meu dia...

- SASUKE, TEM UM GAROTO LOIRO COM CARA DE IDIOTA TE ESPERANDO AQUI NA PORTA!

Uma gota surgiu em Sasuke.

- Eu e minha boca...

- ANDA, SASUKE!

- Maldito Itachi! Sabia que eu estava dormindo!

Ele lavou o rosto e desceu.

- OOOI, SASU...!

- Independente do que você for falar, seja sucinto.

- Suci... Hã?

A porta se fecha na cara de Naruto, que começa a socá-la.

- Abre! Abre isso já!

- Pare de socar a porta primeiro.

- Uh... Ta...

A porta se abre novamente.

- O que você quer?

- Ah, eu... Bem... É que...

- Eu disse para ser sucinto.

- Mas eu nem sei o que é su...! NÃO! NÃO FECHA!

- Putz... Apenas fale o que é extremamente necessário.

- Ok! Matemática! Trabalho!

- Não é para depois de amanhã?

- Fazer logo! Melhor!

- Tenho que fazer outros deveres.

- Amanhã sem tempo!

- Quê?

- AMANHÃ SEM TEMPO!!!

- Não, seu imbecil! Eu ouvi, mas não entendi!

- Ah...

Naruto fez um gesto com as mãos que significa "depois"; em seguida, fez um gesto que significa "não"; por último, apontou para o relógio que tinha no pulso.

- Céus... Que patético...

- Você falou ser "sulcitum"!

- É "sucinto"!

- Que seja.

- Haja paciência... Entre, fique calado e vamos fazer de uma vez a porcaria desse trabalho!

Naruto sorriu, pulou de alegria e entrou. Sasuke apenas pensou, trancando a porta: "Tudo porque eu não quis contrariar a Sakura...". Suspirou. Depois, arregalou os olhos, desesperado, ao se dar conta que Naruto estava em sua casa. O desastrado do Naruto. Respirou fundo e, ao se virar, quase teve um infarto ao ver Naruto brincando com as bailarinas de porcelana caríssimas de sua mãe, fazendo-as dançarem.

- LARGA ISSO!!!

- Hum? – ele estava meio de lado e, por causa do grito de Sasuke, se virou bruscamente e seu cotovelo bateu forte na cômoda onde ele havia pego as bonecas. – Ai! – uma caiu de sua mão por causa do impacto e a outra ele largou para colocar a mão no cotovelo machucado.

- Ops! – morrendo de medo, olhou para Sasuke.

- Você... Faz... Idéia... De quanto... Essas... Bonecas... Custaram? – ele perguntou, tentando controlar a raiva.

- Er... – Naruto, devagar e com passos curtos, ainda segurando o cotovelo, se aproximava da escada.

- Olha só o que você fez, seu... Seu... – a essa altura, ele não conseguiu mais se controlar – SEU IMBECIL!!!

- AAAAAH!!!!!!

Ele foi correndo atrás de Naruto, que correu pela escada, apavorado, e tropeçou no último degrau. Sentindo uma aura maligna atrás dele, se virou e viu Sasuke se aproximando com cara de maníaco. Ele o pegou pelo colarinho.

- Muahahahaha!

- NÃÃÃO! NÃO ME MATE! SOU MUITO JOVEM! AAAH!

- CALE-SE! VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ!

- Ei, que gritaria é essa? E por que tem cacos de porcelana aqui no chão? – Itachi ainda estava no andar debaixo.

- EU ESTAVA, INOCENTEMENTE, MEXENDO NAS BAILARINAS DE PORCELANA, ELAS CAÍRAM NO CHÃO SEM QUERER E AGORA O SASUKE QUER ME MATAR!

- Hahahahaha! Sasuke, você achou mesmo que aquelas eram as verdadeiras bonecas de porcelana da nossa mãe? Ela sabia que algum retardado podia chegar aqui e derrubá-las, e por isso, mandou fazer cópias. As verdadeiras estão devidamente guardadas.

- Agora que você me avisa??? – ele disse, soltando Naruto.

- Ai!

- Hum... Digamos que eu esqueci de te avisar... – Itachi disse, cínico.

- Ah, esqueceu??? – Naruto e Sasuke falaram em uníssono. Furiosos, deram uma bela surra em Itachi, que ficou estirado no chão por um bom tempo... Depois, foram fazer o trabalho.

- Oba! Terminamos!

- Finalmente vou me livrar de você.

- Ah, se não fosse por mim, você ia demorar muito para descobrir que aquelas "preciosas" porcelanas eram falsas!

- Se não fosse pela Haruno, né? Se ela não desse a idéia, você não...!

Sasuke se deu conta da besteira que acabara de falar, ainda mais na frente de Naruto. Sentiu um amargo arrependimento ao ver um sorriso maroto se formar no rosto do loirinho.

- Definitivamente, hoje não é meu dia... – murmurou, com uma gota.

- Ahá! Eu sabia! Você não conseguiu contrariar a Sakura-chan! Quer dizer que ela é capaz de amolecer seu coração, é? Hahaha! Tinha que ser a Sakura-chan!

- Pare de falar bobagens!

- Depois diz que não! Huhuhu!

- Do que está falando?

- Você gosta dela!

- Sim, eu gosto.

- O QUÊ??? ADMITIU??? ATÉ QUE ENFIM!!!

- Gosto como amiga, seu boçal! – Sasuke deu um tapão na cabeça de Naruto.

- Ai! Mas quer saber? Às vezes, você é tão frio que nem parece que gosta dela, nem que seja como amiga...

- E daí se não parece?

- Daí que ela fica triste, pô! Se liga!

- Não posso fazer nada.

- Viu? Viu? Olha como você fala! Nem parece que você, no mínimo, a considera como amiga!

- Cala essa boca.

- Não! Eu não posso permitir que você a faça sofrer!

- Há! Quem você pensa que é para "permitir" ou não alguma coisa a ela? Eu a conheço há bem mais tempo que você!

- Isso não é desculpa para destratá-la!

- Quem disse que eu uso isso como desculpa?

- Então, por que não a trata como ela merece?

- Sei lá!

- "Sei lá"??? É só isso que você diz???

- Não me enche! O trabalho já está feito, né? Já pode ir embora!

- Você tem que prometer que vai tentar mudar com a Sakura-chan!

- Vai embora, pelo amor de Deus...

- Comece chamando-a de Sakura! – Naruto disse, sorrindo. Sasuke socou seu braço. – Ai!

- Eu sei... Idiota. – Sasuke respondeu, levemente vermelho e fitando o chão pelo canto dos olhos, sem-graça.

Naruto sorriu amigavelmente. Sasuke o olhou e acabou sorrindo de volta. Depois, foi com Naruto até a porta da sala.

- Tchau, Naruto.

- Tchau! Ah, antes que eu me esqueça: só quero que a Sakura-chan seja feliz, mesmo que o cara que ela goste seja um metido feito você!

Sasuke corou e deu um chute na canela de Naruto.

- Aaai... Até amanhã, Sasuke!

- Eu preferia que fosse até nunca mais...


	3. A aposta

No dia seguinte, Sasuke acordou bem cedo e logo já estava pronto para ir ao colégio. Só faltava comer alguma coisa.

Ao chegar na cozinha, esfregou os olhos várias vezes, sem acreditar no que via.

- Ou isso é uma miragem ou eu estou sonhando!

- Ih, tá bom, irmãozinho...

- Isso é surreal!

- Ok, ok... Sasuke, hoje você tem Educação Física nos últimos tempos, não é?

- Sim. Por quê?

- Quero saber se você vai demorar. Caso não demore, a gente volta junto.

- Hum... Quem quiser pode ficar mais uma hora depois da aula para treinar. O professor Kakashi aproveita para ler um livro cuja capa é laranja, e às vezes fica tão empolgado que perde a noção do tempo... Aí, só percebe que passou da hora quando chega o pessoal da limpeza...

- Você fica depois da aula?

- Claro.

- E das meninas? Fica alguma?

- Todas, exceto a Hyuuga.

- Putz... E agora?!

- Quê?

- Er... Nada, nada... Então, nos vemos mais tarde! Tchau!

- Você vai chegar antes de mim?!

- Claro que não. Vou encontrar meus amigos e matar o primeiro tempo.

- Uh... Típico.

- Tchau!

- Tchau.

Enquanto comia, Sasuke pensava, desconfiado: "Parece que ele está a fim de falar com alguma das meninas da minha turma... Só espero que não seja a Sakura... Se aquele infeliz quiser fazer dela sua próxima vítima, eu...! Ah, mas por que eu deveria fazer algo? Se ela der uma de idiota e for enganada por ele, vai ser problema dela! E caso isso aconteça, vai ser porque ela se apaixonou por ele, certo? Não posso interferir na vida amorosa da Sakura..."

Após pensar nisso, Sasuke parou de comer na mesma hora. Por que sentiu um aperto no peito ao imaginar Sakura namorando? Por que se sentiu traído por Sakura ao imaginar tal coisa? Por que cogitar a possibilidade de Sakura namorar o deixa tão nervoso e depressivo? POR QUÊ? Essa pergunta o perseguiu até ele chegar na sala e ver sua amiga de cabelos cor-de-rosa. Sem perceber, acabou se sentando ao lado dela, absorto em seus pensamentos, pois ainda buscava uma resposta.

- Er... Bom dia, Sasuke-kun...

- Hum? – ele despertou de seus devaneios e percebeu que estava ao lado dela. – Ah, sim... Bom dia.

- Você está bem?

- Hã? Por quê?

- Você parece tão distraído...

- Impressão sua.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Você está mentindo!

- Ok, eu não tenho certeza absoluta!!! Satisfeita???

- Muito!!!

- Hunf! – ambos viraram os rostos, furiosos.

- BOM DIA, SASU...!

- Cala a boca.

- BOM DIA, SAKU...!

- Cala a boca!

- Nhaaa... – Naruto fez cara de choro.

Ino tinha ido beber água e, ao voltar, viu Naruto pensativo em frente a Sakura e Sasuke, que estavam visivelmente irritados.

- Pode parar, Naruto.

- Parar o quê?

- De tentar raciocinar. Você não tem essa capacidade.

- Há! Muito engraçado! – Naruto respondeu, sarcástico – Mas você não acha estranho esses dois brigarem tão feio a ponto de não se falarem?

- Hum... É realmente estranho...

- Estamos brigados momentaneamente. Logo voltaremos a nos falar.

- Se depender de mim, Sasuke-kun, continuamos brigados!

- Ah, é? Desde quando você consegue ficar tanto tempo brigada comigo?

- Desde que eu CANSEI de você!

A turma inteira fez um silêncio mortal.

- Há! Duvido!

- Ah, é? A partir de agora, só vou falar com você o estritamente necessário pelo resto do dia!

- Veremos até quando você agüenta!

Todos da sala se entreolharam.

- Ino, fecha a boca. – falou Shikamaru, que se aproximou ao constatar que ela não assimilou o que ele dissera – Ino? – ela caiu em seus braços – Ino??? Não me diga que o choque foi tanto que você desmaiou??? – uma gota se formou em Shikamaru – Como ela é problemática...

Rock Lee foi o último a chegar na sala.

- Hã? O que aconteceu?

Naruto explicou a ele.

- Caramba! Será que ela consegue ficar o dia inteiro?

- Sei lá... Mas vai ser engraçado ver a Sakura-chan se controlar pra não falar com ele! Hahahahaha...! AI!

Sakura tacou o estojo na cabeça de Naruto, que estava de costas para ela falando com Lee.

- Que maldade, Sakura-chan!

- Agora, pega.

- Ah, não!

- PEGA.

Ao ver o olhar fulminante da garota, Naruto devolveu o estojo dela rapidinho...

Sakura passou o resto do dia evitando falar com Sasuke.

No recreio, ao ver que Sasuke estava se aproximando, falou para as amigas que ia beber água.

- Haru...!

Ela passou direto, sem nem olhar para ele.

- Onde ela foi?

- Er... – as quatro ficaram sem-graça.

- Digam logo.

- Foi até o bebedouro... Eu acho... – respondeu Ino.

- Hum... – ele saiu de lá pensativo.

"Se for o que estou pensando..." – Sasuke foi até o bebedouro e não viu Sakura – "Ahá! Eu sabia! Ela sempre usa essa desculpa esfarrapada quando quer se esconder de alguém! Sei muito bem onde ela está: na biblioteca!"

Sasuke correu até lá e chegou a tempo: assim que a garota ia entrar, avistou Sasuke e saiu correndo. Ele foi mais rápido e logo a alcançou. Sem saída, Sakura parou e se recostou numa parede, tentando recuperar o fôlego, e olhou bem séria para Sasuke. Ele estava em frente a ela, a poucos metros de distância, também tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Já recuperados, ambos se encararam. Sakura cruzou os braços, continuando a encarar o Uchiha.

Segundos depois, Sasuke sorriu, sarcástico, fazendo Sakura mudar sua expressão séria para uma interrogativa.

- Não adianta tentar escapar, Sakura... – ele disse, se aproximando devagar, ainda com aquele sorriso provocativo, mas que dava um certo ar de sedutor ao rapaz. Sakura não resistia àquele sorriso e, mesmo contra a sua vontade, sentiu sua face queimando.

- N-não se aproxime!

- Achou mesmo que EU ia cair naquela desculpa besta? Como você é boba... Eu já te conheço...

O coração de Sakura acelerou com aquelas palavras.

- Sai! Sai de perto!

Sasuke cruzou os braços, que encostaram de leve nos de Sakura. Ao toque de Sasuke, ela descruzou os seus. Ver aqueles olhos negros olhando-a tão fixamente junto com aquele sorriso, tão perto de seu rosto, fez Sakura ruborizar ainda mais.

- E-eu já falei pra você...! – Sasuke pôs o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela, impedindo-a de terminar a frase. O coração de Sakura batia cada vez mais forte.

- Você diz para eu me afastar, mas fica me olhando de esguelha durante a aula... Por que faz isso? Até mesmo HOJE, que você surtou e resolveu me evitar, percebi seus olhares... Francamente, você é muito contraditória... – ele retirou o dedo dos lábios de Sakura e continuou a observar aquele rosto avermelhado, cujos olhos verdes como esmeralda arregalaram-se com o que ele acabara de dizer.

- I-isso não é verdade!

- Vai negar, é?

- Não nego que fico te olhando, mas não fico a aula inteira!

- Ah, sim... Você fica o dia inteiro, né? – mais uma vez, ele sorriu para provocá-la.

- SASUKE-KUN!!!

- Hahahahaha! – ele começou a rir do desespero da garota.

- Por que está rindo??? Eu sou palhaça, por acaso???

- Hum... Quase isso.

- QUÊÊÊ???

- É que você irritada ou desesperada fica extremamente engraçada!

- Grrr...

- Além disso...

- Hum? – ela viu que, dessa vez, ele falaria sem brincar.

- Quando você fica vermelha, fica mais bonita do que já é...

Sakura se surpreendeu com o que acabara de ouvir.

- Claro, eu devo ter algum problema de visão para achar isso, né...

- QUÊ???

- Hahaha! Ficou mais vermelha!

- Aaah, droga!

- Hehehe...

O sinal bateu. Ambos se dirigiram até a sala.

- Ora, ora... Para quem só ia falar o estritamente necessário, acho que você falou demais...

- Falei nada!

- Viu? Bastava você ignorar tudo o que eu dissesse.

- Ah! – Sakura havia se esquecido completamente, pois estava deslumbrada admirando Sasuke, o que a fez se distrair. "Que droga! Eu o amo tanto que fiquei toda boba e nem me lembrei que deveria ignorá-lo! Ah, Sasuke-kun, por que não percebe o que há por trás de cada olhada de esguelha que eu dou?" – ela suspirou, desapontada.

Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha, sem entender o suspiro da amiga.

- Escuta, Sasuke-kun, ainda tenho mais algumas horas para te evitar!

- Ainda cisma com isso? – ele perguntou, com uma gota.

- Hunf! – ela o ignorou.

- Então, faça como quiser.

A essa altura, eles já estavam sentados em seus respectivos lugares, aguardando os outros colegas para depois irem para a quadra de Educação Física.


	4. O plano de Itachi

Naruto e Rock Lee foram os primeiros a chegar.

- Sakura-chan, até que enfim te encontramos! – falou Lee.

- Chegamos a pensar que você tinha fugido com o Sasuke! – Naruto disse, brincando.

Sasuke e Sakura lançaram olhares assassinos para Naruto. Ele se escondeu atrás de Hinata, que acabara de chegar.

- Na-naruto-kun??? – ela ficou muito vermelha.

- Foi mal, Hinata-chan... É que eu me sinto seguro perto de você! – Naruto sorriu após dizer isso. Estava simplesmente sendo sincero.

- Hã??? – a garota ficou tão nervosa que seu coração passou a palpitar cada vez mais rápido, a ponto dela sentir um pouco de falta de ar.

- Hinata-chan, você está bem???

- Si-sim... Vo-vou sair um pouco e... E ver se melhoro... – ela abaixou a cabeça, acanhada, e saiu de sala. Naruto disse:

- Hum... Que estranho... Por que ela ficou tão nervosa, hein?

Surgiu uma gota em Sasuke, Sakura e Lee.

- Idiota! Não percebe que ela gosta de você? – falou Sasuke.

- Quem fala... – Lee murmurou, mas Sakura e Sasuke conseguiram ouvir. Sakura ficou envergonhada, mas disfarçou; Sasuke ignorou o comentário.

- Ah, mas eu também gosto dela e não fico assim... – Naruto nem prestou atenção ao que Rock Lee dissera.

- Não é desse tipo de "gostar" que eu estou falando... – Sasuke respondeu, com uma gota.

- Ah, então é do mesmo jeito que você "gosta" da Sakura-chan? – Naruto falou, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Putz... Eu já disse que isso não é verdade!

- Ei, desde quando vocês discutem sobre o jeito que o Sasuke-kun gosta de mim?!

- Boa pergunta! Foi ontem, quando você foi na casa dele, né, Naruto?

- Sim, sim! Huhuhu! Ele me confessou um monte de coi...! PERAÍ, A HINATA-CHAN ME AMA???

Todos capotaram. Só agora Naruto havia processado a informação...

- Esse estúpido é desprovido de massa cefálica, só pode! – resmungou Sasuke.

- Massa "ceifálica"?

- Eu desisto...

- O-oi, gente... – Hinata regressou.

Todos sorriram, meio constrangidos. Naruto estava bastante confuso por dentro. Falava do Sasuke, mas ele mesmo não percebia o quanto Hinata o amava. "Eu acerto isso com ela depois...", pensou, um pouco vermelho.

Após alguns minutos, o restante da turma chegou. Cada um pegou suas coisas e foi para a quadra, que ficava no quarto andar (a sala era no terceiro).

A aula foi dada normalmente. Das meninas, apenas Hinata não treinava mais um pouco. Shino, Chouji e Gaara eram os únicos garotos que não ficavam depois da aula.

Chouji quis passar na loja de doces que havia perto do colégio. Shino e Gaara, como não tinham nada melhor para fazer, foram junto.

Hinata foi a última a descer. Enquanto passava pelo pátio, foi surpreendida por Itachi.

- Com licença, você é da classe do meu irmão? Sasuke Uchiha?

- Si-sim... Por quê?

- Bem, eu gostaria que você me fizesse dois favores...

- Ma-mas... Eu... Nem te conheço...

- Sou Itachi Uchiha. Muito prazer. Agora, preste atenção: avise ao meu irmão que a diretora Tsunade está chamando ele, mas não lhe diga que fui eu quem lhe deu essa informação; depois, avise a Sakura que eu a estou esperando aqui no pátio, e se ela perguntar quem é, diga meu nome no ouvido dela. Não quero que ninguém saiba que fui eu.

- Te-tenho mesmo que fazer isso?

- Sim, por favor... Senão eu roubo a sua mochila e jogo a mesma no meio da rua para ser atropelada.

- Não!!! – ela ficou muito vermelha, pois em sua mochila estava seu diário ultra-secreto. Ela o levava para todo canto, pois não queria correr o risco de deixá-lo em casa e alguém ler. – E-eu vou avisá-los...

- He... Obrigado...

Um tempo depois...

- Er... Sasuke-kun...

- Hum? Diga, Hyuuga.

- É que... A diretora Tsunade... Está lhe chamando...

Naruto percebeu que Hinata estava mais nervosa que o normal (ele estava próximo de Sasuke e pôde escutar Hinata).

- Comigo? Eu, hein...

Assim que ele saiu, Hinata andou até Sakura. Naruto acompanhou a tímida garota com os olhos, e vendo que ela se dirigia à Sakura, se aproximou dela discretamente, já que ela estava meio longe.

- Sakura-chan... Tem um garoto te esperando no pátio...

"COMO É???" – pensou Naruto – "Se Sasuke foi falar com a Tsunade e o sobrancelhudo e eu estamos aqui, quem pode ser???"

- Garoto? Que garoto?

- Ah... Ele... Não quer que eu fale o nome dele alto...

Hinata sussurrou no ouvido de Sakura quem era. A expressão da garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa foi de quem não estava entendendo nada.

- O que será que ele quer? Que estranho...

Quando Sakura saiu, Hinata suspirou de alívio.

- Hinata-chan?

- Hã? Na-naruto-kun?

- Desculpa me intrometer, mas... Você parece mais nervosa do que de costume... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ah... Er... Eu... Ele...

- "Ele" quem?

- O rapaz que... Me pe-pediu... Para falar com o Sasuke-kun e com a Sakura-chan...

- Ué, mas o Sasuke não foi chamado pela Tsunade???

- É! Quer dizer, não! Quer dizer...! Ah, eu... Tive que fazer isso... Ele... Ameaçou roubar a minha... Minha mochila... Eu fiquei com medo e...!

Hinata começou a chorar de nervosismo. Naruto a levou para fora antes que alguém visse.

- Quem te ameaçou???

- Foi... Foi o...

Naruto pôs as mãos nos ombros de Hinata.

- Se acalme, respire fundo e depois fale. – ele a olhava, preocupado e também revoltado: quem ousou ameaçar a Hinata-chan???

- Tu-tudo bem. – ela sorriu docemente, deixando Naruto avermelhado. Hinata era naturalmente meiga.

- Er... E... E então? – Naruto perguntou, sorrindo, tentando disfarçar o rubor.

- Foi Itachi Uchiha.

- O ITACHI??? – ele pôs as mãos na cabeça e ficou correndo de um lado para o outro – SERÁ QUE ELE QUER ROUBAR A SAKURA-CHAN DO SASUKE??? E AGORA??? O QUE ELE DEVE ESTAR FALANDO PRA ELA???

- Ca-calma, Naruto-kun... – Hinata pediu, com VÁRIAS gotas.

- Tem razão! Preciso manter a calma e... Avisar o Sasuke! Afinal, o perigo agora é o irmão dele!

Enquanto isso...

- Itachi-kun? Queria falar comigo?

- Olá, Sakura-chan! Como vai?

- Ah, vou bem... Hehe...

- Que tal irmos conversar ali, perto do portão?

- Ok!

Naruto desceu as rampas o mais rápido que podia. Sasuke estava no segundo andar, sentado num banco ao lado da direção.

- Naruto, as Olimpíadas ainda não chegaram...

- Uh? – ele parou subitamente ao ouvir a voz do Uchiha – SASUKE!

- Shhh! Fale baixo! Estamos perto da direção!

- Naruto, achou o Sasuke? Que bom! – era Rock Lee, que Naruto chamou para ajudá-lo.

- Siiim! Agora, vê se aqueles dois ainda estão no colégio!

- Entendido! – Lee desceu a última rampa, que dava para o pátio.

- "Aqueles dois"? Dá para me explicar o que está havendo? Claro, se for algo do meu interesse...

- Hum... Talvez seja... Hehehe...

- Não quero saber.

- Aaah, Sasukeee!

- Droga, vim falar com a diretora e fui informado de que ela foi almoçar... Não entendo... Se ela queria falar comigo, por que me chamou agora?

- Porque mentiram pra você, ué!

- Se a Hinata é mentirosa, você é inteligente.

- Obrigado, Sasuke!

- Eu estava sendo sarcástico.

- Uh... Pra variar... Mas ela foi ameaçada!

- Nooossa!

- Pare com esse sarcasmo!

- É que sua imaginação é fértil demais.

- Ela foi sim! Quando o Lee voltar, você vai ver!

- Já disse que não quero saber.

- É sobre a Sakura-chan!

Sasuke olhou Naruto de esguelha por alguns segundos. Depois, voltou a olhar para frente.

- Pouco me importa. – claro que no fundo ele se importava, mas jamais iria admitir isso para Naruto.

- Aaah, admita que agora você quer saber!

- Você só está inventando histórias.

- Ah, é??? Espera só o Lee voltar!!!

Sasuke suspirou, entediado, mas ao mesmo tempo se corroendo para saber se havia mesmo acontecido alguma coisa com a Sakura.

- NARUTO! NARUTO! DESCOBRI! ESTÃO NO PORTÃO!

- Boa, sobrancelhudo! Agora, você vem com a gente, Sasuke!

Ele revirou os olhos, mas acompanhou Lee e Naruto. Os três se esconderam e Lee apontou para onde Sakura e Itachi estavam. Sasuke ficou perplexo com o que viu.

- Sakura-chan, eu estive pensando... Quanto mais você cresce, mais bonita fica, sabia?

- Ah, que isso... Hehe...

- Ora, não seja modesta... Você é linda!

- O-obrigada... – respondeu Sakura, rubra.

- Hehe... – Itachi começou a passar a mão pelos sedosos cabelos de Sakura. – O que acha de sair comigo?

- A gente e o Sasuke-kun, né? – ela respondeu, estranhando o pedido, pois ela nunca havia saído a sós com Itachi.

- Não, não... – ele sorriu, cheio de charme – Só eu e você... Que tal?

- HÃ??? Ma-mas... Nós... Nunca...!

- Hahaha! Não precisa ficar assustada... – ele, suavemente, deslizou os dedos por uma mecha do cabelo de Sakura e aproximou seu rosto – Vai ser um encontro entre amigos. Só vai acontecer algo mais se você quiser.

- Ah, é que... Bem, eu... – ela ficou mais vermelha.

- Não vou fazer nada que você não queira.

- E-eu... Vou pensar, então...

- Tudo bem. Pense com carinho, minha flor de cerejeira! Me dê a resposta amanhã na saída!

- Tá... "Uau... Como ele é carinhoso...", pensou.

Itachi murmurou para si mesmo:

- Eu devia ganhar o Oscar pela minha atuação... Hehehehehe...

Ali perto...

- Haha! Viu só, Sasuke? Pegamos seu irmão no flagra! Bem que eu tive um mau pressentimen...! – ele olhou para onde Sasuke deveria estar – Cadê ele???

- Ele estava ao seu lado e você não o viu saindo???

- Er... Eu... Nem percebi... – Naruto respondeu, com uma gota.

- Ah, isso não importa agora! Temos que nos esconder! Sasuke foi falar com a Sakura-chan!

Os meninos haviam se escondido no banheiro masculino do pátio. Da porta, dava para enxergar a parte do portão em que Sakura e Itachi conversavam.

Assim que Itachi foi embora e Sakura passou pelo pátio, Sasuke, por impulso, foi até ela. "Não sei o que deu em mim, mas senti uma vontade incontrolável de tirar satisfações...", pensou ao se aproximar da garota.

- Haruno!

- Hum?

"É o Sasuke-kun! Será que ele me viu com o Itachi? Ah, não, Sasuke-kun não ficaria me espionando... Ele jamais faria isso! Ou... Será que faria?", Sakura pensou enquanto encarava Sasuke.

- O que meu irmão queria com você?

"Oh, my God! Ele está com ciúmes? Bom, por via das dúvidas, não vou dar o braço a torcer!", decidiu Sakura.

- Só falo o estritamente necessário! – ela caminhou em direção ao elevador da escola.

- Haruno, ele é um aproveitador, caso não esteja ciente... Se, por acaso, ele te chamou pra sair, você não deveria...!

- Chamou mesmo! E daí?

- Nada, só estou comentando. Só não quero que depois você se arrependa e venha chorando até mim, como você sempre fazia quando sentia medo quando era pequena.

- Acha mesmo que eu faria isso nessa idade??? Hunf!

Antes de dar mais uma resposta provocativa, Sasuke percebeu que Sakura ia usar o elevador.

- Haruno, esse elevador é para os funcionários do colégio.

- Estou cansada demais para ir pela rampa! – ela entrou no elevador. Sasuke foi depois dela e disse:

- Já que estou aqui e não quero mais perder tempo à toa, vou de elevador também.

Sakura apenas o olhou dos pés à cabeça, com ar de desprezo, e apertou o botão para o quarto andar.

- Olha, Naruto, eles foram de elevador! – Lee e Naruto haviam seguido os dois de longe.

- Ah, fala sério! Vamos de rampa mesmo! Não me canso tão fácil! Yeah! – Naruto socou o ar.

- Eu também não! Vamos correr pra ver quem chega primeiro?

- Já é!

Enquanto isso...

- Haruno...

- Hum? Que é?

- Você já deu alguma resposta ao Itachi? Só por curiosidade...

- Ainda não, mas tenho quase certeza de que vou dizer "sim"!

Sasuke não gostou nada do sorriso que brotou nos lábios de Sakura ao final da frase. Ele suspirou de raiva e falou:

- Sinceramente, eu não achava que você fosse tão tola.

- QUÊ? REPETE ISSO! – ela o pegou pelo colarinho. Quando ia socar o rosto de Sasuke, ele segurou seu punho. Em questão de segundos, retirou a mão que estava segurando seu colarinho, segurando-a pelo punho também. Sakura ruborizou. Sasuke a fitava, sorrindo daquele jeito tão irritante e tão encantador.

Segundos depois, eles sentiram o elevador parar.

- Finalmente! – disse Sasuke, soltando os punhos de Sakura. – Ué, essa porta está demorando demais para abrir...


	5. Sorte, azar ou destino?

Ambos fitaram a porta e depois um ao outro, se perguntando com o olhar o que estava acontecendo. De repente, as luzes começaram a piscar.

- Sa-sa-sasuke-kun!

- Calma, Haruno...

- Ah... Ah... AAAAAH!!!

Ela se jogou em cima dele, que acabou se desequilibrando e caindo sentado, abraçando Sakura um pouco acima da cintura dela. Os braços de Sakura estavam em torno de seu pescoço, e a cabeça dela, recostada em seu peito.

A luz parou de piscar e apagou. Estava tudo escuro.

- Sa-sasuke-kun, o elev...!

- Eu sei. Está quebrado.

- E agora???

- Teremos que esperar a aula do Kakashi-sensei acabar, pois o pessoal da limpeza vai querer usar o elevador e vai perceber que não está funcionando... Aí, terão que chamar um técnico.

- Quanto tempo acha que vai demorar?

- Hum... Uma hora, no mínimo.

"QUÊ??? UMA HORA???", pensou Sakura. Ela pôs os braços em volta da cintura de Sasuke, abraçando-o.

- Desculpa, é que assim eu me sinto mais acolhida...

- Tudo bem, eu não me importo...

Eles agradeceram mentalmente por estar escuro, pois ambos estavam muito vermelhos.

Sasuke começou a acariciar a cabeça da amiga.

- Sa-sasuke-kun...?

- É para você se sentir mais protegida.

- Co-como sabe que estou com tanto medo?

- Minha blusa está ficando cada vez mais molhada por causa das suas lágrimas.

- Ah! E-elas começaram a escorrer e... Não consegui parar de chorar... Me descul...!

- Shhh... Não precisa ter medo. Eu estou aqui.

Enquanto Sasuke fazia carinho, Sakura sentia a face queimando cada vez mais.

- Hehe... Olha como você fica frágil quando chora... Nem parece a menina escandalosa, convencida e tagarela de sempre...

- Seu chato... – ela fechou os olhos, procurando aproveitar ao máximo aquele momento. Sasuke sorriu. Estava adorando a sensação de ter Sakura em seus braços, de ser seu protetor, seu consolador. "Eu não entendo, mas... Por mim, nós ficaríamos assim para sempre... Droga, por que estou pensando numa coisa dessas??? Contudo... Estou estranhamente feliz... Aaah! Pare de pensar coisas tão sentimentais, Sasuke Uchiha! Eu, hein! Nem parece você!"

Sasuke suspirou, irritado consigo mesmo.

- Hum? Que foi, Sasuke-kun?

- Er... Nada.

- Mentira!

- Ah, Haruno, por que você não dorme, hein?

- Você do nada parou de fazer carinho quando eu estava quase dormindo...

- Ah, é mesmo? E se você dormisse profundamente no meu colo? Eu quis dizer "dormir" no sentido de cochilar.

- Então, seja mais específico.

- Tá, vou tentar lembrar da próxima vez.

- "Próxima vez"? Hahaha! Tá de brincadeira, né? Ficar preso no elevador é MUITO azar!

- Não acho que seja azar ficar preso aqui com você.

- HÃ??? Foi você mesmo quem disse isso???

- É que dá pra passar o tempo te provocando! Hahahahaha!

- Ora, seu... Mmmf... Hahahahaha!

Ela não agüentou e riu com Sasuke.

- Sabe, Haruno... Não é só por esse motivo...

- Não?

- Não. Para mim, foi sorte também porque gosto da sua companhia.

- Me-mesmo? – ela ficou surpresa e mais vermelha.

- Sim. Não sei o motivo, mas é verdade.

Sakura não soube o que falar. "Aaah, e agora??? O que eu faço??? Não posso deixar o silêncio reinar aqui depois dessa! Tenho que pensar em algum assunto... Hum... Ah, já sei! Vou sentar perto dele primeiro!"

- Sasuke-kun, posso sentar ao seu lado?

- Aham.

Sakura se afastou e foi engatinhando até ficar ao lado de Sasuke. Ele havia apoiado as mãos no chão assim que Sakura deixou de abraçá-lo, e ela, sem querer, pôs sua mão sobre a dele.

- De-desculpa!

- Tudo bem... – ele estava corado após sentir o toque da delicada mão de Sakura sobre a sua. "Maldito rubor! Por que sinto minha face queimar tantas vezes por causa dela??? Saco! Odeio isso!", Sasuke pensou, cruzando os braços logo em seguida.

- Ei, Sasuke-kun, eu tive uma idéia para passarmos o tempo!

- Que idéia?

- Que tal relembrarmos alguns momentos que passamos juntos quando éramos pequenos?

Apesar de estar escuro, Sasuke sabia o quanto Sakura estava empolgada e imaginava seu sorriso ao lhe falar aquilo.

- Hum... Até que não é má idéia...

- Obaaa! Então, eu começo! Vou falar sobre o dia em que nos conhecemos!

"Uau! Achava que ela tinha esquecido e que somente eu lembrava!", pensou Sasuke.

- Tudo começou quando eu tinha sete anos e vim para este colégio. Eu estava com pressa para chegar logo na minha sala, pois não agüentava mais ficar cercada de desconhecidos. Na sala, pelo menos, eu poderia esperar os meus colegas de classe, que naquele dia já não seriam tão desconhecidos... Eu pelo menos saberia seus nomes...

INÍCIO DO FLASHBACK

A pequena aluna nova de cabelos cor-de-rosa abriu a porta tão apressada e adentrou tão velozmente que não notou que havia um garoto em seu caminho. Ela esbarrou nele e caiu. Estava com tanta vergonha que não se atreveu a olhar nos olhos dele.

- Eu... Eu... Eu sinto muito... – ela disse, mirando o chão.

O garoto, então, estendeu a mão. Após segurar a mão dele que Sakura finalmente criou coragem e o fitou. Seu primeiro pensamento foi: "Que menino bonito!" Ainda encantada, ela se levantou com a ajuda do tal garoto.

- Ei, menina, por que tanta pressa?

- Ah, é que... Eu sou nova... E não queria ficar lá fora sozinha com tantos desconhecidos... Preferi vir logo pra cá e esperar minha turma chegar...

- Então é isso? He... – o sorriso que ele deu fez Sakura ficar mais encantada – Prazer. Sou Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke se inclinou para frente como forma de cumprimento. Sakura fez o mesmo, dizendo:

- Mu-muito prazer! Sakura Haruno!

- Viu? Agora, você já conhece alguém! Hehehe! – ele sorriu de maneira descontraída, fazendo Sakura sorrir também.

- Obrigada... Agora, me sinto menos insegura...

- Não há de quê! Ah, eu tenho o costume de chamar as meninas com quem não tenho tanta intimidade pelo sobrenome, por sinal de respeito, menos aquelas que são da minha família... Então, vou te chamar de "Haruno", tá bem?

- Ah, sim... E eu... Posso te chamar de... "Sasuke-kun"?

- Me chame como quiser... Haruno! Hehe!

- Só mais uma pergunta...

- Hum? Pode fazer.

- Er... Existe alguma menina que você chame pelo nome sem ser da sua família?

- Nenhuma. Acho que só vou chamar uma menina assim quando ela for muito amiga minha...

- Quase como namorada? Ou só a namorada?

- Ah... Uma melhor amiga... Não sei... Talvez eu chame pelo nome uma menina que eu goste muito, mesmo que ela não goste tanto assim de mim... Sei lá, não paro pra pensar nisso...

- He... Sasuke-kun, espero que um dia você me chame de "Sakura"!

Aquele sorriso tão inocente e tão sincero, de alguma forma, mexeu com Sasuke. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, surpreso, mas depois sorriu, fingindo que aquelas palavras não o haviam afetado tanto.

- Vamos ver se você consegue isso um dia, Haruno! Hehe!

- Ah, eu vou conseguir! Talvez eu até seja a primeira menina a ser chamada pelo nome por você! – ela sorriu mais uma vez, deixando Sasuke desconcertado, e este sorriu de volta para disfarçar.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- Depois daquilo, os demais alunos foram chegando. Nessa época que conhecemos o Naruto, o Lee, a Ino, a Hinata, o Kiba, o Shikamaru e a Tenten. Os outros que estão atualmente na nossa sala chegaram quando estávamos na 5ª série.

- É, Haruno, até que você lembrou bem da primeira vez em que nos vimos! – Sasuke não entendia porque lembrava tanto desse dia também. Só sabia que isso tinha ficado marcado em sua memória. Seria por que foi um acontecimento importante na vida dele? Nem ele mesmo sabia como responder a essa questão...

- Sim, mas... Pelo visto... Ainda estou longe de alcançar minha meta... O que mais preciso fazer para ser mais amiga sua???

- Ih, vai começar...

- Vai! Depois de OITO anos, não é possível que...!

- Tem que ser espontâneo. Não adianta tentar forçar a situação. Quando eu sentir que devo lhe chamar do jeito que tanto quer, eu chamo. Apenas continue sendo você mesma.

- T-tá... – ela falou, surpreendida por Sasuke não ter respondido sarcasticamente, e sim de maneira educada. Resolveu não ficar mais cobrando aquilo dele.

- Lembrei de algo: a primeira vez que você foi lá em casa.

- Uh? Sim, sim! Eu lembro!

- Isso foi um mês depois das aulas começarem. Era um trabalho em dupla que o Iruka-sensei havia passado. Não lembro exatamente o que era para fazer, só sei que te chamei para fazer comigo.

INÍCIO DO FLASHBACK

"Trabalho em dupla???", pensou Sakura, receosa. Ela ainda não havia firmado laços de amizade muito fortes com as meninas. Dentre os meninos, o único com quem falava mais era Sasuke. "Vou arriscar." Porém, quando ia se levantar, viu uma multidão de alunos em cima do Uchiha. Todos queriam pedir a ele, pois Sasuke era bastante inteligente.

- Já era... – disse Sakura, que suspirou, frustrada, e deitou a cabeça na mesa. – E agora? A quem eu vou pedir?

Ela ouviu quando Sasuke falou:

- Gente, eu já tenho uma dupla... Por favor, saiam da minha frente...

A multidão abriu caminho, observando para onde Sasuke ia.

- Já tem dupla? Quem? – Sakura murmurou para si mesma.

- Haruno, quer ir hoje na minha casa fazer esse trabalho?

- HÃ??? E-EU??? – ela ficou boquiaberta. Não imaginava que ELA seria escolhida por Sasuke em meio a tantos, digamos, "candidatos".

- Que foi? Você quer fazer com outra pessoa?

- N-não é isso, é que...!

- Então, pronto. Lá em casa após a aula. Você me disse onde mora e é a duas quadras da minha casa, certo? Fala com seus pais.

- T-tá...

- He... – ele sorriu e foi para a sua mesa, enquanto os demais alunos faziam silêncio. Observaram Sasuke se sentando e depois deram uma olhada em Sakura, sem entender por que Sasuke quis fazer o trabalho com ela. Em seguida, continuaram a decidir as duplas.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- Naquele dia, você teve o desprazer de conhecer meu irmão.

- Ah, é mesmo! Hahahahaha!

- Qual é a graça?

- Me lembrei da sua cara de desgosto ao dizer "Esse é Itachi, meu irmão.", e aí ele falou "Não perde tempo, hein, irmãozinho! Já arranjou uma namorada!" Hehehe...

- Ah, é. Que ridículo. Chutei a perna dele com tanta força que ele saiu mancando.

- Nossa! É mesmo! Hum... E quando terminamos o trabalho, fomos tomar sorvete!

- Você lembra até desse detalhe???

- É porque você falou algo que ficou marcado em minha memória...

- O quê?

INÍCIO DO FLASHBACK

Sasuke e Sakura foram até a cozinha tomar sorvete. Enquanto tomavam, Sakura perguntou:

- Sasuke-kun, você quis fazer esse trabalho comigo porque eu moro aqui perto, né? Seria melhor pra mim e pra você também...

- É. Mas não foi só por isso.

- Uh?

- Você estava com medo de pedir pra alguém além de mim porque não está tão amiga dos outros alunos, né?

- Co-como adivinhou???

- Eu apenas sabia que você ficaria desse jeito. Então, assim que o Iruka-sensei comunicou o trabalho, decidi que ia fazer com você. Não quis te deixar na mão. – ele sorriu gentilmente.

Aquele dia foi a primeira vez que Sakura sentiu seu coração acelerar de maneira diferente por causa de um garoto.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- Fiquei sem saber o que fazer depois daquilo, mas... Foi muito legal de sua parte, Sasuke-kun! Hehe!

- Hum... Lembro vagamente que você fez uma cara de espanto e ficou meio corada...

- Po-pois é, né... He...

- E você costuma fazer essa mesma cara às vezes enquanto fala comigo... Isso é estranho.

- Q-quê??? Juuura que eu fico assim??? Hohoho! Até parece!

- Não se faça de desentendida.

- Hunf!

- Uaaah... Estou cansado. Vou dormir.

Ele fechou os olhos, mas logo os abriu após um pequeno susto: sentiu algo se recostando em seu ombro. Era Sakura.

- Se é assim, também vou dormir.

- Deitada no meu ombro???

- Algum problema???

- Nããão, Haruno... – ele respondeu, com ar de tédio.

- Ótimo!

"Porcaria de face queimando!", pensou Sasuke. "O incrível é que... Eu estou gostando de ficar assim... Desse jeito... Com a Haruno recostada em mim... Maldição! Por que sinto vontade de deitar minha cabeça sobre a dela??? Ah, que se danem as possíveis explicações para isso! Vou deitar minha cabeça aqui e pronto!"

"O quê??? Sasuke Uchiha fazendo minha cabeça de travesseiro???", Sakura pensou.

E assim, juntinhos, ambos adormeceram.


	6. O resgate

Quase meia-hora havia se passado quando Sakura acordou por causa do calor.

- Aaah, como está quente...

Sasuke acordou com a reclamação da menina.

- É, tem razão...

- Está beirando o insuportável!

- Hum... Quer que eu te abane com a minha blusa?

- HÃÃÃ???

- Deixa de ser boba. Você já me viu sem camisa quando fomos à praia com nossas famílias. Além disso, aqui está escuro.

- Mas...!

- Se você desmaiar por causa do calor, vai dar mais trabalho, pois não vai ter como te socorrer.

- Er...

Sasuke tirou a blusa e ficou abanando Sakura.

- E então? Está melhor?

- Admito que sim...

- Huhuhu...

- O que foi???

- Você admitindo... Que cena memorável!

- Ah, então não precisa mais...!!!

Eles ouvem um pequeno estrondo que faz o elevador balançar de leve, mas leve o suficiente para fazer Sakura e Sasuke se desequilibrarem. A garota foi parar encostada na parede, com as pernas de lado, e Sasuke quase caiu em cima dela, mas ficou ajoelhado e apoiou os dois braços na parede, um pouco acima dos ombros de Sakura. Seus narizes se encostaram levemente, fazendo ambos notarem o quanto estavam próximos, deixando-os vermelhos. "Se-será que ele vai me bei...???" Sakura nem teve tempo de completar seu pensamento porque a luz voltou e os dois se afastaram rapidamente.

O coração de ambos batia tão forte que eles mal conseguiam respirar, pois por pouco seus lábios não se tocaram.

Sasuke foi vestir a blusa enquanto Sakura reparava no quanto o corpo dele era bonito, ficando mais vermelha. Sasuke percebeu o quanto Sakura o admirava e isso o deixou acanhado, mas ele soube disfarçar.

Finalmente a porta do elevador se abriu. Eles sorriram, aliviados por não estarem mais presos, e foram ao encontro de quem os aguardava: Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Shikamaru e Ino.

- Vocês estão bem??? – exclamaram Naruto, Lee, Ino e Hinata.

- Sim! – respondeu Sakura, agradecida.

- Mas como descobriram que estávamos aqui? – indagou Sasuke.

- Ah, isso foi graças ao Shikamaru. – Kakashi respondeu, sem tirar os olhos de seu precioso livro.

- É mesmo? – disse Sakura, curiosa – Shikamaru é tão preguiçoso e desligado que eu nunca pensei que ele fosse bom com deduções...

- Ah, mas ele é ótimo com problemas de lógica! E ele também é bom estrategista, sabe planejar as coisas! – Ino respondeu, animada.

Shikamaru, entediado, suspirou e disse:

- Pare de me elogiar tanto... Não sou motivo de orgulho...

- Claro que é! Essa sua capacidade é admirável!

- É? – ele falou, pouco interessado.

- SHI-KA-MA-RU!!! – Ino se irritou.

- Ai, que saco... Ô garota problemática...

- Grrr!

- Shikamaru, conte-nos como chegou à sua conclusão. – Sasuke pediu, ignorando a discussão.

Shikamaru mirou Sasuke com o olhar. Todos, inclusive Kakashi, ficaram na expectativa, aguardando a explicação do Nara. Este abriu a boca lentamente, sinal de que ia falar. Quando todos pensaram "É agora!"...

- Uaaah! – ele bocejou e todos capotaram.

- SHIKAMARUUU!!! – Ino quase o enforcou, mas Naruto e Lee a impediram, segurando-a pelos braços.

- Tá, tá... Eu explico... Mas preferia ficar aqui olhando pras nuvens... Nuvens são tão legais...

- Fale de uma vez. – Sasuke disse, se segurando para não socá-lo.

- Você e a Sakura estavam demorando tanto que Naruto e Lee pediram ao Kakashi-sensei para procurá-los. Ino também estava preocupada e me arrastou para ajudá-los. Hinata também ofereceu ajuda. Kakashi-sensei encerrou a aula e resolveu analisar a situação conosco, perguntando quem foi o último a ver os dois. Naruto e Lee disseram que os viram andando em direção ao elevador. Pedi licença e fui conferir o elevador, constatando que estava quebrado. Avisei ao professor, e enquanto esperávamos o técnico, fomos procurar vocês por todo o colégio e a gente soube que vocês não haviam saído, reforçando minha teoria de que vocês estavam presos no elevador. Enfim, o técnico chegou, consertou e agora vocês estão livres. É tão simples que até o Naruto poderia ter deduzido.

Todos estavam impressionados.

- Belo raciocínio! – Naruto exclamou, ignorando a última frase do Nara.

- S-se não fosse pelo Shikamaru-kun, o Sasuke-kun e a Sakura-chan po-poderiam ter ficado presos por muito mais tempo! – completou Hinata.

- A Hyuuga está certa. – Sasuke falou.

- Obrigada, Shikamaru! – disse Sakura.

- Tá, tá... Que seja... Uaaah!

- Shikamaru... – disse Ino, num tom reprovador. Ele a olhou de esguelha, suspirou e depois disse para Sasuke e Sakura:

- De nada. – ele sorriu, e todos em volta sorriram também.

E então, após o resgate, cada um foi para sua casa. Sasuke e Sakura foram juntos, como de costume.

A casa de Sakura era antes da de Sasuke, e por isso ele sempre acabava acompanhando-a até a porta.

- Obrigada por me acompanhar, Sasuke-kun! – Sakura disse, sorrindo.

- É desnecessário agradecer por isso. Para mim já é algo normal. Nada demais.

- Nooossa, valeu, hein! – Sakura respondeu, irônica.

- Disponha. – Sasuke respondeu, também irônico.

- Hunf!

- Tchau, Haruno.

- Tchau... "Pronto, já voltou a ser frio, indiferente e sarcástico. Esse Sasuke-kun...", pensou Sakura, suspirando logo em seguida. De repente, se lembrou de como quase se beijaram. A garota ruborizou instantaneamente, entrando em casa logo depois.

_______________________________________________________________

Ao caminhar, uma pergunta pairava sobre a cabeça de Sasuke: "O que eu senti naquela hora foi desejo de... Beijá-la?!" – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando afastar essa idéia – "Não, não e não! Não foi nada disso! O que aconteceu foi que estávamos tão próximos que... Que qualquer um teria essa vontade, nem que fosse por milésimos de segundo! Isso! É isso! Por um instante, a emoção fica no lugar da razão, mas não por muito tempo para quem sabe se controlar! Gente como eu, que em hipótese alguma beijaria alguém por quem não está apaixonado, principalmente se esse alguém for a melhor amiga, que aliás, desde quando eu considero como MELHOR amiga? Estou ficando fora de controle, mas enfim, eu não estou apaixonado por ela, então é claro que naquela hora eu não ia...!"

- Ai! – Sasuke parou de "filosofar" ao bater a testa na porta de casa – Isso é o que dá ficar andando distraído... – dizia ao abrir a porta.

- Ora, ora, irmãozinho... Chegando a essa hora sem avisar?

- Na situação em que eu me encontrava, era impossível avisar...

- Hum... Vá esquentar seu almoço. Mas o que aconteceu?

- Não te interessa.

- Uia! Tá com raivinha, é?

- Cale a boca.

- O que aconte...?

- Nada.

- Mas...!

- NADA.

- Iiih... Foi tão ruim assim?

- Hum... – pensa por um instante – Teria sido pior se você estivesse comigo.

- Hunf!

Itachi saiu de perto de Sasuke, pensando: "Eu hei de descobrir o que houve!"

Sasuke murmurou para si:

- Putz... Pensar tanto naquilo me deu até dor de cabeça... Vou almoçar e dormir pra tentar esquecer... Grrr, esse "tentar" é o que me deixa mais irritado! Por que seria tão difícil esquecer aquilo??? Por quê??? Eu nem gostei! Ou será que... Eu gostaria que tivesse sido além do "quase" e que tivesse se concretizado??? Aaaaah, que isso! Nada a ver! Estou enlouquecendo! E minha dor de cabeça só piorando... – uma gota surgiu em Sasuke, que resolveu comer o mais depressa possível para poder tomar banho e se deitar.

_______________________________________________________________

- Ah, finalmente paz e sossego! – ele falou, deitado em sua cama e com os olhos fechados. Em seguida, os abriu, mirando o teto. Se levantou, pegou uma foto que Sakura o obrigou a tirar com ela no início do ano, na escola, e que estava em sua escrivaninha, ao lado de uma que eles haviam tirado quando tinham sete anos. Ao observar Sakura na tal foto do início do ano, um pensamento lhe veio: "Você... Me deixa louco." Ele pôs a foto no lugar e se deitou novamente. Ao fechar os olhos, soltou um longo suspiro e disse:

- O que há comigo?

Pouco tempo depois, Sasuke adormeceu.

Itachi, cuidadosamente, abriu a porta do quarto de Sasuke. "Parece que finalmente dormiu!", pensou. "A Sakura deve saber o motivo do atraso dele... Vou até a casa dela!"

E assim, lá foi Itachi. Tocou a campainha.

- Hã? Itachi? – Sakura disse ao abrir a porta – Cadê o Sasuke-kun?

- Ah, ele está dormindo... Parecia estar cansado...

- Hum... Deve ter sido pelo o que aconteceu hoje...

"Ótimo! Ela sabe!", pensou Itachi.

- Mas por que você veio, afinal?

- É que ele não me contou muitos detalhes... Queria saber direito o que aconteceu...

- Ah, é que... Hahaha, se eu falar você não acredita! Não quer entrar?

- Oh, sim! Com licença!

Ambos se sentaram no sofá da sala.

- Eu e o Sasuke-kun ficamos presos no elevador da escola! Vê se pode?!

"Presos no elevador???", Itachi pensou, desesperado. "Tenho que usar isso a meu favor... Mas como???"

- E... Você ficou com medo? Ele te ajudou de alguma forma?

- Sim, fiquei com medo e ele me consolou... Depois, pra passar o tempo, relembramos algumas coisas da nossa infância, cochilamos e em seguida fomos resgatados!

"Acho que já sei o que fazer...", pensou Itachi, rindo por dentro de maneira maligna.

_**Com esse capítulo, se encerra a "Saga do Elevador" iniciada no capítulo 4! o/**_

A partir do próximo capítulo, os personagens secundários Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru e Ino vão passar a ter grande importância no decorrer da história. ^^


	7. Itachi semeia a discórdia

- Engraçado você citar coisas boas, porque pra ele foi uma experiência muito desagradável e entediante...

- O... O quê??? Me-mentira!!! – Sakura se lembrou de quando Sasuke disse que gostava da companhia dela e das gentilezas que ele fez, por isso ficou sem acreditar no que Itachi dissera.

- Acha que eu mentiria pra você? Só quero o seu bem!

- Então, o que ele te disse?!

- Ah, que havia acontecido um imprevisto e que ele teve que aturar uma certa pessoa irritante... Pensei que essa "pessoa irritante" era aquele amigo loiro barulhento, mas agora vi que era você... Como ele não quis me falar mais nada, resolvi vir te perguntar, pois sei o quanto vocês são amigos desde pequenos, apesar dele quase sempre destratá-la... Mas, mesmo assim...!

- ITACHI!!! – ela gritou, aflita.

- Hum?

- Já... Já chega.

- Oh! Me desculpe, acho que... Falei demais... Desculpe...

- Não sei se acredito nas palavras dele ou nas suas...

- Pense bem, Sakura: quem foi que SEMPRE te tratou bem, e quem é que costuma te tratar mal?

- Ma-mas às vezes ele é gentil e... Eu sou mais amiga dele do que sua...

- Então, deveria ser mais minha amiga, pois eu te dou o valor que merece.

- Itachi, sem pressão psicológica, por favor.

- Hum... Já pensou no meu pedido? Que tal sairmos amanhã à tarde? Acreditando ou não no que eu disse, seria uma ótima oportunidade para estreitarmos nossos laços de amizade!

- Er...

Itachi sorria, aguardando uma resposta positiva.

- Hum? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se dissesse "E então?".

- Tá, eu... Eu aceito.

"YEAH! VITÓRIA! EU SOU UM GÊNIOOO, UHUUUUU!", Itachi pensou enquanto seu sorriso se alargava.

- Que bom! Amanhã, me procure no colégio pra combinarmos o horário! – ele a beijou carinhosamente no rosto, deixando-a um pouco corada, e se levantou. Sakura se levantou também e abriu a porta.

- Até amanhã, Sakura!

- Até!

Após trancar a porta, Sakura se recostou nela e levou a mão até o local onde Itachi havia beijado. "Queria que o Sasuke-kun tivesse feito isso...", pensou. "E se ele tiver mesmo dito aquelas coisas horríveis das quais Itachi falou??? Mas no elevador ele parecia tão sincero... Não havia falsidade no que ele dizia... De qualquer maneira, acabei aceitando o convite do Itachi... Será que agi mal? Fiquei confusa, porque apesar do Sasuke-kun ter sido tão legal comigo no elevador, ele teria sido capaz de ter dito aquilo que o Itachi falou... Do jeito que ele é, né... Mas mesmo que ele não tenha falado sério, mesmo que aquelas palavras tenham sido proferidas num momento de estresse... Eu fiquei magoada... É, acho que sair com Itachi não é uma má idéia! É só como amigos mesmo, então, o quê que tem? Pelo menos vou poder me distrair um pouco, me divertir!".

Sakura sorriu, confiante, e foi logo separar a roupa que usaria no encontro. Porém, em seu inconsciente, alguma coisa lhe dizia que Itachi havia mentido... Mesmo assim, ela cismou com a possibilidade de Sasuke ter falado aquilo e continuou magoada. Ela queria acreditar que ele não tinha falado nada daquilo, mas na dúvida...

_______________________________________________________________

Itachi foi ao supermercado, pois caso Sasuke estivesse acordado quando voltasse, diria que tinha ido fazer compras. "Huhuhu... Com certeza ela ficou desconfiada...", pensava. "Vai fazer de tudo pra não acreditar, mas no final vai continuar desconfiando! Hahaha, eu sou genial! Irmãozinho, você tá ferrado! Hihihi!"

Pouco antes de Itachi regressar, Sasuke teve um mau-pressentimento e acordou.

- Alguma coisa está errada...

Resolveu procurar pelo irmão.

- Pelo visto, ele saiu... Mas aonde ele foi?

Sasuke ouviu o barulho da porta da sala abrindo e foi até lá.

- Onde estava?

- Compras! – Itachi respondeu, mostrando as sacolas.

- Hum... Deixa que eu guardo isso.

- Como você é prestativo, irmãozinho! Nesse caso, vou ver televisão! Meu programa favorito já está pra começar!

- Uh... Que seja.

Ao chegar na cozinha e abrir a despensa, Sasuke pensou: "Como suspeitei... Ela está cheia. A geladeira também, pois vi de manhã pra pegar o leite, e ela não ia esvaziar de repente. E o Itachi indo ao supermercado sem a ordem dos nossos pais? Muito estranho... Além disso, o programa favorito dele, a novela 'Icha Icha Paradise', só começa daqui a duas horas... Sei disso porque vejo nas propagandas quando resolvo ver algum filme da 'Sessão da Tarde'... Aposto que ele foi fazer alguma coisa para me prejudicar e tentou dar uma de esperto, usando a desculpa de que foi fazer compras rapidinho porque a novela estava prestes a começar! Que boçal... O que será que ele foi fazer?"

Na manhã seguinte, Sasuke foi se arrumar e tomar café para ir até a casa de Sakura, como já era de costume.

Ao se aproximar, lá estava Sakura, com seus sedosos cabelos cor-de-rosa balançando com o vento. Sempre que via tal cena, Sasuke ruborizava, pois achava algo lindo, ainda mais com Sakura como "protagonista". Segundo o próprio, não só a cena que era linda, mas a própria Sakura também. Essa era sempre sua conclusão.

Despertando dos devaneios, falou:

- Bom dia, Haruno.

- Bom dia.

Ela se posicionou ao lado do rapaz e, sem nem olhar para ele, começou a andar. Sasuke ficou estático: desde quando Sakura lhe dá bom dia sem "Sasuke-kun" completando a frase?! Pior: desde quando ela não sorri para ele e começa a caminhar do nada?! E pior ainda: o ignorando completamente?!

- Você vem ou não? – ela disse, a poucos metros na frente, cruzando os braços. E sem olhar para trás.

- O que há com você? Está muito estranha...

"Hum... Ele está preocupado... Que gracinha! Mas... Ainda estou magoada... Tanto que mal consigo olhar pra ele ou falar com ele direito..."

- Eu estou ótima. Quer fazer o favor de vir? É a primeira e última vez hoje que vou parar pra te esperar!

"Ou essa não é a Sakura ou ela está de TPM...", pensou Sasuke, se aproximando, também de braços cruzados.

Desde aquele momento, não trocaram uma mísera palavra até chegarem ao colégio. Sasuke, mesmo não querendo, inevitavelmente continuou preocupado. Sakura, que até então não sorria, viu as amigas e correu toda sorridente até elas. Ela cumprimentou normalmente os demais colegas de classe, fazendo Sasuke deduzir que o problema era com ele.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa por acaso?! – ele pensou em voz alta.

- Falando sozinho, Sasuke? O que aconteceu ontem mexeu tanto com você que afetou seu cérebro? Hahahahaha!

- Uh... Naruto e mais um de seus comentários sem-graça e inconvenientes.

- O que foi?

- Eu que gostaria de saber...

- Abra seu coração, amigo! Desabafe! Sou todo ouvidos!

- Não me amole.

- Hunf!

- Desistiu?

- Não.

- Putz...

- Não vi a Sakura-chan falando com você desde que chegaram... É isso que te preocupa?

Sasuke o encarou. Em seguida, soltou um longo suspiro de desânimo porque ia confessar:

- Exato.

- Hum... Interessante... – Naruto sorriu, maroto.

- Por que está me olhando assim?! O que está insinuando?! "Sabia que não devia ter aberto minha boca...", pensou.

- Se eu falar, vou apanhar!

- Agora me conte uma novidade! – Sasuke respondeu, sarcástico – No que estava pensando?!

- Que você está preocupado com a Sakura-chan e que sente falta da maneira como ela te tratava! – Naruto protegeu a cabeça de um suposto golpe, fechando os olhos. Porém, não adiantou, pois o golpe foi um chute na canela.

- Hunf! – ele estava levemente ruborizado, pois Naruto acertou em cheio.

- Aaaaai... Esqueci que você tava sentado, eu em pé e que eu poderia ser chutado... – ele disse, se agachando e pondo a mão no machucado.

- Ei!

- O quê? O que foi? AI!

Sasuke deu um peteleco na testa do loirinho, que se desequilibrou e caiu sentado.

- Hehehe... Me sinto ótimo depois disso!

- NÃO BASTOU TER QUASE QUEBRADO MINHA PERNA??? – ele berrou, indignado.

- Não. Isso foi mais divertido. – ele sorriu, fazendo Naruto ferver de raiva.

- E-eu te ajudo a levantar... – Hinata falou timidamente, estendendo a mão.

- Valeu, Hinata-chan! – ele agradeceu, tão ruborizado quanto ela.

Quando levantou, se virou para Sasuke:

- Fale com ela. Seja insistente. E lembre-se que sou seu amigo, tá? Vou te ajudar como puder! – Naruto fez a pose de nice guy que Lee o havia ensinado.

- Hunf! – Sasuke virou um pouco o rosto, mas no fundo sabia que Naruto era realmente seu amigo. Um verdadeiro amigo.

Sakura se sentou ao lado de Sasuke.

Enquanto a turma aguardava o professor de Biologia, Sasuke perguntou:

- Haruno, por que você está tão diferente comigo?

- E isso te importa?

- De certa forma, sim.

- Há! Cínico!

Pronto. Sakura surtou de tão confusa que estava e, naquele momento, passou a acreditar no que Itachi havia dito sobre Sasuke.

- O quê??? – exclamou Sasuke, sem entender nada – Do que está falando???

- E ainda pergunta???

- Claro, se eu nem sei do que se trata!

- Você sabe muito bem!

- Se eu soubesse, não estaria perguntando!

- Você pergunta porque finge não saber!

- Como é??? – Sasuke estava incrédulo – Enlouqueceu???

- Confesse!

- Haruno, procure um psiquiatra, psicólogo ou algo do tipo...

- CONFESSE!

- Ou seria melhor ligar logo pra um hospício?

- COM-FES-SE!!!

- Tá. Me arranja um padre pra eu me confessar.

- Grrr... Palhaço! Por que não fala na minha cara em vez de falar pelas costas???

- Hã??? Não estou entendento absolutamente nada!

- Esse seu cinismo de me irrita!

- E você me acusar de algo que nem sei o que é também me irrita!

- FALSO!

- Histérica!

- CARA-DE-PAU!

- Maluca!

- Grrr...

Ambos se encararam, furiosos. Ao olharem ao redor, se deram conta que a turma inteira havia parado para ouvir a discussão, inclusive Gai-sensei, que chegou durante a briga.

- Er... Vejo que o fogo da juventude arde nos olhos desses dois jovens! Por favor, se retirem, esfriem a cabeça e depois voltem, sim? Mas não demorem!

- Sim, Gai-sensei! – Sakura e Sasuke responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Gai-sensei! Gai-sensei! – Lee chamou, com os olhos brilhando – Fiz os exercícios que você mandou e mais TRINTA!

- Muito bem, Lee!

Gai-sensei e Lee fizeram a pose de nice guy. E enquanto isso, no corredor...

- Você não quer mesmo me contar sobre o que eu SUPOSTAMENTE fiz? Não que eu esteja preocupado, sabe... – Sasuke sentiu um leve rubor invadir seu rosto e seu coração acelerar, pois no fundo ele estava preocupado sim, e muito, temendo perder sua amiga de infância – É que eu gostaria de saber se você está com raiva de mim por um bom motivo, por frescura... – veias saltam na testa de Sakura depois dessa - ...ou por ingenuidade. – as veias desaparecem e ela o encara, curiosa.

- Ingenuidade? Como assim?

- Podem ter inventado alguma coisa sobre mim e você acreditou...

- Hum... Pode ser... Talvez não seja verdade, mas... Talvez seja... Ah, não quero mais falar disso por hoje! Chega desse assunto! Acabei me estressando agora a pouco e não quero que isso aconteça de novo, até porque não tenho certeza de nada... Me desculpa... – ela se virou e começou a andar em direção à classe, mas Sasuke a impediu, segurando-a firmemente pelo pulso. Ele a trouxe para mais perto de si, fez Sakura virar e, fitando seus olhos, disse:

- Se você quiser continuar brigada comigo, problema seu! Mas que pelo menos seja por algum motivo merecido, por algo que eu realmente tenha feito, e não por calúnias! – ele soltou o punho de Sakura, que estava fortemente rubra por causa da proximidade de seus rostos.

Sasuke cruzou os braços e, com um olhar determinado, falou:

- Será que dá pra resolvermos isso ainda hoje? Não no colégio, mas depois. Eu poderia ir até sua casa, como sempre, e dessa vez entraria, para assim podermos conversar.

- Tudo bem. Gostei da sua idéia, mas... Hoje não vai dar...

- Por quê?

- Tenho um compromisso... – ela respondeu, encabulada.

- Hum... Então, pode ser amanhã?

- Pode...

- Ei, jovens, eu disse para se acalmarem, não para namorarem! Hehe!

- GAI-SENSEI! – exclamou Sakura, zangada e vermelha.

- Hunf! – murmurou Sasuke, vermelho também, e com uma gota.

**Particularmente, achei a parte do Sasuke e da Sakura discutindo no meio da sala bem legal! XD**

**Agora, preparem seus corações para o próximo capítulo... :D**

**Ah, e quero agradecer a todos que vêm comentando, principalmente à Dora (ou brouillard, que é seu nick), que virou minha leitora fiel no FFnet! Muito obrigada pelo carinho, Dora! AMO seus comentários, e você sabe disso! ^^  
**


	8. Razão X Emoção

Sasuke nem conseguia prestar atenção na aula. Estava preocupado demais para isso. "O que me deixa furioso é essa minha preocupação excessiva!", pensava. "Pra quê tanta ansiedade??? Preciso me acalmar...".

Ele respirou fundo e decidiu se concentrar. Porém, sua concentração não durou nem um minuto, pois ao olhar de esguelha para o lado, se deparou com a fonte de sua distração: Sakura Haruno. Voltou a olhar para frente, irritado, e com uma gota. Estava tão desatento por causa de seu conflito interno que não notou aqueles dois olhos esmeralda fitando-o. Sakura estava intrigada com a agitação do Uchiha.

"Estaria Sasuke-kun perturbado por que não estou falando direito com ele?" – ela esboça um sorriso melancólico – "Não... Isso seria muito... Anti-Sasuke-kun."

Finalmente Sasuke sentiu que estava sendo observado e fitou Sakura outra vez. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, ambos ruborizaram de leve. Sakura desviou o olhar, mas Sasuke continuou a fitá-la. Parecia hipnotizado. "Ela vermelha fica mais linda do que já é...", pensou, sentindo seu rubor aumentar. "DROGA!!!" – cerrando os dentes, ele socou a mesa, atraindo a atenção de todos – "JÁ CHEGA DESSES PENSAMENTOS!!!"

Ao olhar em volta, reparou nos olhares amedrontados dos colegas e do professor.

- Er... Sasuke Uchiha, você está bem? – Gai perguntou, com uma gota.

- Estou ótimo. Pode prosseguir com a aula.

- Então, tá... Lee, venha resolver essa questão aqui na lousa!

- Siiiiim, Gai-senseeei!

"Cheguei a atrapalhar a aula... Isso está ficando fora de controle... Por que ela mexe tanto comigo???", Sasuke se perguntou.

Ele olhou para o teto e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, entrelaçando os dedos. Suspirou, cansado de tentar entender seus sentimentos. "Não é de hoje que sinto _isso_ por ela... E parece que, ultimamente, _isso_ tem ficado mais forte... Afinal, o que é _isso_???" Sasuke fechou os olhos, abrindo-os logo em seguida: "Se-será que...?"

- Mmmf... Hahaha... Hahahaha... HAHAHAHAHA! – ele começou a rir descontroladamente, mais uma vez dando medo em todos. "Que idéia mais absurda! Ah, meu Deus!", pensava, sem conseguir parar de rir.

- Sasuke Uchiha, tem certeza de que está bem? – Gai perguntou, assustado.

- Haha... Sim... Hahahahaha!

- Ih, o Sasuke-baka enlouqueceu! – Naruto falou. Ele estava sentado em frente ao Uchiha.

- Haha...! – imediatamente, Sasuke parou de rir e fuzilou Naruto com os olhos.

- Acho que ele ficou perturbado porque a Sakura-chan mudou com ele! – disse Naruto, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Nada a ver, seu idiota. Cale a boca.

- Não agüenta ouvir umas verdades, né? Hihihi...

- Não agüento é ouvir a sua voz.

- Assuma, Sasuke!

- Não tenho nada para assumir. – ele cruzou os braços e começou a pensar: "Será que virou mania as pessoas me falarem pra assumir coisas que nem sei o que são???"

- Tem sim!

- Quem te garante?

- _Eu_garanto!

- Mais um motivo pra não ter.

- O QUÊÊÊ???

- Não entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

- Hum... – ele pára pra pensar - Mas você não ia desenhar mesmo...

- Por isso mesmo que sugeri.

Naruto capota.

- Idiota. – surge uma gota em Sasuke.

A aula prosseguiu normalmente, até que bateu o sinal do segundo tempo.

- Aula encerrada! Uchiha, espero que esteja melhor da próxima vez... – diz Gai-sensei, com uma gota.

- Certo... – Sasuke respondeu, também com uma gota.

- Ótimo! E lembrem-se, jovens: não deixem o fogo da juventude se apagar de dentro de vocês! – ele completa a frase com a pose de nice guy.

- YEAH, GAI-SENSEI! – berra Lee.

Sasuke resolveu sair de sala para espairecer um pouco, antes do próximo professor chegar.

O motivo de sua crise de riso foi ter pensado por um instante na possibilidade de estar apaixonado por Sakura. "Isso é ridículo.", pensava enquanto ia até o banheiro. "No desespero, somos capazes de pensar até em coisas absurdas."

Ao chegar, Sasuke abriu a torneira e, ao lavar o rosto, pensou: "Mas e se eu..." – ele se olha no espelho, vendo a água escorrer pelo seu rosto – "... estiver mesmo amando a Sakura?" Sua face começou a ficar cada vez mais avermelhada.

- Bah! Que tolice! – ele pegou um pedaço de papel e enxugou o rosto. Ao ver seu reflexo mais uma vez e notar o quanto estava corado, Sasuke resmungou um "Maldito rubor!", amassou o papel e tacou no espelho. Em seguida, voltou para a classe.

Ao adentrar, viu que o outro professor já havia chegado. Ele se sentou e jurou a si mesmo que não ia mais se distrair por causa da Sakura (pelo menos por hoje).

E assim, juntando orgulho com força de vontade, Sasuke não teve nenhuma recaída. Exceto por olhar discretamente para Sakura de vez em quando e se recriminar por isso, enquanto a garota ficava com a sensação de estar sendo observada.

Finalmente o sinal do recreio bateu.

- Ei, Sasuke, me espera! Só falta terminar de escrever aquilo lá que tá no final do quadro!

- E por que eu te esperaria, Naruto?

- Porque eu quero te perguntar uma coisa.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, bastante sérios.

- Tudo bem.

- Vai me esperar??? – Naruto disse, empolgado.

- Claro que não!!! – Sasuke se levantou e caminhou até a porta. O resto dos alunos já tinha saído durante esse pequeno diálogo.

- AAAH, SASUKEEE! – o loirinho berrou, revoltado.

Sasuke suspirou, irritado, e parou de andar. Se recostou no vão da porta e cruzou os braços.

- Ahá! Sabia que não ia me abandonar!

- Cala a boca antes que eu mude de idéia.

Naruto não demorou nem um minuto.

- Então, Sasuke...

- O que é? – ele perguntou, pouco interessado.

- Por que você parece tão confuso?

- EU???

- É... Parece que você tá tendo alguma "batalha interior". Ah, aprendi esse termo num livro! Hehehe!

"Como é que ele...???" Sasuke estava admirado. Eles eram tão amigos a ponto de Naruto perceber que Sasuke estava com problemas, mesmo ele não tendo falado nada a respeito. Claro, ele não ia deixar transparecer essa admiração nem dar ao Naruto o gostinho de ter adivinhado alguma coisa...

- Me fez esperar só por isso??? Vai se danar!!!

- Não quer admitir que é por causa da...!

- Não tem nada a ver com ela!!!

- Ué, mas eu nem falei quem é... – disse Naruto, com um sorriso maroto.

"Droga... Falei demais...", Sasuke pensou. "Agora, não tem mais jeito..."

- Já sei de quem você falou! É sempre _ela_!

- "_Ela_" quem? – Naruto perguntou de propósito.

- Isso foi uma pergunta retórica.

- E daí? Não interessa o tipo de pergunta, interessa a sua resposta!

- Se é retórica é porque não precisa ser respondida, seu burro!!!

- Ah...

Uma gota surge em Sasuke.

- Mas se a resposta é tão óbvia, por que não diz de uma vez, hein?

- Porque é DESNECESSÁRIO responder! Que saco!

- É necessário SIM! Fala!

- Não.

- FALA!

- Não!

- Isso significa que EEEU vou ter que falar???

- Huuum... Vejamos... É. Isso mesmo.

Naruto capota.

- Aiai... Tem a ver com a Sakura-chan?

- Não sou obrigado a responder.

- Ah, não começa, Sasuke!!! Você ficou enrolando pra eu acabar falando e pra no fim você não confirmar nada???

- Exatamente.

Naruto capota de novo.

- Só estou perdendo meu tempo. Vou descer.

- AAAH, NEM PENSE EM ESCAPAR!!!

Sasuke lança um olhar de desprezo ao loirinho.

- Ficava se distraindo por causa dela, né? Vamos, admita!

- Pára com essa palhaçada! Além de burro, é louco?!

- O único louco aqui é você, que é louco pela Sakura-chan!

- QUÊ??? – Sasuke falou, chocado. E muito vermelho.

- Não vai conseguir fugir disso por muito tempo!

- Quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer que isso é coisa da sua imaginação fértil e estúpida???

- Sempre que você negar!

- Negar o quê??? Suas conclusões precipitadas e absurdas???

- Não! O seu amor!

- Ah, dá um tempo!

Lee chega correndo.

- Arf... Preciso... Arf... Falar... Arf... Com vocês... Arf, arf...

- Nossa! Sobrancelhudo, você tava mesmo com pressa! O que foi?

- Estava mesmo... Arf... É sobre a Sakura-san!

- Tenham uma boa conversa! – disse Sasuke, se retirando.

- VOCÊ FICA!!! – Naruto segurou Sasuke pela gola da camisa.

- Ah, nem pensar! Da última vez que dei ouvidos a vocês, fiquei preso num elevador! – num movimento brusco, ele conseguiu se soltar.

- Mas você bem que gostou... – provocou Naruto, sorrindo maliciosamente pela milésima vez no dia. Ganhou um belo tapão do Uchiha na cabeça.

- Idiota! – ele se virou e começou a andar.

- Ei, Sasuke, você TEM que saber disso! – gritou Lee.

- Eu TENHO, sim... QUE IR EMBORA! – gritou de volta – Adeus!

- A Sakura-san estava conversando animadamente com o seu irmão!!!

Subitamente, Sasuke parou. "Com... Itachi???", pensou.

- Vai dizer que não se importa só pra não perder a pose, né??? – reclamou Naruto.

- Eu até aceitaria perder a Sakura-san pra você, Sasuke, pois percebo o quanto ela te ama, mas... Deixá-la ser roubada por aquele aproveitador??? Isso nunca! Por isso, eu...!

- Quem disse que ela é correspondida? – interrompeu Sasuke, seco. E sem olhar para os dois atrás dele.

- Sa-sasuke...! – Lee não acreditou que, mesmo depois do que ele disse, o Uchiha continuaria sendo indiferente.

- Grrr... – Naruto queria matá-lo.

- Eu... – Sasuke abaixa a cabeça – Não me importo.

- Mas...!

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO ME IMPORTO!!! – ele esticou os braços e fechou as mãos, como se fosse socar alguma coisa.

Naruto e Lee se assustaram com aquele grito. Nunca viram Sasuke se exaltar tanto.

- Eu... Não ligo. Pelo visto, ela aceitou o convite dele, mas eu não me imp...!!! – imediatamente, Sasuke parou de falar e começou a ligar os fatos. "E se a mudança repentina do comportamento da Sakura tiver a ver com ele? A saída misteriosa de ontem..." – ele segurou o queixo, raciocinando – "O que aquele traste poderia ter feito?"

- Que papo é esse de convite? – indagou Naruto, tão confuso quanto Lee.

- Hum? – ele despertou de seus devaneios – Ah, sim... – ele se virou, voltando a ficar de frente aos dois – É que vocês não estavam por perto.

- Hã? – eles ficaram mais confusos.

- Tenho uma idéia do que esteja acontecendo, mas prefiro expor meus palpites a alguém que possa me ajudar a chegar a uma boa conclusão, mas... Quem?

- Shikamaru. – uma voz feminina bastante familiar falou de dentro do banheiro, que estava praticamente ao lado de Sasuke. Os três olharam para a porta e, ao verem a tal garota sair de lá, exclamaram:

- Ino???

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou Lee.

- Caso não saibam, eu SEMPRE dou uma ajeitada no cabelo antes de ir pro pátio! Quando ouvi o Sasuke e o Naruto brigando por causa da Sakura, eu...!

- Quem disse que era por causa dela??? – Sasuke interrompeu, irritado.

- Ah, é evidente que era por causa dela! Assuma!

Veias saltam na testa do Uchiha: "É. Virou moda."

- A propósito, adorei você sacaneando o Naruto! Quase não consegui abafar minhas risadas!

- Hehe! Obrigado!

- SEM AGRADECIMENTOS POR ISSO, SASUKE-BAKA!!! – Naruto berrou, furioso – Continue, Ino...

- Em que parte eu parei? Ah, sim! Ouvi ele capotando várias vezes! Hahahahaha!

- INO!!!

- Ops! Desculpa! Mas enfim, posso afirmar que a melhor pessoa para te ajudar nas deduções é o Shikamaru.

- Hum... Você tinha comentado algo do tipo sobre o Shikamaru ser bom com essas coisas...

Ino assentiu com a cabeça.

- Ótimo! Vou falar com ele agora mesmo! – Sasuke deu um passo, mas logo parou: acabara de se tocar que havia falado demais depois de ouvir o que Lee contou. "Droga, agora até a Ino sabe que eu me preocupo... Caraca, desde quando eu me tornei tão idiota e impulsivo???" – lhe vem à cabeça a imagem de um certo loiro hiperativo – "Eis a resposta: convivência com aquele baka somada aos meus sentimentos confusos..."

- Por que parou? Você vai ou não? – Ino perguntou.

- E por que eu iria???

- PORQUE VOCÊ ESTÁ...!!! – os três gritaram, querendo matar Sasuke, mas este os interrompeu.

- Se acham que estou apaixonado, estão mais do que equivocados.

- Mas você está MESMO! Por que fica negando??? – protestou Ino – Você quer a Sakura, você sente amor por ela!!!

- Mentira!!!

- Ah, olhe pra você! Completamente enciumado, mas insiste em negar veementemente que a ama! – Lee protestou também.

- Grrr... – Sasuke começou a corar.

- VOCÊ AMA ELA E PRONTO! TÁ NA CARA! LARGA ESSE ORGULHO BESTA E LUTE PELO SEU AMOR! O QUE VAI FAZER SE ROUBAREM A SAKURA-CHAN DE VOCÊ? HEIN? E SE QUEM ROUBAR FOR ALGUÉM QUE NÃO PRESTA? HEIN? HEIN? NÃO VAI SE SENTIR CULPADO? NÃO VAI SE IMPORTAR? DIZ OLHANDO NOS MEUS OLHOS QUE NÃO VAI SE IMPORTAR! QUERO VER SE TEM CORAGEM DE MENTIR TÃO DESCARADAMENTE!

- Na-naruto...! – Ino e Lee ficaram sem palavras.

Sasuke olhava abismado para Naruto e não parava de ruborizar.

- QUAL É? PERDEU A FALA? OU SERÁ QUE ALÉM DESSE ORGULHO BESTA VOCÊ TEM MEDO DE NÃO CONSEGUIR GANHAR DO SEU IRMÃO NA DISPUTA PELA SAKURA-CHAN? É ISSO??? SEU COVARDE! DESISTINDO ANTES DE LUTAR! UM BUNDÃO ARROGANTE COMO VOCÊ NÃO MERECE A SAKURA-CHAN!

- CALA ESSA BOCA!!!

- ENTÃO, FALA NA MINHA CARA QUE NÃO A AMA OU FALA LOGO QUE É UM MEDROSINHO!!!

- CALA A BOCA, IMBECIL!!! – sem pensar, Sasuke socou o estômago de Naruto, que cambaleou um pouco e caiu sentado no chão. Os dois se encararam, furiosos.

Sasuke, ainda furioso, fitava o chão. Sua face corou violentamente. Todos ficaram perplexos, pois Sasuke estava a ponto de confessar.

- Grrr... Que droga... Eu acho que... Que eu... Estou mesmo...

Ele hesitou em continuar. Naruto o incentivou:

- Isso! Bota pra fora!

Os três sorriram e pensaram: "É agora!"

- Eu... E-eu... Estou completamente apaixonado.

- AÊÊÊÊÊ! – Naruto, Lee e Ino pularam de alegria.

- Mas eu os odeio por terem me feito admitir algo que eu não admitia nem para mim mesmo. – com isso, os três capotam.

"Então... Eu a amo.", pensou, fitando o teto. "Nunca tive a intenção de me apaixonar... Foi sem querer... E QUE SACO, PARE DE FICAR VERMELHO, SASUKE!"

- Mas cara... Que progresso! – Ino estava com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Agora, vai ser a batalha dos irmãos Uchiha pelo coração da Sakura-san!

- Siiim! – a loira surta de emoção.

- Sasuke, só perdôo seu soco por causa da sua confissão! Hehe!

- Hunf! – ele vira o rosto, levemente rubro.

- Pois entããão, o que estamos esperando? Vamos falar agora mesmo com o Shikam...!

- Espera, Naruto! Eu pensei melhor e acho que a pessoa mais indicada para conversar com ele é a Yamanaka, pois dificilmente ele consegue contrariá-la.

- S-sério, Sasuke? – Ino ruboriza – E-eu nunca tinha reparado...

- Mas eu sim. Quer fazer o favor?!

- Quanta frieza! – reclamou Lee.

- É que estou com pressa... Quero falar com ele logo... Se eu estiver correto,...! Ei, por que estão me olhando com essas caras, hein??? Não gosto nem um pouco desse brilho no olhar nem desse sorrisinho bobo de vocês!

- Aaaaaaaawww, Sasuke!

Uma gota surge no Uchiha após o surto de emoção não só de Ino, mas dos outros dois também.

- Nervosinho por causa dos ciúmes! Nhaaaaaa!

- O... O que disse, Yamanaka??? – Sasuke corou.

Naruto, levantando as sobrancelhas e sorrindo maliciosamente, comenta:

- Depois da tão aguardada revelação, mais provas do amor de Sasuke vazando!

- Ora, seus...! Vai de uma vez, Yamanaka!!!

- Uia! Calma, Sr. Enciumado! Já estou indo!

- Grrr...

Os três riram à beça ao ver a cara de ódio de Sasuke em tom avermelhado de vergonha.

Enquanto a loira se afastava, Sasuke lembrou de dizer:

- Mas Yamanaka, cuidado com as palavras! Olha o modo com que vai falar disso pra ele, hein!

Ino, ainda caminhando, riu baixinho.

- Sasuke, agora é minha vez!

- O que é, Lee?

- Meus parabéns! – ele estica a mão, querendo cumprimentar o Uchiha – Eu não poderia morrer sem presenciar sua confissão, e agora posso morrer feliz!

- Ah é, é? Morre feliz? – diz Sasuke, sarcástico – Bom saber...

- E-esquece!

**Naruto botou moral! UHUUUUUUU! o/**

**Finalmente Sasuke confessou seu amor! :'D**

**E agora, o que será que vai acontecer? =X**


	9. Bilhete Decisivo

- Sasuke-baka, já passou metade da hora do intervalo... Acha que a Ino consegue em pouco tempo?

- Hum... Está com seu celular? Liga e pede pra ela retornar avisando se o Shikamaru vem ou não. Se não vier, ela não vai precisar subir para avisar.

- Boa, Sasuke! – os outros dois exclamaram.

Naruto fez conforme o combinado. Agora, tinham que esperar a ligação de Ino.

_______________________________________________________________

O tempo foi passando, e nada.

Naruto resolveu perguntar:

- Que teoria é essa que você quer tanto falar pro Shikamaru?

- Você vai saber quando eu falar pra ele.

- Mas eu quero saber looogo!

- Problema seu.

- Hunf!

- Mas... Vocês nem sabem se ele vem mesmo...

- Não seja pessimista, sobrancelhudo! Tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo! Haha!

- Co-como tem tanta certeza, Naruto?

- Não pergunte, Lee. Não vale a pena.

- Ignorando o Sasuke-baka... Ora, eu tenho minha intuição! Sinto até umas vibrações! Vibrações positivas! Elas me dizem que...!

- É seu celular, ô imbecil!!! – grita Sasuke.

- Uh? Ih, é mesmo!

Sasuke e Lee capotam.

- Seu lerdo!!! O que tem na cabeça??? Ah, já sei: NADA.

O loirinho mostra a língua e atende o celular.

- Ei, Sasuke... – sussurra Lee – Você acha que essa lerdeza do Naruto tem jeito?

- Não. É crônica. E se ele não fosse assim, não seria o Naruto.

- He... No fundo, beeem no fundo, nas profundezas da sua alma, você o considera como seu melhor amigo, né?

- Eu jamais pensaria de maneira tão insana.

- Sei... – Lee ironizou.

- Eu mereço...

- Gente, gente! Boa notícia! Contratamos nosso estrategista!

- Legal! – comemorou Lee.

Sasuke apenas deu um sorriso vitorioso, satisfeito com o que acabara de escutar.

Em questão de segundos, Ino e Shikamaru chegaram.

- Ei, é sério que você finalmente admitiu que é a fim da Sakura?

- Er... – ele cora levemente – Sim.

- Mas precisava falar daquele jeito?

- Hã? Que jeito?

- Segundo a Ino, você disse estar perdidamente apaixonado pela Sakura, que não pode viver sem ela, que ela é a razão de sua existência, sua alma gêmea, seu primeiro, único e grande amor, além de estar ardendo de ciúmes por causa do seu irmão.

- Eu não falei assim!!! Yamanaka, sua...!!!

- Hihihi! Desculpa, não deu pra resistir!

- Considere-se morta.

- Aiii! Que horror!

- Mas cara, como a Ino te convenceu?

- Huhuhu... Como você acha, Naruto? Com minha sensualidade, é claro!

- Não fale como se eu fosse vulnerável aos seus encantos. – ele faz uma pausa e sorri, provocativo – Se é que você tem algum.

- O-o-o quê??? Seu ridículo!!!

- Ei... Lembre-se do nosso trato...

- Hunf! Ele só vai ser válido se você REALMENTE ajudar a acabar com essa palhaçada que a Sakura tá fazendo da vida dela, aceitando sair com aquele cachorro! Tudo bem que ele é lindo, charmoso e difícil de resistir, né, mas...

- Já chega, Ino. – pediu Shikamaru, tentando conter o ciúme.

- Ah... Só por curiosidade... Que trato foi esse? – Lee perguntou.

- Ela vai fazer meus deveres de casa CALADA por um mês. Claro, eu vou ditar as respostas... Mas pelo menos não vou me dar ao trabalho de escrever.

Lee, Naruto e Sasuke se entreolharam e, com uma gota, disseram:

- Típico...

- Tá, agora vamos ao que interessa! – falou Sasuke.

- Ah, sim... Vim aqui justamente para isso.

- Tudo começou quando...!

Nesse exato momento, o sinal toca, anunciando o fim do intervalo. Sasuke, com cara de tacho, capota junto com os demais.

- O jeito vai ser eu te contar rapidamente na sala mesmo, e na saída você me dá seu veredicto.

- Combinado.

Antes do resto da turma chegar, Sasuke continuou:

- A Haruno havia falado que aquele animal cujo nome me recuso a mencionar a convidou para sair. Começamos a discutir, entramos no elevador, e o resto você já sabe. Acho que aquele ser está armando para afastar a Haruno de mim, "dar uns pega nela" (esse é o jeito vulgar e nojento dele se expressar), e depois deixá-la a ver navios, como se nada tivesse acontecido. – o pessoal começou a chegar e Sasuke abaixou a voz – Em suma: acho que ele quer brincar com os sentimentos dela.

- Mas o que te leva a pensar isso?

- Ontem, depois daquele incidente do elevador, estávamos muito bem. Nesse mesmo dia, Itachi saiu e, quando voltou, percebi que ele mentiu quando disse onde supostamente estava. Por "coincidência", hoje a Haruno estava toda estranha comigo.

- Hum... E de que maneira ele poderia brincar com os sentimentos dela?

- É muito simples: basta fazê-la se decepcionar comigo, que vai ser a situação perfeita para ele conseguir o que quer e, de "brinde", me atingir. Suspeito que ele tenha falado alguma coisa para a Haruno ficar me evitando do nada.

- E você acha que ela acreditaria?

- Quando está magoada e fragilizada... Ela se torna bastante influenciável.

A conversa acabou ali. O professor acabara de chegar.

O que Sasuke não sabia era que, mais cedo, Sakura já havia combinado o horário em que iria sair com Itachi naquela tarde.

_______________________________________________________________

Quando se está ansioso, o tempo parece que passa mais devagar. Era assim que Sakura se sentia. Tanta coisa aconteceu de um dia para o outro, e isso a deixava confusa. A reviravolta foi tamanha que ela acabou aceitando sair com Itachi. A sós.

Não acreditava no que estava prestes a fazer. Não acreditava que havia realmente dito "sim". Era seu primeiro encontro "oficial", já que, mesmo já tendo ficado sozinha com Sasuke inúmeras vezes, nenhuma delas foi um encontro. Por isso estava tão supresa. Não esperava um dia ter um encontro com Itachi.

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos por um bilhete que Ino, discretamente, pôs em sua mesa.

_"Por que você está tão _

_estranha com o Sasuke?"_

Sakura suspirou, incerta se devia ou não contar. Decidiu contar.

_"Aconteceram umas coisas...Ouvi certas coisas _

_sobre o Sasuke-kun que me deixaram bastante confusa... _

_E, como se não bastasse, Itachi me convidou pra sair."_

Sakura devolveu o bilhete com a mesma discrição. Ino estava na carteira atrás dela; era fácil passar bilhetinhos.

Ino tinha que continuar fingindo que não sabia de nada. Foi incumbida de descobrir quando e para onde Sakura e Itachi iriam.

_"O que falaram? Aliás, quem falou?_

_E... Quê??? Sério??? O Itachi???_

_Que issooo! Sua testuda traíra! (hahaha)_

_Pô, ele é o sonho de consumo de qualquer_

_garota do colégio... E aí? O que você respondeu?"_

_.  
_

_"Ah, pelo o que disseram, ficou subentendido que _

_o Sasuke-kun mentiu pra mim, que ele falou mal de mim, _

_dizendo que eu era muito chata e insuportável... _

_Sendo que, quando ficamos presos no elevador, _

_ele me consolou e foi bastante atencioso... _

_Não sei mais o que pensar sobre o Sasuke-kun. Ah, quem me falou_

_ foi o Itachi. Aí, do nada, ele resolveu me chamar pra sair._

_Ino, sua porca invejosa! (hahaha). Mas não tô muito_

_ feliz com isso não... Você sabe muito bem quem eu realmente amo..._

_ Por isso, me sinto tão estranha saindo com 'outro',_

_ ainda mais sendo o irmão 'dele'. (é, eu aceitei)"_

"Então, Itachi andou falando coisas pra Sakura?! O Sasuke precisa saber disso!", pensou a loira após ler as primeiras frases. "De qualquer maneira... QUE CACHORRO! Não nego que ele é lindo e charmoso, mas, definitivamente, ele é um cachorro! Por que tinha que falar isso?! Justo quando Sasuke finalmente descobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos, vem esse infeliz falar asneira pra tonta da Sakura... Pensei que por trás daquela testa enorme havia um cérebro! Pelamor... Agora, não tem mais jeito. E eu sei que, em parte, a culpa é minha por ela ter aceitado... Antes de saber dos sentimentos do Sasuke, eu não incentivava Sakura, mesmo sempre admirando o fato dela amar a mesma pessoa por tanto tempo... Bom, tenho que tomar cuidado com o que vou escrever pra não explodir com Sakura e acabar brigando com ela..."

_"Não posso dizer que seria impossível Sasuke ter mesmo _

_dito isso, mas acredito que ele não tenha falado nada... _

_E bom, fiquei intrigada por você ter aceitado _

_sair com Itachi justamente por saber bem _

_desse seu amor que já dura anos... _

_Quando vocês vão sair? Aonde vão?"_

Depois de passar o que escreveu para Sakura, Ino acabou lembrando de algo...

INÍCIO DO FLASHBACK

- Não sei como uma garota tão elétrica como eu foi se apaixonar por um lerdo como o Shikamaru... Mas, sei lá... Ele tem um certo charme...

- É mesmo... Hehe...

- E então? Como andam as coisas com o seu "amiguinho"?

- Ai, Ino... Sei lá, sabe...

- Ele foi grosso de novo?

- Odeio quando ele me trata mal, mas... Não consigo deixar de amá-lo...

- Isso parece masoquismo! Eu acho que você está perdendo muitas boas oportunidades por causa dele! Veja o Itachi, por exemplo: ele é mais educado com você.

- Ah, mas o Sasuke-kun também! Às vezes, mas é! E o Itachi é irmão dele!

- E daí?

- Ah, não sei... Não gosto dele dessa forma...

- Dê uma chance. Aí, você vê se vale a pena trocar um Uchiha por outro. Saia com ele pelo menos uma vez.

- Tá bem, só uma vez. Mas só se ele me convidar!

- Vamos ver no que vai dar... "É capaz dela se sentir culpada achando que vai estar usando o Itachi só pra ver a reação do Sasuke..."

- Er... Ino...

- Sim?

- O que será que... O Sasuke-kun vai achar... Caso eu saia com o irmão dele?

Ino estapeia a própria testa, deixando Sakura um pouco assustada. "Sabia!", a loira pensa.

- Dependendo da reação do Sasuke, você verá se vale a pena continuar suspirando por ele.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

"Droga... Em parte, a culpa é minha... Mas como eu ia adivinhar que o Sasuke era louco por ela??? Esse cara é uma incógnita em relação a sentimentos!", Ino pensa, revoltada.

Mas havia conseguido a brecha que queria para fazer a pergunta mais importante daquele "plano". E conseguiu a resposta.

_"Vamos para o Konoha's Place, aquele parque de diversões que abriu_

_ aqui perto há pouco tempo. Vamos logo depois do colégio. _

_Cada um vai pra casa tomar banho e se trocar, aí ele vai lá em casa _

_me buscar pra irmos juntos, a pé mesmo..."_

Ino teve que tomar cuidado para não deixar Sakura notar o desespero que tomou conta de si. NAQUELA TARDE??? Ela ouviu, ou melhor, leu bem???

Bom, agora tinha que dar continuidade à sua "missão". Mandou como resposta "Que legal!", e ficou por isso mesmo. Sakura guardou o papel que serviu de bilhete.

_______________________________________________________________

- COMO??? HOJE??? – Sasuke, Naruto, Lee e até Shikamaru gritaram.

Estavam no corredor. Haviam esperado os demais alunos, inclusive Sakura, irem embora. "E ela nem veio avisar que não voltaria comigo...", Sasuke pensou, num misto de indignação e tristeza.

Ino não falou nada sobre Itachi. Preferiu dar prioridade àquela "bomba".

- Não temos tempo a perder! – Naruto disse – Temos que pensar em alguma coisa!

- Calma, Naruto... – retrucou Lee – O Shikamaru tem algo a falar para o Sasuke, lembra?

- Olha, Sasuke, com as poucas informações que você me deu, fica difícil chegar a alguma conclusão definitiva... Mas tudo leva a pensar que, sim, provavelmente Itachi disse alguma coisa pra Sakura mudar da noite pro dia e que ele, astuto, se aproveitou da fragilidade emocional da Sakura para induzí-la a sair com ele. Faz sentido, mas precisamos de provas concretas...

- P-peraí... Era essa sua teoria, Sasuke? – Ino perguntou, visivelmente admirada.

- Sim... Por quê? – ele perguntou de volta, sem entender a reação da loira.

- QUE DEMAIS! VOCÊ É DEMAIS, SASUKE!

Os garotos se entreolharam, todos com cara de ponto de interrogação.

Foi então que Ino contou a parte da conversa em que Sakura diz o que Itachi fez.

- Então, foi isso??? Exatamente como pensei!!! Itachi, seu cretino deplorável!!!

- Sasuke... – começou Shikamaru - ...acabei de ter uma idéia.

Os olhos do Uchiha brilharam. Os demais sorriram.

- Huhu... Nem precisava falar! – respondeu Sasuke – Eu também tive umas idéias...


	10. Parque de Diversões ou Confusões Parte 1

"O Sasuke-kun deve ter achado muito infantil de minha parte não ter avisado que não ia voltar com ele...", pensava Sakura. "Mas é que simplesmente não consigo encará-lo! Tenho medo do que ele pode me dizer, sei lá... Grrr, detesto ser tão covarde!"

Assim, com raiva de si mesma, Sakura adentrou sua casa. Foi direto para o banho. Queria relaxar para afastar essas conclusões ruins que quase sempre tirava de si mesma. A verdade era essa: Sakura era extremamente insegura. Por mais que aparentasse ser toda decidida, no fundo, tinha baixa auto-estima.

_______________________________________________________________

Lá estava Sakura, em frente à porta de casa, perdida em pensamentos. Aguardava Itachi, que acabara de ligar avisando que estava saindo de casa.

A jovem usava um esvoaçante vestido verde, do mesmo tom de seus olhos, justamente para fazer um contraste. A cintura era envolvida por uma fita rosa-claro, com um lacinho atrás. Os sapatos estilo boneca também eram rosa-claro. Os cabelos eram enfeitados com fitinhas verde-escuro, uma de cada lado. Sakura adorava se vestir assim.

Avistou Itachi. O cabelo estava com o costumeiro rabo-de-cavalo baixo. Vestia uma blusa vermelha, de manga curta e com dois dos cinco botões abertos. Resumindo: estava charmoso e sensual. Suas mãos estavam nos bolsos da calça jeans escura. O tênis era preto.

Sakura não pôde deixar de corar com a cena: cabelos ao vento, blusa aberta, um sorriso lindo, e vindo na sua direção. Que visão!

Itachi, ao ver Sakura, também não pôde deixar de admirá-la. "Hum... Que gracinha!", pensou consigo mesmo.

- Oi, Sakura! - falou, animado.

- O-oi! - ela ainda estava corada. Nunca havia parado para reparar na beleza do outro rapaz Uchiha.

- Seria clichê eu dizer que você está linda. Então, pra dar uma variada, vou mudar a frase: Sakura, você _É_ linda!

Isso só fez Sakura corar ainda mais. Cabisbaixa, disse um quase inaudível "Obrigada".

- Vamos? - perguntou Itachi.

Sakura ergueu a cabeça e assentiu com a mesma. Então, os dois começaram a caminhar em direção ao parque.

_______________________________________________________________

Poucos minutos atrás...

- Vai sair? - Sasuke perguntou, se segurando para não pular no pescoço do irmão. Já sabia para onde e _COM QUEM_ ele sairia. Mas tinha que "atuar", não é?

- Ué, você nunca foi de se preocupar com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer...

- Tem razão. Não sei o que me deu. Bom, vou pro banho.

- Tá. Enquanto isso, vou me divertir com mais uma "amiga". Era isso que queria saber, não era? Bye, bye, my foolish little brother!

Sasuke arrumou forças não se sabe de onde para manter a pose inabalável e evitar que uma tragédia acontecesse naquela casa. Estava louco para dar uma surra em Itachi, mas se controlou.

Ouviu quando o irmão bateu a porta, indicando sua saída. Era hora de pôr o plano em ação.

_______________________________________________________________

- Taturana de Fogo? Aqui é o Porco-espinho Dourado! O Gênio das Sombras já chegou aí com a Barbie Girl?

- Sim. Estão andando por aí. Quando o Príncipe Conquistador e a Rosa Escarlate chegarem, vou ligar para o Gênio das Sombras, conforme o combinado.

- Onde você está?

- Atrás de uma árvore situada nem muito perto nem muito longe da entrada. Daqui, poderei avistá-los.

- Mas por que está escondido? E o disfarce?

- Ah, o Emo Apaixonado ainda não chegou...

- Hum... Olha, eu e a Lírio dos Campos já estamos a caminho!

- Já era tempo! Que demora! - o tom de voz muda para um mais malicioso - O que andaram fazendo?

- N-não é nada do que você está pensando!!! - ele cora instantaneamente - Quando eu a convidei pra vir comigo ao parque, ela ficou tão nervosa que desmaiou! Aí, tive que levar ela pra enfermaria e esperá-la acordar...

- Entendo... Mas antes de desligar, quero dizer mais uma vez: seria bem mais empolgante se estivéssemos nos comunicando por walk-talkies em vez de celular!

- Também acho, mas estava muito em cima da hora pra arranjar alguns... Até daqui a pouco!

- Até!

Minutos depois, Taturana de Fogo avistou Príncipe Conquistador e Rosa Escarlate.

Lee e Naruto cismaram que todos deveriam ter seus "apelidos especiais para missões". Sasuke contestou veementemente, mas desistiu de argumentar porque não tinha tempo a perder com babaquices, segundo o próprio; Ino achou interessante e ajudou na escolha dos apelidos; Shikamaru apenas suspirou e disse "Façam como quiserem, mas antes prestem atenção no plano que bolei agora há pouco com Sasuke."

E ali estava Lee, o Taturana de Fogo ("O fogo da juventude me incendeia!", justificou), cumprindo sua parte na "missão": ligou para o Gênio das Sombras. Este e Barbie Girl estariam, "coincidentemente", passando justamente por onde o outro casal passaria! Sua "missão" era distraí-los ao máximo até a hora do... Er... Emo Apaixonado agir. Porco-espinho Dourado e Lírio dos Campos também foram escalados para distrair, mas estão atrasados. Lee e Sasuke, sem acompanhantes (até porque a única com quem aceitariam sair já está devidamente acompanhada), terão que perambular pelo parque disfarçados.

"Como Itachi acabou de chegar...", Lee pensava, "...suponho que Sasuke já tenha saído de casa. Logo estará aqui."

_______________________________________________________________

- Ali estão eles, Ino... - sussurrou Shikamaru - É com você!

- Hã? Ino? O que faz aqui?

- Oooi, Sakura! Bom... Depois que você me falou aonde ia, também fiquei com vontade de vir nesse parque... Aí, fiz o Shika-kun vir comigo! Huhuhu!

"Me fez vir o escambau!", pensou Shikamaru, indignado.

- Ah, aproveitei e chamei o Naruto... - prosseguiu Ino - Ele precisava de uma deixa pra chamar a Hinata-chan pra sair, e como ela ainda estava no colégio, aproveitou... O pior é que deu certo! Eles estão vindo pra cá! - a loira sorria cinicamente. Adorava a sensação de estar numa "missão secreta".

- Ino, você não devia ter feito isso... Por mim, tudo bem, mas e se o Itachi não se sentir à vont...?

- Tudo bem, Sakura-chan! Temos o dia todo! Quando eu quiser passear a sós com você, pode deixar que aviso!

- Se você diz...

- Uia, como o Itachi é gentil! Hehehe!

- Menos, Ino... - pediu Shikamaru, levemente enciumado. - Ih, meu celular! Com licença...

- E AÍ, GÊNIO DAS SOMBRAS?

- Shhh! Fala baixo, retardado!

- Iiih, eles já chegaram?

- Óbvio.

- Droga... Onde vocês estão?

Shikamaru explica, e não demora muito para Naruto e Hinata se juntarem aos outros quatro.

Mas... Onde estão Sasuke e Lee?

_______________________________________________________________

- Er... Sasuke... Tem certeza que podemos sair por aí assim?

- Claro. Todo mundo conhece esse seriado. Meu irmão, que é viciado nessas coisas, não hesitou em comprar o uniforme que os espiões de "Akatsuki" usam. Até mesmo eu vejo e gosto desse troço. Por isso ele também comprou um pra mim.

- Ah... - Lee faz uma pequena pausa - Mas ainda bem que o uniforme do seu irmão coube em mim, né?

- Sim. Vamos?

- O Itachi não vai perceber se nos vir?

- Claro que não! Não somos os únicos loucos o bastante pra sair por aí com o uniforme da Akatsuki! - pausa - Eu acho...

- Aaah, vamos logo antes que eu me arrependa mais ainda!

- Putz, você consegue ser mais chato que o Naruto!

Mandaram um torpedo para Ino perguntando sua localização, e prontamente foram respondidos.

- Estão na fila do Túnel do Amor... Que previsível... - comentou Sasuke, enquanto se dirigia para o local.

- Pena que não vamos poder entrar para vigiar o Príncipe Conquistador e a Rosa Escarlate...

- Dá pra parar com esses apelidinhos toscos???

- Por que, Emo Apaixonado?

- "Emo Apaixonado" é o cace...!

- Ei, olha eles lá! - Lee interrompe.

- Uh?

O mundo de Sasuke simplesmente pára de girar. Aquela era mesmo Sakura? "Sua" Sakura? Desde quando ela podia ficar mais linda do que já era? Estava uma graça vestida daquele jeito... Mas quem é aquele insolente com a mão sobre braço de Sakura, recostando-a em seu ombro??? Ah... É Itachi. QUÊ??? SEU IRMÃO??? Finalmente se lembrou aonde estava e por quê.

- Venha, Lee! Temos que entrar ali de qualquer jeito!

- Mas não temos par...

- Ah, a gente arranja!

- Mas e se não der?

- Qualquer coisa a gente diz que é casal gay, mas porr*, VAMOS LOGO PRA AQUELA MERD* DE FILA!!!

- C-c-calma! - suplicou Lee, tremendo de medo.

Sasuke, incontestavelmente, era assustador quando perdia o controle, já que não era de seu feitio se deixar levar pelas emoções. "Só mesmo a Sakura-san pra conseguir deixar o Emo Apaixonado nesse estado de ciúme... Parece até outra pessoa!", Lee pensava, enquanto tentava acompanhar os passos apressados do Uchiha.

**E aí, gente? Tão gostando? o/**

**Como deu pra perceber, Sakura está ficando balançada pelo Itachi... Perdão àqueles que torcem por SasuSaku, mas essa FanFic é sobre um triângulo amoroso; logo, tenho que criar meios para formar os dois casais do triângulo, né? ;D**

**Achei esse capítulo muito divertido, principalmente na parte dos apelidos e do "Qualquer coisa a gente diz que é casal gay (...)"! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Boa, Sasuke! XD**


	11. Parque de Diversões ou Confusões Parte 2

- Uh? Aaah, não acredito! – disse Naruto, entusiasmado – Dois caras vestidos de Akatsuki! Que demais!

"Essa não!", pensou Sasuke, enquanto escondia o rosto com o chapéu de palha da Akatsuki. "Só falta aquela anta correr atrás de nós..."

- CAAARA, QUE MANEIRO! – berrou o loiro, correndo atrás deles. Sasuke o olhou, fervendo de raiva. "Não! NÃO! NÃO SE APROXIME, SEU IMBECIL! BURRO! IDIOTA! ESTÚPIDO! ASNO! LERDO!", pensava, em desespero.

- Onde conseguiram esses uniformes? Sou viciado em "Akatsuki"! Não perco um episódio!

- Naruto... – murmurou Lee, com o rosto escondido – Somos nós...

- "Nós" quem? OS ATORES DE "AKATSUKI"??? AAAAAAAAAH! EU QUERO UM AUTÓGRAFO! – pausa – Mas peraí, como sabem meu nome???

- Grrr... Sou eu, Sasuke, e o sobrancelhudo, ô besta!

- ...o quê?! T-tá falando sério???

- E por que a gente mentiria sobre isso???

- Oh, my God! ENTÃO, VOCÊS SÃO ATORES DE "AKATSUKI"???

Sasuke e Lee capotam.

- Deixa de ser burro pelo menos uma vez na vida!!!

- Esse é o disfarce do qual o Sasuke estava falando, Naruto...

- Aaah, tá! Me arranja um também?

Sentindo a aura maligna que Sasuke emanava e seu instinto assassino aflorando, Naruto engoliu em seco e deu passos curtos para trás.

- Apenas continue seguindo o plano! – disse Lee, tentando contornar a situação e querendo evitar que a manchete do jornal do dia seguinte fosse "Fã maníaco vestido de Akatsuki misteriosamente mata um moleque loiro com cara de idiota mais ou menos da idade dele no Parque de Diversões Konoha's Place. Ele será julgado por homicídio doloso (com intenção de matar) e por tentativa de assassinato (ele quase matou seu acompanhante [?], um rapaz também 'uniformizado' de Akatsuki")."

Naruto, por amor à vida, voltou para a fila.

- Atores esnobes... Nem quiseram me dar autógrafo! – disse, para dar uma disfarçada.

- OH! São mesmo os atores??? – os olhos de Itachi ganharam um brilho assustador.

- Q-QUÊ??? N-não! S-são pessoas se passando por atores! N-não são eles não!

- Aaah... – visivelmente decepcionado, Itachi logo se conformou. Shikamaru, Ino e até mesmo Hinata olharam feio para Naruto. Sakura achou estranho, mas nada comentou.

- Itachi, chegou a nossa vez. – ela disse.

- Ah, sim! Dois bilhetes, por favor!

Sasuke cutucou Lee e sussurrou: "É agora!"

Foram para a fila e ficaram atrás de um casal depois de Naruto e Hinata. Shikamaru e Ino haviam acabado de pagar seus bilhetes e entrado.

Quando chegou a vez dos "Akatsukis"...

- Dois, por favor. – pediu Sasuke.

- Hum... – o homem que estava vendendo os bilhetes analisou Sasuke de cima a baixo – Tirando essa roupa ridícula, você é uma gracinha... Quer meu MSN e meu Orkut? – perguntou, completando com uma piscadinha. Sasuke só faltou morrer depois de capotar legal.

- Vamos logo, Lee...

Eles se dirigiram até o barquinho em formato de coração. Esses barquinhos ficavam bem próximos, a ponto de Sasuke poder enxergar um certo casal dali.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Mmmf...

- ...

- Mmmmmf...

- ...pode rir.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aquele homem quarentão dando em cima de você! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- Ah, já me acostumei... - Sasuke disse, com uma gota - Recebo cantada de qualquer pessoa, não importa o sexo, idade, religião, etnia...

- Isso que é ser POP, hein!

- Mas enfim, deixa isso pra lá... Cadê aquelas pedrinhas que catamos lá fora?

- Aqui!

- Ótimo! – falou Sasuke, pegando uma delas.

Enquanto isso...

- O túnel do amor é tão, tão... ROMÂNTICO!

- Hehe... Você adora essas coisas, né, Sakura-chan?

- S-sim... – ela corou um pouco – Ambientes assim me deixam tão fascinada e tão feliz!

- Sei...

- Tipo, olha essa decoração! Olha o céu falso que parece real! E essas flores? Nhaaa! Que lindo!

- Hehehehe...

- Opa! Desculpa! Me empolguei...

- Não tem problema. – ele sorriu. Sakura corou e, para disfarçar, olhou para o lado oposto ao que Itachi estava. Querendo aproveitar a chance, Itachi levantou o braço para pôr em volta do pescoço de Sakura, mas...

- AI!

- Que foi?!

- Levantei o braço e inclinei um pouco e do nada veio uma pedra em cima dele!

- Eu, hein! Que estranho!

Lá atrás, alguém ria internamente. Ou melhor, "alguéns". Mais precisamente, seis pessoas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi tentou fazer aquilo mais vezes, e em todas foi impedido do mesmo jeito. Por fim, desistiu.

Ao saírem dali, todos se dirigiram para a montanha-russa. Conseguiram ficar no mesmo carro. Claro, Itachi e Sakura nos primeiros assentos, seguidos de Shikamaru e Ino, Naruto e Hinata, e Sasuke e Lee devidamente disfarçados.

- Sakura-chan, se ficar com medo, pode me abraçar à vontade!

- Hahahaha... Obrigada!

"É o que veremos...", pensou Sasuke.

Quando as curvas começaram a ficar perigosas e a velocidade aumentou, todas as garotas gritaram e abraçaram seus respectivos pares (bom, Naruto também gritou, mas enfim...).

A velocidade diminuiu. Sakura deu sinais que ia se soltar de Itachi, mas ele a impediu, continuando a abraçá-la. Sasuke aproveitou, pegou um elástico e, esticando-o entre os dedos, mirou a nuca de Itachi e conseguiu acertá-la.

- AAAI! – ele pôs as mãos na nuca.

- O que houve?!

- Alguma coisa atingiu meu pescoço!

- Eu, hein! Bizarro!

Depois da montanha-russa, foi a vez da xícara giratória. Porém, Sasuke e Lee não ficaram na mesma xícara que os outros, pois o limite era de seis pessoas.

A casa do terror foi onde Sasuke, sempre com discrição, mais usou suas "armas". Basicamente, Lee era quem carregava essas "armas" (escondidas atrás da capa, claro) e entregava a Sasuke o que este pedia no momento. Os outros quatro tinham que segurar o riso para não levantar suspeitas. Sasuke chegou a usar pistola d'água!

Assim, o dia foi passando. Sasuke só deixava Itachi em paz quando este ia comer alguma coisa com Sakura. E ele mesmo também tinha que se alimentar, assim como os outros.

No final da tarde, Sakura comentou o quanto o céu estava bonito naquele tom alaranjado, quase virando noite.

- Quer ver mais de perto? – Itachi estava todo dolorido devido aos ataques que recebera constantemente o dia todo, não se sabe de onde. Mas nada que o impedisse de se mover (Sasuke, no ápice do ciúme, lamentava por isso).

- Hã? Tem como?

- Claro, querida! É só a gente ir na roda-gigante! "Talvez lá eu fique seguro...", pensava.

- OH! EU QUERO IR! Vamos, vamos! Por favooor!

- Tá, mas...

- Mas...?

- Dessa vez, quero ir a sós com você.

Sakura sentiu a face arder.

- T-tá... Vou avisar aos outros...

Então...

- Tem certeza, Sakura?

- Tenho, Ino... Eu consenti quando ele disse que avisaria quando quisesse ficar a sós comigo... E a idéia original era vir só eu e ele, né? De qualquer maneira, teria que ficar sozinha com Itachi...

- Hum... Verdade... - "Droga!", a loira pensou, assim como os demais.

- Então... Tchauzinho!

E lá foi Sakura com Itachi para a fila da roda-gigante. Sasuke e Lee estavam observando tudo ao longe. Shikamaru ligou para Sasuke e contou tudo. O Uchiha falou que tinham que dar um jeito de entrar na cabine que ficaria exatamente em frente à cabine dos dois.

Com as observações e cálculos de Shikamaru, isso foi possível. Agora, Sasuke não poderia fazer nada além de "assistir".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Itachi, já tem uma estrela aparecendo no céu! Olha lá!

- É mesmo! E parece que hoje o céu vai ficar todo estrelado!

- Aham! E hoje é dia de lua cheia! Que sorte!

- Sakura-chan, chegamos ao topo! Olha que vista!

- Oh! Que lindo!

Itachi e Sakura estavam sentados um ao lado do outro. Juntos, vislumbravam tudo lá de cima. Era uma bela visão.

- Até me senti importante lá em cima! – Sakura comentou, enquanto a cabine descia – Me senti quase que no topo do mundo!

- Você não se acha importante?

- Er... Não muito...

- Uma menina tão linda e tão encantadora como você devia se dar mais valor, sabia?

- Ah... Hehe... É... Hehehe... – ela mirou o chão com o olhar. Estava sem-graça e levemente ruborizada.

- Não fique assim... Foi só um comentário...

- T-tudo bem... Eu...! – quando virou o rosto para voltar a fitá-lo, notou que o de Itachi estava bem próximo do dela. Mais um pouco e seus lábios teriam se tocado. Sakura ruborizou ainda mais e seu coração acelerou absurdamente.

Devagar, Itachi foi chegando mais perto... E Sakura se afastando... E ele se aproximando mais... Até que uma hora Sakura sentiu a parede atrás de si e não teve mais como se afastar. Itachi sorriu de maneira sensual. Sakura parecia hipnotizada por aquele sorriso, ou melhor, por aquele homem à sua frente. Não conseguia falar nada. Seu rosto queimava. Então, quando chegaram ao topo novamente, com aquele crepúsculo ao fundo prestes a se tornar noite e as luzes do parque e da cidade começando a acender... Itachi pôs seus lábios sobre os de Sakura.

Beijava-a suavemente. A princípio, ela resistiu, mas não agüentou e entreabriu os lábios, permitindo a Itachi aprofundar o beijo. De suave evoluiu para ardente. Quando viram, não queriam saber de mais nada além de se beijar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As pessoas de uma certa cabine olhavam chocados para a cena à frente. Mas uma pessoa em especial estava mais abalada.

- Eeei! Terra para Sasuke, Terra para Sasuke! – Naruto tentou tirar Sasuke daquele estado de inércia, mas foi em vão – Fecha essa boca que já tá saindo baba! AAAI, QUE NOOOJO, CAIU NO MEU PÉ!

Petrificado. Descrição perfeita para Sasuke naquele momento. Ele não ouvia, não falava, não se mexia... Só respirava por questão de sobrevivência.

Ninguém acreditava no que estava acontecendo ali em frente. Olhavam piedosos para Sasuke de vez em quando. Ele permanecia sem reação.

***foge dos tiros* AAAAAAAH! Não me matem! _____**

**Ficaram tão chocados quanto o povo da FanFic? 8D**

**Calma que vocês vão se surpreender ainda mais (ou não)! \o\**

**OBS: dedico este capítulo à , que me deixou um comentário no capt. 10 que me emocionou bastante! Muito obrigada por tantos elogios e por estar gostando tanto da FanFic! ///  
**


	12. Coração dividido

Quando Sakura voltou a si, empurrou Itachi. Levou os dedos aos lábios. Tremia de nervosismo, sem acreditar no que havia feito. Seu rosto estava completamente vermelho.

- O que foi, Sakura-chan? Estava tão bom que se assustou? Huhuhu!

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Sakura deu um tapa no rosto de Itachi. Este sorriu cinicamente.

Vendo que ele se aproximava de novo, Sakura levantou-se rapidamente e andou para o mais longe possível. Ficou ali em pé, parada, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego daquele beijo arrebatador. Itachi continuou sentado, também sem respirar direito. Ambos ficavam arfando e se encarando, até que a cabine parou e chegou a hora de descer.

Sakura foi a primeira a sair. Dava passos apressados, seu rosto ainda queimava, suas pernas estavam bambas. Procurou o banco mais próximo para se sentar. Itachi andava até ela calmamente, como se nada demais tivesse acontecido.

- Ei... – ele disse, parado em frente à jovem – Eu prometi que não te forçaria a nada, e cumpri minha promessa. Isso você não pode negar.

Sakura, que estava cabisbaixa, continuou assim. Itachi prosseguiu:

- Fiquei quieto quando você se levantou. Se você não queria mais, obviamente que não te forçaria a nada. Sou mulherengo, mas não sou tarado. Isso você também não pode negar.

Sakura ergueu a cabeça e olhou nos olhos de Itachi. Aquele olhar frio, aquela expressão indiferente ao que acontecera, algo que ela nunca tinha visto da parte de Itachi... Isso a fez lembrar de alguém que é frio e indiferente constantemente: Sasuke. "O que foi que eu fiz?", pensou, sentindo as lágrimas surgirem por causa do nervosismo. "Por que eu fiz isso? Por que me deixei levar? Por quê? Se eu amo o Sasuke-kun, então por quê...?"

- Sakura-chan, a gente se deixou levar pela emoção... – Sakura pensa: "Agora ele deu pra ler minha mente?!" – Nos deixamos levar pelo clima do momento... E o clima esquentou... Foi só isso... – ele se ajoelhou em frente a ela e começou a enxugar-lhe as lágrimas – Podemos repetir a dose mais vezes se quiser... Huhuhu...

Esse comentário fez Sakura estapear a mão que Itachi usava para limpar suas lágrimas. Furiosa, disse:

- Como tem coragem de falar uma coisa dessas sabendo muito bem quem eu gostaria que estivesse no seu lugar???

Pontada no coração de Itachi. "O quê??? Depois de eu tê-la deixado me provar, ainda prefere a ele???"

- Sério mesmo, às vezes eu chego a duvidar da masculinidade do meu querido irmãozinho. Uma garota como você esse tempo todo ao lado dele, e ele nunca deu a mínima. Lamentável.

Facada no coração de Sakura. "C-como é que é???"

- Você nunca deu a mínima pra mim também! Por que isso agora???

- O quê??? Assim você me ofende! Acho até que tenho algum tipo de queda por você, mas nunca dei importância a isso...

- V-você o quê??? – Sakura ficou pasma. É verdade que tinha estranhado o convite repentino de Itachi depois do incidente do elevador, mas não imaginava que podia ser por isso.

- Pára de show e admite logo que gostou... E que quer de novo... – Itachi disse, com um sorriso provocante. "E não é que eu estava motivado por uma mera queda? Mas não me prendo a ninguém... Não quero nada sério com ela... Além disso, meu verdadeiro objetivo é me vingar de Sasuke... Mas nem lembro direito por quê... Hum... Foi por algo idiota, tenho certeza. Ou será que, na verdade, inconscientemente eu sempre quis essa garota e usei algum acontecimento idiota como desculpa pra começar a investir nela?", enquanto pensava nisso, Itachi admirava a expressão incrédula de Sakura em tom vermelho. "Ah, isso pouco importa agora... O que importa é que consegui seduzi-la com sucesso! Hohoho!"

Sakura permaneceu estática. E agora? Se deixaria levar de novo? Sentiu Itachi segurando levemente seu rosto. Fechou os olhos com força. Não sabia o que fazer.

- Ora, ora, impressionante! Então, era essa sua "amiga", Itachi?

Aquela voz era mais do que familiar tanto para Itachi quanto para Sakura. Ambos olharam na direção da voz. Sakura arregalou os olhos.

- S-sasuke-kun???

Ele estava a poucos metros de distância, à esquerda deles. Segurava o chapéu de palha e a capa da Akatsuki, que havia resolvido tirar, assim como Lee. Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto e Hinata estavam logo atrás deles.

Sakura perdeu a fala. "C-como ele...???"

- Como sabia que eu estava aqui? – indagou Itachi. Sakura pensou: "Pára de ler minha mente, pô!"

- Não interessa.

- Hum... Muito esclarecedor! E esse uniforme aí da Akatsuki? Por que aquele feioso também tem uma?

Veias saltaram na testa de Lee. Sakura disse:

- Ei... N-não me diga que aqueles caras que vimos vestidos de Akatsuki eram...?

- Exatamente. – confirmou Ino – Foi tudo parte de um... Er... "Plano"...

- Hã? Que tipo de plano?

- Ah... Er...

"Ino, por que não cala essa boca???", todos pensaram, inclusive Hinata.

- Agora, não importa mais. – cortou Shikamaru, antes que Ino falasse mais do que devia. "Temos que ir antes que esse Itachi perceba tudo!", pensou.

Sasuke não parava de olhar para Sakura. Esta, que até então ficou olhando Ino, esperando alguma resposta, depois do que Shikamaru disse, fitou Sasuke. Quando seus olhares se cruzaram, o Uchiha menor fechou os olhos e virou as costas para ir embora. Começou a andar até a saída, e os outros fizeram o mesmo.

"Isso! Isso! Vamos o mais depressa possível!", Shikamaru dizia internamente. E os demais também. Sabiam que, a qualquer momento, Itachi poderia...

- Opa! Peraí! – o Uchiha maior disse, se levantando. Todos pensaram: "Ferrou!" e pararam de andar na mesma hora, exceto Sasuke. – Não acredito que se expôs ao ridículo desse jeito, irmãozinho!

Sakura ainda não havia captado a idéia. Itachi prosseguiu:

- Tudo isso foi por ciúmes, é? Patético! Francamente, Sasuke, eu nunca esperaria uma coisa dessas de você!

Uma veia enorme saltou na cabeça de Sasuke.

- Eu ainda não entendi... – murmurou Sakura, mas alto o suficiente para Itachi escutar.

- Deixa que eu te explico: lembra daqueles ataques que eu sofria misteriosamente? Aqueles Akatsukis, que agora descobrimos quem eram, sempre estavam por perto quando isso acontecia! Sacou?

- Oh! – ela exclamou, admirada. Finalmente ligou as coisas. Levantou do banco e gritou – E-espera, Sasuke-kun!

Ele não havia parado de andar um segundo, e estava cada vez mais distante. Sakura insistiu:

- SASUKE-KUN!

Foi ignorada novamente. Naruto se aproximou dela e disse:

- Vejo que ainda não entendeu tudo... Nem mesmo eu seria tão idiota de tentar falar com ele agora se eu estivesse no seu lugar...

- Hã? M-mas por q...?

- S-sakura-chan... – Hinata falou – N-nós ficamos na cabine da roda-gigante... N-na que ficava em frente... À sua... Lee-kun e Sasuke-kun... T-todos nós... Vimos tudo... V-vimos o que aconteceu...

- Q-quê???

- Com a nossa ajuda... – complementou Naruto – Ele fez o que pôde pra atrapalhar seu encontro... Mas... Acabou que não deu certo, né...

- M-mas por quê ele faria isso??? O Sasuke-kun jamais faria uma coisa dessas!!! I-isso é muito... Muito anti-Sasuke-kun!!!

- Você que pensa. – Shikamaru falou – Mas ninguém aqui dirá nada a respeito. Ouviu, Ino?

- Grrr! É claro que eu não falaria nada! Isso é assunto deles!

- Ah, que bom que você sabe. Menos mal.

- Hunf!

Itachi, por dentro, sorria vitorioso. Queria rir, mas tinha que se conter. "Caraca, maluco, isso foi melhor do que eu esperava!", pensava.

Sakura emudeceu. Voltou a olhar Sasuke. Este já estava muito longe, e por isso só se via o vulto do rapaz. "Será possível que... Que você... Mas eu não entendo por quê! Seria por... Por ciúmes? VOCÊ?" Ela tentava achar alguma lógica para o que Sasuke havia feito, mas não conseguia encontrar.

- Itachi... – disse – Desculpe, mas... Não vou me sentir à vontade... Voltando com você...

- Entendo... – ele beijou a testa dela – Amanhã a gente se vê (se eu for pro colégio)! Bye, bye!

Quando Itachi já estava a alguns metros de distância, Sakura perguntou se Ino poderia ir com ela até em casa. Shikamaru se ofereceu para ir com as duas, e depois levava Ino em casa. Naruto ia levar Hinata.

E, assim, cada um voltou para seu respectivo lar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke caminhava tentando assimilar tudo o que acontecera. "Primeiro, descobri o que sentia por ela... Depois, acabei envolvendo um monte de gente num plano maluco feito quando eu estava completamente tomado pela emoção, ou seja, o bom-senso não estava comigo... A razão só voltou a mim quando eu vi... Quando eu vi... Uma das cenas mais repugnantes que já vi em toda a minha vida. Algo que jamais imaginei presenciar um dia. E que jamais imaginei que pudesse doer tanto.", pensava. "É como se meu coração tivesse sido feito em pedaços... – pausa – Mas peraí, desde quando sou tão sentimental assim??? Putz... É como o Naruto me disse naquele dia: a gente só dá valor às coisas quando perde. Mesmo sendo idiota do jeito que é, isso que ele disse foi muito sábio, profundo e verdadeiro, devo admitir. Mas agora já é tarde demais para arrependimentos."

Sasuke chegou em casa e foi direto para o banho. Não queria, de jeito nenhum, dar de cara com Itachi. Se o visse... Ah, se o visse... Melhor nem tentar pensar no que ele poderia fazer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Muito obrigada, gente...

- Você vai ficar bem, Sakura? Não quer que eu durma aqui hoje?

- Não... Tudo bem, Ino... Preciso de um tempo sozinha... – Sakura sorriu melancolicamente – Mais uma vez, obrigada por me acompanharem!

Sendo assim, Sakura adentrou seu lar.

Enquanto voltava com Ino, Shikamaru falou:

- É melhor você evitar ficar a sós com a Sakura até ela e o Sasuke se acertarem... Senão, você pode acabar soltando o que não deve... A gente sabe dos dois lados da história, mas ela não... Sei que é difícil pra você, como amiga, ficar calada sabendo que Itachi está enganando Sakura e que Sasuke gosta mesmo dela, mas fica na sua, tá? Deixa que depois eles se resolvem. Não devemos nos meter.

- Eu já sei disso, pô! Mas, como você mesmo disse, é difícil pra mim ter que ficar quieta...

- Novidade.

- EI!

- Hahahahaha! Eu entendi o que vocês quis dizer... Eu me sentiria que nem você em relação ao Chouji... Também me sentiria culpado, como se estivesse "traindo" meu amigo... Mas já fizemos até onde nos cabia. Tente se consolar com isso e deixar a consciência tranqüila.

- Tá... Vou tentar... – Ino sorriu – Obrigada, Shika-kun!

- Disponha! – ele sorriu de volta.

E continuaram em direção ao lar Yamanaka.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura chegou, tomou banho e deitou em sua cama. Estava exausta, não só fisicamente, mas também mentalmente.

Começou a refletir sobre como ela e Sasuke mudaram.

Quando crianças, Sakura era a menina mais tímida da sala (depois de Hinata), e Sasuke era mais sociável e expressivo. Ao crescerem, Sakura perdeu a timidez excessiva e foi fazendo amigas com o tempo, das quais a mais próxima é Ino; já Sasuke, pressionado pelo pai, que não queria outro filho desleixado como Itachi, passou a receber uma educação mais rígida do mesmo e a ser mais cobrado. Foi inevitável que deixasse de ser aquele menino calmo, porém alegre e espontâneo, e se tornasse um rapaz frio, orgulhoso e fechado. Amigos? A mais próxima, desde sempre, era Sakura. E, por mais que não admitisse, Naruto havia se tornado um amigo muito próximo também. A verdade era que ambos eram seus melhores amigos, mas quem disse que ele admitia isso? Aprendera a sufocar sentimentos e a ser indiferente para com eles. Justamente o contrário de Sakura, que aprendera a extravasar sentimentos (do seu próprio jeito, é claro).

O choque entre as novas personalidades provocou as primeiras brigas entre a até então dupla dinâmica da escola. Não que não tivessem outros amigos, pois tinham, mas passavam muito tempo juntos. Já havia virado rotina dizer "não" quando alguém perguntava se estavam namorando. Bom, o fato é que as gentilezas de Sasuke passaram a fazer contraste com suas palavras duras e atitudes frias. E Sakura ficava cada vez mais carente da atenção e carinho dados por Sasuke outrora.

E Itachi? Sempre foi malandro, vagabundo e mulherengo. Porém, era naturalmente um gênio e tinha facilidade para aprender. Por isso, bastava estudar na véspera, ou simplesmente dar uma lida na matéria meia-hora antes da prova, que já bastava. Em relação ao irmão, sempre foi o chato provocador; em relação à Sakura, sempre foi carinhoso e respeitador. Admitia para si mesmo que tinha uma queda por ela, mas nada muito relevante. Isso até o dia que Sasuke o enganou para escapar de lavar a louça, despertando o espírito vingativo de Itachi, que resolveu usar Sakura como pretexto para tal vingança. E conseguiu o que queria. Até mais do que esperava.

Agora, uma dúvida pairava sobre a cabeça de Sakura: o que deveria fazer? Simplesmente jogar fora todo amor que nutriu por Sasuke, todos os momentos bons que passaram juntos, abdicar disso para se entregar a um relacionamento sem compromisso, cuja base é apenas atração física e não amor? Pelas palavras da própria, isso seria, definitivamente, muito... "Anti-Sakura". O problema era: ela havia gostado do beijo. E se repreendia por isso.

"Não, não e não! Se eu amo o Sasuke-kun, como posso ter gostado de beijar o Itachi???", pensava. "O mais surreal é exatamente isso: eu e Itachi termos nos beijado! É difícil acreditar que... Eu e ele... Realmente... E o que o Sasuke-kun pretendia tentando atrapalhar meu encontro??? Por que ele faria algo tão doido assim??? Por quê??? É algo que, mesmo se tivessem filmado e me colocassem pra assistir, eu não acreditaria... Simplesmente porque não faz o menor sentido! Grrr... Como vou saber o que ele realmente quis com isso? Será que ele responderia se eu perguntasse? Droga... E ele nem quis falar comigo... Essa chateação dele também é sem sentido... A não ser que ele me amasse, mas isso... Isso é uma incógnita. E eu nem tenho muita esperança em relação a essa possibilidade mesmo..."

E esse era o coração bipolar de Sakura: um lado pendia para Sasuke, e o outro, para Itachi. Por mais que tentasse, não podia (e, no fundo, nem queria) esquecer aquele beijo sensacional. Ao mesmo tempo, o amor inabalável por Sasuke continuava firme e forte.

Sakura estava extremamente confusa. E era compreensível.


	13. A revelação

A mãe Uchiha chega do trabalho. Fala com Itachi, que estava vendo televisão esparramado no sofá, e foi ao quarto de Sasuke. Viu que estava dormindo e não quis acordá-lo.

- Por que o Sasuke foi dormir tão cedo? Você sabe de alguma coisa, Itachi? – ela perguntou, descendo a escada.

- Hum? Ah, quando ele chegou, já estava assim... Deve ter ficado estudando a tarde toda e acabou indo dormir mais cedo...

- Entendo... Mas ele sabe que tem dias que tanto eu quanto seu pai chegamos mais cedo do trabalho, e sabe como ele é, né? Vai querer todo mundo jantando junto. É bom o Sasuke aproveitar bem esse sono!

- Pois é...

Itachi, definitivamente, não estava dando a mínima para o que tinha feito, muito menos para o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Sakura. Admitia para si mesmo que havia sido diferente das outras mulheres que teve, e especial até certo ponto, pois conhecia Sakura há anos e tinha certa afeição por ela, mas nada que o abalasse ou fizesse tomar certas atitudes como as que Sasuke tomou para se livrar de algum "rival". A não ser que esse "rival" fosse o próprio Sasuke. Nesse caso, não mediria esforços. Achava um "jogo" muito interessante e divertido.

Sasuke estava tão cansado que dormiu direto. Idem para Sakura.

No dia seguinte, Sasuke acordou um pouco antes do que devia. "Ainda bem! Assim, não corro o risco de me deparar com ela, já que vou ter que passar em frente à casa dela no caminho do colégio...", pensou.

Sendo assim, pôs o uniforme rapidamente. Por estar sem fome, nem tomou café-da-manhã. E lá se foi em direção ao colégio.

Sakura acordou no horário de sempre. Tomou café meio sem vontade, pôs o uniforme e ficou parada em frente à porta de casa.

"A quem estou querendo enganar? Se ontem ele nem quis falar comigo, imagina se hoje vai comigo à escola!", pensou. Então, com os olhos marejados, seguiu rumo à escola.

Itachi? Dormiu até tarde e perdeu a hora.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke foi um dos primeiros a chegar. Ino, Hinata e Lee já estavam na sala, mas nenhum deles se atreveu a perguntar nada, e desviaram o olhar do Uchiha. Este escolheu um lugar para sentar... No fundo da sala. Shikamaru e Naruto chegaram no momento em que Sasuke escolheu sua carteira no "fundão". Seus olhos arregalaram-se, pois Sasuke era do tipo que nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma, deixaria de sentar ou no meio ou na frente, a não ser que lhe dessem um bom motivo. Com Sakura, era a mesma coisa.

Shikamaru e Naruto também não falaram nada com Sasuke.

Sakura chegou minutos depois, quando quase todos os alunos já estavam em sala.

Ela e Sasuke se encararam. A turma inteira sentiu um clima estranho no ar, e sua atenção voltou-se para os dois indivíduos que se olhavam fixamente. Sakura enrubesceu. Estava visivelmente nervosa. Já Sasuke, com o semblante apático de sempre.

Quando Sakura fez menção de falar algo, Sasuke fechou os olhos, recostando a cabeça na parede atrás de si (afinal, estava na última carteira da fileira). Sakura voltou ao olhar triste de quando havia adentrado a sala, e sentou-se na frente, como sempre fizera.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Sasuke e Sakura não sentaram perto um do outro.

"Que horror! Eles nunca brigaram tão feio a esse ponto! O que será que aconteceu?", as pessoas comentavam entre si.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ser tratada com indiferença pelo Uchiha já não era tão raro. Porém, ser sumariamente ignorada pelo mesmo era muito pior. Dava para sentir que ele não a queria por perto. Ele jamais havia emanado esse tipo de sentimento, de querê-la longe. E isso era muito, muito doloroso para Sakura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Passaram-se três dias desde a ida ao Parque de Diversões. No quarto dia, Itachi resolveu ir para o colégio. Só no segundo tempo, é claro.

Era a mesma coisa há três dias: Sasuke acordava mais cedo, ia para o colégio, evitava Sakura, e ela, sem coragem, não ia falar com ele (não só ela, mas também todos que estavam presentes no dia do Parque não tinham coragem de falar com Sasuke); depois, Sasuke ia para casa e ficava em seu quarto fazendo qualquer coisa que o impedisse de ver e/ou falar com Itachi, ou seja, há três dias eles não se falavam; enfim, quando sua mãe ia chamá-lo para jantar, ele alegava estar sem fome porque já tinha lanchado (e tinha mesmo); por fim, enrolava mais um pouco e ia dormir.

No quarto dia, porém, as coisas seriam diferentes: primeiro porque Itachi iria ao colégio, ou seja, poderia ocorrer o primeiro contato entre ele e Sakura depois do incidente do Parque; segundo, porque era dia do pai e da mãe de Sasuke chegarem mais cedo do trabalho, ou seja, forçadamente, Sasuke teria que encarar Itachi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais uma vez, ninguém falou com Sasuke e vice-versa.

No recreio, Sakura vê Itachi e enrubesce, mas finge que não o viu e se afasta discretamente. Ele sorri e pensa: "Dessa vez, passa... Mas não vai poder fugir de mim pra sempre... Huhu..."

Sasuke quis lanchar sozinho, assim como vinha fazendo nesses últimos dias. Não estava muito a fim de conversar, e ninguém ir atrás dele era mais do que conveniente. "Me parece que eles estão com medo de falar comigo...", pensa. "Ah, amanhã resolvo isso... Quero mais é ficar quieto no meu canto."

Assim, mais uma manhã escolar passou.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Itachi, cadê o Sasuke? – o pai pergunta.

- Ah, tá no quarto dele tendo mais uma daquelas "crises emo"...

- Itachi, não fale assim do seu irmão! – repreende a mãe – Você tem que respeitar o jeito dele! E daí se ele é emo???

- Querida, menos... Itachi, diga a Sasuke que quero a família TODA reunida à mesa.

- Sim, pai.

Um minuto depois...

- AAAAAH!

- O que foi isso???

- Vou ver o que é, querido!

Quando a mãe Uchiha sobe as escadas e vira na direção do quarto...

- Itachi, por que seu rabo-de-cavalo está em pé preso num facão de churrasco pendurado na parede que fica em frente à porta do quarto do Sasuke???

- ...sem comentários.

Sasuke aparece na porta.

- Droga! Deu tempo dele se agachar...

- SASUKE!

- Que é, mãe? Não posso nem brincar de atirador de facas?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura jantava, mas sem prestar atenção. Estava mais concentrada em seus pensamentos. "Fui ignorada de novo... Grrr, isso já está me irritando! Qualquer hora coloco aquele mistério em pessoa na parede! Ele vai ver só!" – nessa hora, mastigou com tanta força que parecia que ia quebrar os dentes – "Em compensação... Hoje Itachi foi ao colégio... Nem consegui falar com ele de tanta vergonha..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto a família Uchiha janta, a campainha toca.

- Eu atendo. – diz Sasuke.

Ao abrir a porta...

- Fala, Sasu...!

Ouve-se o barulho da porta batendo.

- Quem era?

- Ninguém, mãe. Deve ter sido algum desses engraçadinhos que apertam e saem correndo.

- Hum...

No mesmo instante, a campainha é tocada de novo, várias vezes seguidas. A mãe Uchiha resolve atender.

- Oi, tia! O Sasuke me chamou pra dormir aqui hoje!

- EU O Q...????????

- Poxa, filho, porque não me avisou antes? Eu teria preparado um pratão de ramen pra ele!

- Isso só pode ser alucinação... Só posso estar num pesadelo...

- Sasuke, tenha bons modos! Não foi essa a educação que te dei!

- Perdão, papai.

- Naruto, pode deixar suas coisas no quarto dele e se sentar conosco.

- Valeu, tio!

Após Naruto se empanturrar de comida, ele e Sasuke se dirigiram para o quarto.

- Por que tenho que te aturar até de noite? Já não basta me ver todo dia de manhã não?

- Ééééé... Não?

- Putz... Podia pelo menos avisar que vinha!

- Eu ia avisar, mas já sabia o que você faria...

- O quê?

- Não ia deixar.

- Com toda certeza.

Naruto capota.

- Olha, não vim aqui à toa...

- NÃO? VAI CHOVER!

- Cala a boca, pô! Eu tinha que te falar uma coisa...

- Telegrama, carta, telefone, celular, e-mail, MSN e Orkut servem pra quê, criatura ignóbia?!

- Mas tinha que ser pessoalmente... É confidencial...

- Uia. Que legal. Olha minha cara de interesse.

- Hunf!

- Mal posso esperar pra saber. Olha, não sei como consegui viver até hoje sem tal informação.

- Cala a boca e me escuta! Daqui a uma semana, vai ter o Baile de Inverno...

- Uau. Minha vida mudou completamente agora.

- DEIXA DE SER CHATO! Essa vai ser uma boa chance pra você se reconciliar com a Sakura-chan!

- ...não mencione esse nome nesta casa.

- Iiih, ficou bolado mesmo, hein!

- ...você realmente não tem medo da morte.

- Deixando suas ameaças de lado, vou dizer logo que tenho que dizer. Não era isso não. Ou melhor, tem a ver...

- Pára de enrolar e fala logo antes que eu perca a paciência.

- Lembra que quando a gente tinha doze anos formamos um trio com a Sakura-chan pra fazer um trabalho?

- E daí?

- Daí que você estava com muita febre no dia do trabalho, que era pra ser feito em sala... Como você teve que faltar, eu e a Sakura-chan pedimos ao professor pra fazer em casa que na próxima aula a gente entregava. Fomos te avisar depois da escola. Foi aí que... – ele hesita em continuar.

- "Que" o quê?

- Er...

INÍCIO DO FLASHBACK

- Oi, Sakura-chan! Oi, moleque loiro com cara de idiota!

- VOU TE MOSTRAR QUEM É O IDIOTA, PALHAÇO!!!

- Naruto, cala a boca. Itachi, viemos visitar o Sasuke-kun.

- Ora, não seja por isso! Fiquem à vontade!

Os dois adentram o lar Uchiha.

- Como meus pais estão trabalhando, eu tenho que ficar cuidando dele e da casa... Podem subir! Daqui a pouco eu levo alguma coisa pra vocês beberem!

- Obrigada, Itachi! Vamos, Naruto!

- Vamos!

Ao abrirem a porta, se deparam com um moribundo, digo, com Sasuke.

- Tadinho! Olha a cara de sofrimento dele!

- Ele tá é de frescura, isso sim! Como é que uma simples febre pode derrubar um homem?!

- Pelo menos reconhece que sou homem, ao contrário de você.

- Ué, você não tava dormindo???

- Com sua voz estridente, é impossível. cof, cof

Sakura se aproxima e se agacha ao lado da cama, firmando-se nos joelhos.

- Que horror! Sasuke-kun, você tá ardendo! – diz a menina, com a mão na testa do Uchiha.

- Não exagera. Mas... O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? cof

- Sasuke-kun, não senta! É melhor você continuar deit...!

- Não enche, Haruno! Não estou tão mal!

- Teimoso! – ela exclama, olhando irritada para o rapaz à sua frente.

- Ô animal, você faltou ao trabalho de hoje e agora temos que fazer em casa. Toma o esquema.

- Hum...

Ele lê e devolve para o loiro.

- E então, Sasuke-kun?

- Temos que fazer logo. cof, cof As provas estão chegando e... Não quero... Deixar... Nenhum trabalho... Pendeeente...

Dito isso, Sasuke desmaia. Seu corpo se inclina para frente. Sakura, que não havia saído da posição inicial, ainda ajoelhada rapidamente segura Sasuke pelos ombros, mas... Na distração... Seus rostos ficam na mesma direção e... Os lábios de Sasuke caem sobre os de Sakura.

Ela ficou estática. Naruto, mais ainda. Sasuke, inconsciente, roubou o primeiro beijo de Sakura!

Nesse instante, Itachi abre a porta.

- Quem quer refrig...? Ih, desculpa atrapalhar esse momento íntimo! Huhu! Com licença!

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- Aí, Itachi saiu, eu te xinguei mentalmente de tudo que podia e fui te ajeitar na cama. Sakura estava paralisada e tão vermelha quanto você, mas não de febre, né...

Silêncio.

- Sasuke?

Mais silêncio.

- S-sasuke? F-fala alguma coisa!

Ele estava olhando para qualquer ponto fixo ali no quarto. Estava alheio ao mundo, perdido em pensamentos. Quer dizer que ficou sem saber disso por quase três anos??? Que tanto ele quanto Sakura haviam trocado o primeiro beijo UM COM O OUTRO??? E Itachi sabia! Será que, se não fosse por esse acidente, Sakura teria correspondido ao beijo de Itachi com tamanha naturalidade? Pelo o que sabia, a garota queria que seu primeiro beijo fosse especial, com o cara que ela amasse... E se esse cara fosse ele? Se fosse, não era daquele jeito que Sakura esperava que acontecesse... E os três guardaram esse segredo por tanto tempo...

- Ei! Ei! Sa...!

- POR QUE NÃO ME DISSE ANTES???

- AAAAH! NÃO QUERO MORRER!

- E eu agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido... POR QUE NÃO ME DISSE ANTES, SEU IMBECIL???

- Porque a Sakura-chan achou melhor assim!

- O-o quê?!

- Ela teve medo da sua reação se você soubesse... Achou que seria inútil te falar, porque você não acreditaria... E, mesmo se acreditasse, não ia se importar... Sendo que isso teve uma importância enorme pra ela.

- Grrr... E aquele verme nojento infeliz do Itachi sabia o tempo todo...

- Pois é...

- Mas por que você resolveu me contar isso agora?

- Pra você não ficar tão preocupado duvidando do que a Sakura-chan sente por você. Acredite, ela é louca por você. Foi por isso que eu e Lee desistimos dela.

Ambos se encaravam, cada um com sua expressão séria.

Sasuke se levantou e, observando as duas fotos de sua cabeceira, disse:

- Mas... Isso não muda o fato de que eles se beijaram.

- E daí se eles se beijaram? O que importa é o que ela sente por você!

- Tá. Sabia que o Kiba agarrou a Hinata? Disseram que ela adorou!

- O QUÊ??? EU VOU MATAR ESSE CACHORRO E ESSA FALSA!!!

- Só falei isso pra você entender perfeitamente como estou me sentindo.

- Uh...

Mais uma vez, o silêncio pairou no ar. Naruto pôde sentir por poucos segundos o que Sasuke sentia há quatro dias. E que continuaria sentindo por tempo indeterminado.

"Nunca pensei que roubaria o primeiro beijo dela, ainda mais de maneira tão patética... O que consola é que pelo menos fui EU quem roubou, né... Mas de que adianta se, por acaso... Itachi conseguir roubar o coração dela?" Uma expressão de desgosto se forma no rosto de Sasuke após se fazer essa pergunta. Naruto o observa. "Será que eu já... Te fiz chorar?" Ele sorri tristemente, enquanto completa o pensamento. "Que pergunta mais besta... É claro que sim... Aposto que várias vezes... E ela não merecia isso... Não merecia!" Ele soca a mesa, revoltado consigo mesmo.

Vários sentimentos tomam posse de Sasuke. Em menos de uma semana, descobriu tanta coisa... Queria extravasar esses sentimentos de alguma forma. E a forma que seu corpo encontrou foram as lágrimas.

O choro de Sasuke era silencioso. Por mais que tentasse parar de chorar, não adiantava... As lágrimas teimavam em continuar caindo cada vez mais rápido.

Naruto foi em sua direção e o abraçou. Sasuke permaneceu com os braços esticados. Hesitou em retribuir o abraço. Porém, aceitou aquele consolo: deitou a testa no ombro de Naruto e deixou as lágrimas caírem.

O mais doloroso era que Sasuke sabia que, por mais que chorasse naquela noite, jamais compensaria o quanto já fez Sakura chorar durante todos esses anos. Sabia que sempre a magoava, mas achava que não era nada demais. Queria saber desde quando se tornara tão frio para com ela. Mesmo que soubesse, de nada adiantaria: a frieza tinha passado a fazer parte dele.


	14. As mentiras que Itachi conta

Naruto não comentou nada sobre o choro de Sasuke. O único problema foi quando resolveu ir até a cozinha pegar algum biscoito e a mãe de Sasuke viu a blusa encharcada do loiro.

- O que aconteceu???

- Aaah... É que... É que... Eu fui beber água e errei a direção da boca! É! Foi isso! Hehehe!

Uma gota surgiu na mãe Uchiha.

- Tá... Presta mais atenção da próxima vez, hein...

- Pode deixar, tia!

No dia seguinte, o quinto dia após a ida ao Parque, Sasuke e Naruto não se falaram desde o momento em que acordaram até sair de casa para ir ao colégio. Em pleno sábado. O colégio deles tinha aula aos sábados.

Enquanto caminhavam, Sasuke notou que Naruto não parava de encará-lo.

- Olha pra mim, Sasuke!

- ...

- Você não me olhou desde que acordamos! Anda, olha pra mim!

- ...

- Ah, é assim? Vou cantar, então! _ADO! A-ADO! O SASUKE É UM VIADO! ADO! A-ADO...!_

- CHEGA!!! O que foi, hein???

Ambos param de andar. Ocorre uma troca de olhares. Um analisa o outro. "Quem tá de fora pensa besteira nos vendo assim...", constata Sasuke, falando logo em seguida:

- O que foi, Naruto??? Fala logo!!!

- Mmmf...

- ...?

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- Uh?

- Pára de se fazer de bonzão! Sei muito bem porque não quer me encarar! Tá com vergonha, né? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Naruto não parava de gargalhar. Quando viu Sasuke ficando cada vez mais vermelho, riu mais ainda.

- Dá pra parar ou ta difícil???

- Tá IMPOSSÍVEL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- Grrr...

- Não fique assim, Sasukinho! Foi uma noite esplêndida, maravilhosa, inesquecível! - ele disse, aos risos, referindo-se ao fato de Sasuke ter chorado em seus braços - Só eu, você, o luar e nossos corações descompassados, que pudemos sentir um do outro de tão próximos que estávamos! Foi demais! Fico arrepiado só de lembrar!

- VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO DO QUE TÁ FALANDO??? SE ALGUÉM OUVIR, VAI PENSAR O QUÊ, SEU BABACA???

- Bom, a alguns metros atrás da gente, tem uma adulta e uma criança.

- QUÊ???

Ao olhar para trás, Sasuke se depara com uma mulher de olhos arregalados e um garotinho com cara de quem não entendeu nada.

- Mamãe, do que eles estão falando?

- Esse mundo tá perdido... Vamos, filho...

- Mas eu quero sabeeer!

Passaram por Naruto e Sasuke. Este, num ato de desespero, ergueu a mão na direção deles dizendo:

- E-espere! Não é nada disso que a senhora está pensando! I-isso tem uma explicação! E-eu juro que tem uma explicação!

Ignorando Sasuke, mãe e filho seguiram suas vidas.

- Iiih, te ignorou legal! Hahahahaha!

- Eu...

- Hã?

- EU VOU TE MATAAAAAR!

- NÃÃÃO! PIEDADE!

- VOU ACABAR COM A TUA RAÇA!

Por causa da correria, eles acabaram chegando mais cedo no colégio.

Lá dentro, no pátio, sentaram para descansar.

- Arf... Arf... Seu... Arf... Loiro burro! Arf...Arf..

- Pior... Arf... Você... Arf... Arf... Seu emo chorão!

Sasuke empurra Naruto bruscamente, que de sentado muda para estirado no chão.

- Ai!

- Bem-feito!

- Por que eu só me ferro?

- Porque você é um boçal, e boçais atraem situações boçais.

- Oh! E-então é por isso?

- Quê?

- OH! VALEU, SASUKE! Finalmente descobri por quê! Há!

- Caraca, maluco... Que imbecil...

- COMO É QUE É???

- Melhor ouvir isso do que ser surdo, porque francamente...

- Filho da...! Ih, olha quem chegou!

Sasuke olha para onde Naruto apontou. Viu Sakura e Ino conversando.

- Ei, Naruto... Vamos logo pra sala...

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

Eles passaram direto pelas duas.

Ino murmurou:

- Ai, que agonia que isso tá me dando! Não agüento mais ver vocês assim!

- Nem eu...

- Por que não vai falar com ele?

- Sei lá, me falta coragem...

- Se continuar assim, pode ser que vocês fiquem brigados pra sempre...

- Credo! Vira essa boca pra lá!

- Mas é verdade, ué! Se ele não toma uma atitude, você tem que tomar!

- Falar é fácil, muito fácil... Acha que já não pensei nisso?

- Aiai... Que seja... Quer ir pra sala ou prefere esperar mais um pouco?

- Prefiro esperar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi, milagrosamente, acordou minutos depois de Sasuke e Naruto e chegou em cima da hora no colégio.

Lá, viu que Sakura e Ino ainda não haviam subido. Chegou sorrateiramente perto delas.

- O que fazem aqui?

- AAAAH! - as duas quase infartaram de tanto susto.

- I-i-itachi??? - disse Sakura, encabulada.

- Sakura-chan, sabia que não vai poder fugir de mim pra sempre?

- S-sabia! - respondeu, virando o rosto. Não queria encará-lo.

- Er... Melhor deixar vocês conversando, né? Vou indo, Sakura!

- I-ino! Que tipo de amiga você é??? Pode ficar aqui e me dar uma força!!!

- E segurar vela? Nunca, meu bem! Olha meu porte! Bye, bye e boa conversa!

- Grrr... Traíra! Oxigenada! Oferecida!

- Como é???

- Isso aí!!!

- Sua testuda abusada!!!

- Opa, opa, opa! Não briguem, meninas!

- Hunf! Tudo bem... Vai lá, Ino...

- Desculpa, amiga... Você sabe que eu não devo ficar aq...!

- Eu sei, eu sei... Desculpa também...

Elas sorriem uma para a outra e se despedem.

Itachi e Sakura sentaram lado a lado no banco do pátio.

- Quem diria... Sakura-chan matando aula... Hihihi...

- É só o primeiro tempo, tá??? E eu ia demorar pra subir mesmo... Esses dias, nem ando muito a fim de vir pro colégio...

- Hum... Tudo isso porque ficou sem-graça e não queria me ver?

- Ah... Er... Hum... T-também... - ela ruboriza.

- "Também"?

- É... É que... Não sei o que deu no Sasuke-kun... Mas ele ficou mesmo bravo... E nem fala mais comigo...

- Desde o dia do Parque?

- Pois é... - Sakura, que estava segurando o choro, não agüentou mais - E isso é culpa minha! Culpa minha! Nem sei por que ele está bravo, mas sei que é tudo culpa minha! Acho que tem a ver com... C-com o que aconteceu entre nós lá...

- Você não tem culpa de nada. - disse Itachi, que pensou "A culpa é totalmente minha... E eu não havia sentido remorso nenhum até te ver chorar... Ô menina cativante!"

- Claro que tenho!

- Não tem!

- Tenho sim!

- Putz... Eu já falei que agimos por impulso!

- E eu podia ter me controlado, não podia???

- Podia, mas não conseguiu. Fato!

E tal fato fez Sakura emudecer. "Então, eu... Eu agi por instinto... F-foi isso, não é?", pensou.

- Eu... Eu estou... Tão confusa...

- Hum...

- Estou tão confusa que... Minha cabeça chega a doer... Acho melhor ir à enfermaria...

- Pode deixar que te levo até lá.

- M-mas e a sua aula?

- Não tem problema! Os professores já estão mais do que acostumados com meus atrasos! Hehe!

"Credo! Parece até um protótipo de Kakashi-sensei!", Sakura pensou. De repente, sentiu Itachi segurando sua mão, e foi praticamente puxada.

- Vamos! - ele disse, correndo com ela até a enfermaria. Sakura ficou calada, levemente vermelha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando Naruto e Sasuke chegaram na sala, não havia quase ninguém.

O resto da turma foi chegando aos poucos. Logo, todos que estavam presentes no Parque naquele dia haviam chegado, menos Sakura e Ino.

Ino chegou, mas sem Sakura. "Que estranho...", Sasuke pensou. "Bom, é até melhor que ela não esteja aqui... Eu quero é tirar satisfação com os outros, que já estão aqui."

Então, Sasuke disse:

- Ei, vocês aí! Hoje, vocês não me escapam!

Todos engoliram em seco. Sasuke os chamou para conversar no corredor enquanto o professor Iruka não chegava.

Porém, antes dele começar a falar, Lee fez a asneira de perguntar:

- Ué, cadê a Sakura-san, Ino?

E a loira fez a asneira de responder:

- Ah, foi conversar com o Itachi... - pausa - O-opa! F-f-falei o que não devia! - ela disse, levando as mãos à boca. Todos sentiram uma aura de raiva emanando de Sasuke. Este respirou fundo e, sem dar continuidade ao assunto, falou:

- Gente, eu não mordo não!

- S-sabemos disso, Sasuke... - respondeu Ino.

- Então, por que esse medo todo pra falar comigo?

- É que... - Lee começou - Ficamos sem saber o que dizer... D-depois do que aconteceu...

- Ah.

- Estamos muito sem-graça. É isso. - Shikamaru, sempre rápido, prático e objetivo, falou na lata.

- E eu, mais ainda, né...

Silêncio.

- Bom, queria agradecer pelo o que fizeram. Até a Hyuuga acabou envolvida...

- N-não tem problema! F-fiquei feliz em... Poder ajudar...

- Então, tudo bem. Mais uma vez, obrigado. Não precisam ter medo de falar comigo. Era isso.

- E-espera aí! - Naruto, que até então (incrivelmente) manteve-se calado, se manifestou - E quanto ao Baile de Inverno?

Sasuke, que estava sério, deixou surgir um estranho sorriso no rosto.

- Que exploda.

Todos engoliram em seco enquanto o viam voltar para a sala. Sabiam que Sasuke estava sofrendo, mesmo ele fazendo um esforço tremendo para não demonstrar. Mas respeitavam o jeito dele de lidar com a situação.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A enfermeira deu um remédio para Sakura tomar. Perguntou se ela gostaria de respousar um pouco, mas ela disse que não precisava.

Então, Itachi e Sakura começaram a subir a rampa.

- Como se sente?

- Ah, já está passando... Aos poucos, vou ficar melhor...

- Hum...

Silêncio.

Quando terminaram de subir a primeira rampa, Itachi falou:

- Você deve estar louca pra saber sobre o Sasuke, né?

Sakura corou fortemente.

- Hahahaha! Acertei!

- ...

- Olha, eu posso te dizer se quiser...

Sakura parou de andar no meio da segunda rampa. Encarou Itachi com um olhar suplicante por alguma resposta. Itachi pensou: "Aiai... Mais uma vez, vou ter que mentir pra você... Fazer o quê, né?"

- Em casa, ele explodiu de raiva, e acabou soltando que... Ele foi atrás da gente com o único objetivo de me "vencer". Aquele lá detesta perder pra mim, não importa no quê! É um sem-noção mesmo! Mas sabemos que ele foi educado pra sempre disputar comigo e tentar me superar em tudo, não é? Então, o que ele fez tem algum sentido. Ele deve sempre tentar me vencer, foi o que praticamente lhe ensinaram. Mas... Acho que ele passou dos limites querendo me vencer no quesito "garotas"...

- O-o-o que disse??? - indagou Sakura, com os olhos arregalados.

- Foi exatamente isso que você ouviu. Sinto muito.

- O pior é... Que... Faz sentido... "E eu ainda alimentei uma esperança besta de que... Ele estava... Enciumado...", pensava, enquanto as lágrimas voltavam a rolar sobre sua face. "Se bem que... Ciúmes entre amigos também existe, né... É, isso deve ter sido a outra motivação...". As lágrimas caíam mais e mais rápido. "Sou apenas uma idiota que fica alimentando ilusões!"

Itachi a observava. "Dessa vez, ela nem tentou defendê-lo... Tá mesmo com a cabeça cheia..."

- Tenho que ir, Sakura-chan. Já perdi quase vinte minutos da aula, e vinte minutos é a tolerância máxima... Vamos nos apressar ou...

- Vai na frente.

- Tem certeza?

- Aham.

- Então, tá. - ele beijou-a na testa - A gente se vê depois!

No minuto seguinte, na enfermaria...

- Ué, voltou?

- Sim... A dor de cabeça piorou.


	15. Na enfermaria

"Ela não voltou até agora...", pensava Sasuke. "Onde será que ela se meteu? Não é possível que esteja com Itachi até agora! Ou será que está?"

Ele se recusava a admitir, mas estava consumido pela preocupação... E pelo ciúme.

Dentro de alguns minutos, pensou: "Saco! Se não voltar daqui a dez minutos, eu mesmo vou atrás dela! Eu, hein! Daqui a pouco bate o sinal do segundo tempo e ela perde aula por causa daquele cretino?! Vou atrás dela, nem que tenha que ir até o fim do mundo!" Sua testa estava mais franzida que o normal. "Putz, onde já se viu sumir desse jeito??? Só porque a ignorei??? E se eu desse um fora, ela se matava??? O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer é tão importante assim???" Essa última constatação deixou Sasuke vermelho.

- Er... Uchiha?

- Sim, professor Iruka?

- O senhor parece estar entretido numa sofrida e intrigante batalha interior. Há algo que eu ou algum colega de classe possamos fazer por você?

- Vocês podem mudar o passado? Não. Então, não podem fazer nada.

Um silêncio sepulcral se instalou na sala.

Antes de prosseguir a aula, Iruka falou:

- É verdade. Mas você pode mudar seu futuro. Pense nisso.

Aquilo foi como uma luz para Sasuke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Uh? AAAH! EU DORMI? JÁ SE PASSARAM QUANTAS HORAS? JÁ É NOITE?

- Hahahaha, calma, menina! - tranqüilizou a enfermeira - Você veio descansar por causa da dor de cabeça, e estava tão absorta em pensamentos que acabou dormindo...

- Ah, então... Então foi isso... Hehe, desculpa...

- Tudo bem! Pode descansar mais um pouco se quiser!

- Obrigada!

O que Itachi lhe contara havia aumentado sua indecisão e reforçado seu dilema: qual dos irmãos Uchiha deveria escolher? Quanto mais pensava, mais confusa ficava. O cansaço mental era tanto que ela acabou adormecendo de novo. E foi por esse mesmo motivo que ela tinha dormido antes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Passaram-se dez minutos. Iruka havia dado exercícios para a turma fazer. Sasuke foi à sua mesa.

- Iruka-sensei, preciso resolver uns assuntos...

- Hã? Assim, do nada?

- Aham. É urgente.

- Hum... Tem a ver com mudar seu futuro?

- Sim. Não quero que meu futuro seja...

_A visão de Sasuke para o futuro [mode on]_

Itachi e Sakura casados, com uma filhinha de cabelo cor-de-rosa, e Sasuke abandonado, sozinho e amargurado.

_A visão de Sasuke para o futuro [mode off]_

- Argh! - o Uchiha exclamou, com cara de nojo.

- Credo! Vai de uma vez, meu filho!

- Muito obrigado.

"Não vou na biblioteca porque estamos em horário de aula, ou seja, se ela quisesse ficar por lá, teria que provar que estava em tempo vago... Os únicos lugares onde ela poderia ficar em horário de aula são: banheiro ou... Enfermaria."

Então, Sasuke foi aos banheiros de cada andar. Digo, ele foi, mas no sentido figurado, pois quem realmente entrou nos banheiros foram as inspetoras, que verificaram se havia alguma menina com a descrição que Sasuke dera.

Sem obter sucesso, partiu para a segunda opção. "Se ela não estiver lá, vou ter que considerar a hipótese dela ter saído do colégio... Aí, eu mato. Mas se ela tiver fugido com o Itachi, mato de vez. É, eu sei, isso não fez nenhum sentido, mas e daí? Hunf!"

Então, brigando consigo mesmo (algo que sempre fazia quando estava nervoso), chegou à enfermaria. Descreveu Sakura, e a enfermeira confirmou que a mesma estava ali. Sasuke sentiu um alívio indescritível. "Então, ela não foi louca a ponto de sair do colégio... Graças a Deus!", pensou.

- E ela está bem?

- Sim, foi só uma dor de cabeça. Mas ela parecia bem abatida... Acho que a dor dela não é algo físico não... Haha, mas quem sou eu pra me intrometer na vida particular dos alunos, né? Hehehe...

- A-abatida?

- Sim, sim... Ela até dormiu. Aliás, está dormindo até agora.

- Ah... Entendo...

- Se quiser, pode entrar pra vê-la!

- Ah, obrigado, eu... Eu só queria saber onde ela estava e... Se ela estava bem... Hehe...

- Pois então, meu jovem! Entre e veja por você mesmo!

- Ah... Então, tá...

- Espera!

- Hum?

- Sei que acabei de dizer que não devo me intrometer na vida particular dos alunos, né... Mas não posso conter minha curiosidade!

- Até já sei o que vai perguntar...

- Ué, sabe?

- Sim. Sinto desapontá-la, mas não sou namorado dela.

- Oh, mas nem era isso que eu ia perguntar! É óbvio que você é o namorado dela e não quer admitir! Timidez, né? Hihihi!

Sasuke quase morreu de constrangimento. "Como será que é a seleção de médicos desse colégio???", indagou a si mesmo. "Ela é mesmo enfermeira ou algum protótipo de psicóloga??? Tenho até medo de deixar a Sakura sozinha com um ser desses..."

- Você tem algum parente estudando aqui?

- Uh? Tenho, por quê?

- Porque um rapaz muito parecido com você veio trazê-la aqui mais cedo. Aí, eu dei a ela o remédio, mas ela logo voltou. A coitadinha estava cheia de dor de cabeça... Mas antes ela nem estava se sentindo tão mal, saiu daqui sorrindo... Mas voltou toda tristinha... Fiquei com uma pena...

- HÃ?

"COMO ASSIM AQUELE *censurado* TROUXE ELA AQUI? Aposto que andou falando mais bosta a meu respeito... É mesmo um *censurado [2]*!", Sasuke pensou, furioso.

- V-você está bem?

- Nunca estive melhor. - respondeu, com uma enorme veia na testa.

- T-tô vendo... Hehehe... - ela disse, com uma gota.

- Hunf!

- Q-quer um copo d'água?

- Tem maracujina?

- S-sim.

- Duas doses, por favor.

- Enfermaria não é bar!

- Duas doses, POR FAVOR.

- S-sim, senhor!

Após tomar o remédio...

- Vou dar só uma olhadinha e voltar pra sala.

- F-fique à vontade.

Ele passou do que seria a "recepção" da enfermaria e foi até onde havia as camas. Viu Sakura dormindo serenamente. Tal cena mexeu com ele.

Se aproximou vagarosamente. Não queria acordá-la. Não queria que ela soubesse que ele esteve ali.

Fitou seu rosto. Rosto que inspirava inocência, calmaria... Porém, mesmo quando furioso ou triste... Não perdia a beleza. Sasuke não sabia explicar porque sempre se sentiu tão atraído por aquele rosto. Talvez por isso evitasse olhá-la nos olhos, a não ser que fosse para provocá-la.

Lembrou-se do... Beijo. Não o dela com Itachi, e sim o dela com ele... E que ele nem se lembra. Só sabe que aconteceu porque lhe contaram.

Aproximou-se mais. Sentiu a respiração dela misturando-se com a sua. Aproximou-se perigosamente dos lábios dela. Caiu em si e, vendo o que estava prestes a fazer, deu um pulo. Totalmente rubro. Refreou o impulso de beijá-la. Mas não o desejo, que palpitava em seu peito. "D-droga... Imagina se ela acorda... 'Imagina' não, ela ia acordar! E com que cara eu ia ficar??? Com que cara ia explicar, ou tentar explicar???", pensou, desesperado. "Como sou cara-de-pau! Aproveitando que ela está ali, indefesa, como pude ter tamanha coragem de quase...??? Droga!!!"

Saiu dali correndo. Nem se despediu da enfermeira. Seu rosto estava corado, e muito. "Vai ser difícil de resistir da próxima vez que ficarmos tão próximos assim... MUITO difícil...", constatou.

Quando viu que seu rosto havia voltado à cor normal, adentrou a sala de aula. Iruka perguntou:

- E aí? Resolveu?

- Não necessariamente...

- Hum... Voltemos à aula!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutos após o sinal do segundo tempo bater, Sakura chegou.

- Desculpe o atraso, Iruka-sensei! Estava na enfermaria! Aqui o atestado médico!

- Tudo bem! Pode se sentar!

- Obrigada!

Ao se sentar, Sakura pensou: "Estou tentando ser o mais natural possível, mas... Vai ser meio impossível depois do que aquela enfermeira disse..."

INÍCIO DO FLASHBACK

- Oh, vejo que finalmente acordou!

- É, e agora é pra valer! Que horas são?

- Acabou de bater o sinal do segundo tempo.

- QUÊÊÊ?

Ela levanta apressada.

- Calma, calma, esqueceu que tem que levar o atestado médico?

- Ih, é! Hehehe!

- Como vocês são afobados...

- "Vocês"?

- Hum? Opa! É mesmo, você estava dormindo!

- Hã?

- Seu namoradinho veio aqui te ver.

- HÃ?

- Ele era muito parecido com o outro rapaz que tinha te trazido aqui. Mas, quando perguntei quem era o outro rapaz, ele simplesmente se enfureceu! Tive até que dar maracujina pro garoto se acalmar!

"Sasuke-kun!", Sakura deduziu, sem acreditar na própria afirmação.

- Iiih... Ele se estressa e você fica muda... Ô casalzinho complicado... Aqui, ó! Não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês, mas espero que dê tudo certo!

- T-tá...

Ela pegou o atestado e acenou para a enfermeira, agradecendo pelo cuidado, e uma pergunta ficou martelando em sua cabeça ao subir as rampas: "Por que ele foi me ver? Aliás, como ele descobriu onde eu estava? Isso é mais do que estranho!"

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Durante as aulas do professor seguinte, Sasuke recebe uma mensagem de celular de Itachi:

_"Minha turma foi liberada + cedo e to indo p/ ksa do Deidara. Ñ sei se volto hj. Avisa o pai e a mãe."_

"Hunf... Seria melhor que não voltasse nunca. Nem faria falta.", o Uchiha mais novo pensou, apagando a mensagem logo após ler.

Mais uma manhã escolar se passa. Pouco antes do sinal bater anunciando o fim do dia, começa a chover forte.

Os alunos descem e ficam no pátio alagado, olhando o portão da escola enquanto a chuva caía cada vez mais forte. Por causa da ventania, a inundação causada pela água era maior.

Os mais corajosos saíram debaixo da chuva mesmo.

Naruto e Sasuke desceram juntos, e viram o grupo formado por Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Lee e Shikamaru, que estavam decidindo o que fariam em relação à chuva. Os dois se juntam a eles.

Sasuke e Sakura se encararam rapidamente e desviaram o olhar. Os outros continuavam discutindo, até que Naruto discretamente (sim, pasmem, discretamente) puxou Lee num canto e cochichou:

- Ei, vamos fazer todo mundo sair no meio da chuva pra deixar o Sasuke e a Sakura a sós!

- Boa! Pra você vai ser fácil arrastar a Hinata, e Shikamaru vai dar um jeito da Ino ir com ele!

- Sim! Mas temos que ser rápidos!

Então, eles deram um jeito de todos ali enfrentarem a chuva para deixar Sasuke e Sakura sozinhos.

Havia uma pequena distância entre eles, e nenhum dos dois se atreveu a se aproximar um do outro.

A jovem estava tremendo de frio e murmurou:

- Droga... Não trouxe o casaco e esqueci o guarda-chuva...

- Quer o meu casaco?

- Hã?!

Pela primeira vez em vários dias, Sasuke lhe dirigiu a palavra. "Por mais que eu ainda esteja muito sem-graça e chateado, não posso deixar a garota morrer de frio...", o rapaz pensou.

- M-mas... V-você... – ela ainda estava incrédula – Você vai querer usar... N-né? Não precisa passar frio... Por... Minha causa...

Ela estava tão sem-graça quanto ele. É verdade que queria conversar, mas queria se preparar primeiro, e não falar com ele de maneira tão repentina.

- Não sou fresco que nem você. – ele retira o casaco da mochila – Toma, pega.

Dito isso, Sasuke joga o objeto em cima dela.

- Aaaiii! Quase que cai no chão!

- E daí?

- Grrr!

De repente, ouve-se um estrondo de trovão. Sakura estremece e dá um pulo para trás, assustada. Troveja mais um pouco, e ela continua tremendo. Agora, não de frio, pois estava agasalhada, mas de medo.

Sasuke se aproxima.

- Pensei que já tivesse superado isso...

- Pensou errado! – ela respondeu, abraçando a si mesma, num ato involuntário para tentar espantar o medo.

O rapaz à sua frente sentiu vontade de abraçá-la, mas se conteve.

- Quer ir pra casa? Eu trouxe guarda-chuva.

- T-trouxe? – ela o fitou, com brilho nos olhos – Querer eu quero, mas...

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- "Mas"...?

- Meus pais estão trabalhando, e você sabe que eu morro de medo de ficar sozinha numa tempestade dessas...

- Tempestade? – ele disse, sorrindo com desdém – Não acha que está exagerando?

- Hunf! Me deixa!

- Aiai... Então, não vai ter jeito...

- Hã?

- Eu te levo em casa e te faço companhia até seus pais voltarem.

- HÃ???

- Por que um espanto maior que o outro?

- S-sei lá... Não esperava... Q-que você... Fizesse isso...

- Hunf... Vai agora ou não?

- N-não sei...

- Olha, eu vou agora. Não sei se essa chuva vai piorar, então...!

- VAMOS! – ela disse, agarrando o braço dele desesperadamente.

- T-tá! – ele disse, com uma gota.

E assim, eles dividiram o guarda-chuva para ir até a casa de Sakura.


	16. Tarde chuvosa

Ao chegarem, Sakura logo arranjou uma toalha para Sasuke se secar. Mesmo sob o guarda-chuva, eles acabaram se molhando por causa do vento forte.

- Não quer tomar um banho? Eu pego uma blusa e uma bermuda do meu pai pra você usar enquanto deixa sua roupa secar...

- Se ele não se importar...

- Hahaha! Claro que não! Você já é de casa mesmo!

O rapaz nada respondeu. Sentou-se no sofá. Cada cômodo daquela casa lhe trazia boas lembranças da infância. "Tinha vezes que a gente brincava até com o Ita...!" Ele mesmo interrompeu o próprio pensamento. "Por um breve momento, aquele clima ruim que havia entre eu e ela por causa do verme sumiu durante o, digamos, 'desespero' dela pela chuva, e pelo meu, digamos 'instinto protetor', que me conduziu até aqui para ficar com ela. Mas agora que lembrei do Itachi... Tsc..."

- Aqui! Pode tomar banho primeiro! Vou preparar um chocolate quente! Você ama chocolate quente, e eu também! Hehe!

Graciosamente irritante. Assim Sasuke a definia.

- Tudo bem.

"Pelo visto, ela esqueceu MESMO...", pensou. "Saco... Eu fico me torturando por dentro por causa do que lembrei, e ela toda feliz, com amnésia temporária... Eu mereço..."

_______________________________________________________________

Quando acabou o banho, vestiu as roupas que Sakura lhe dera e foi até a cozinha.

- Ah! Aqui, Sasuke-kun! Está uma delícia!

- Obrigado. – ele toma um gole – Está bom mesmo. Parabéns.

- Haha! Isso me lembra das nossas sessões de filme! Tinha pipoca, refrigerante e...

- ...o brigadeiro da sua mãe. Item indispensável.

- Com certeza! E como o Itachi não gostava de brigadeiro, a gente nem precisava se preocupar quando ele vinha...!

Só então Sakura caiu em si. Lembrou de tudo que havia esquecido pela empolgação de ter voltado a falar com Sasuke. Fitou seu copo. Não conseguiu voltar a olhar nos olhos dele.

O rapaz apenas fechou os olhos e voltou a tomar seu chocolate quente.

- E-eu... V-vou tomar banho agora! Fique à vontade!

Apressada, Sakura saiu da cozinha.

_______________________________________________________________

"AAAAAH! Ele consegue me irritar e, no instante seguinte, me fazer ficar de bem com ele!", a jovem pensava, sentindo a água do chuveiro escorrer pelo seu corpo. "Sempre foi assim! É que... Basta tê-lo por perto que já me sinto feliz... E esqueço de toda e qualquer raiva ou mágoa... Mas foi só falar do irmão dele que as lembranças ruins vieram à tona..."

Debaixo d'água, Sakura pensou e repensou em tudo que aconteceu naquela semana. E tomou uma decisão: era hoje que resolveria isso.

Colocou seu pijama e desceu as escadas. Virou-se à esquerda, para a cozinha, e viu que Sasuke já não estava mais lá. Foi para a direita, onde era a sala, e viu Sasuke sentado no chão, recostado no sofá, entretido com uma imperdível, intrigante e importantíssima revista com dicas para jogos de videogame. Ele havia comprado no caminho para o colégio.

- Então, eu tenho que fazer isso pra passar daquela fase... Como não pensei nisso?! Um absurdo eu não ter pensado nisso!!!

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Sakura viu em Sasuke aquela imagem do Sasuke mais expressivo, mais espontâneo, mais... Criança. Era como se aquele Sasuke que forçadamente teve que aprender a agir e pensar como adulto tivesse se libertado para ser alguém que a idade e as vontades dele pediam.

Sakura ficou escondidinha admirando esse Sasuke, o Sasuke pelo qual ela se encantou e sabia que ainda existia em algum lugar dentro do "novo Sasuke".

Tudo estava indo bem, até que trovejou e Sakura gritou de medo, entregando que estava por perto.

- Hã?! Haruno, desde quando você está aí?!

- Não muito tempo...

Ainda tremendo por causa do susto, ela sentou-se ao lado dele, que voltou a se concentrar na revista.

Trovejou de novo. Dessa vez, com mais intensidade. Sakura deu um berro e agarrou o braço de Sasuke.

- Ei, quem mandou fazer isso??? Me largue! E não atrapalhe minha leitura de novo!

- Como é que é??? Eu te dou teto, comida, bebida, roupa, água quente pro banho...!!!

- Pare de falar como mulher independente que sustenta marido vagabundo. – interrompeu Sasuke.

- Se é pra me fazer companhia, faz direito, pô!

- Já estou fazendo muito perdendo meu tempo aqui com você.

- Ah, é??? Ninguém te obrigou a vir!!!

- E ninguém me obrigou a não vir. Dá pra me deixar em paz agora?

Ele respondia sem tirar os olhos da revista. Sakura se enfureceu e ficou de pé. Quando ia dar o primeiro passo para se retirar dali, trovejou de novo e de súbito ela se sentou no chão outra vez. Sasuke olhou-a de esguelha e voltou a ler a revista.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e não trovejou mais, pois a chuva estava diminuindo, e Sakura conseguiu enfim se acalmar. "Esse é o momento perfeito pra falar com ele!", pensou.

- S-sasuke-kun...

- Já disse pra não me interromper.

- É importante!

- Hunf... Que é?

- Precisamos conversar.

- Putz, essa fase aquática do Mario é o que me mata!

- SASUKE-KUN!!!

- Hã? Quê? O que foi?

- Eu disse que precisamos conversar!!!

- Ah.

Ele suspirou, contrário à idéia. Tudo o que menos queria naquele momento era conversar sobre determinados assuntos. Ainda não havia esfriado totalmente a cabeça para poder falar sobre o que ela queria.

- Não temos nada para conversar.

- Claro que temos!

Ele não respondeu.

- Sasuke-kun, larga essa revista e fala comigo!!! – ela disse, irritada, pegando a dita cuja e puxando-a.

Foi uma luta intensa pela posse do objeto, até que Sasuke resolveu soltar para Sakura se desequilibrar e cair no chão.

- O-opa!

Assim que ela caiu, Sasuke segurou-a pelos pulsos, prendendo-a no chão. Seu corpo ficou levantado sobre o dela, sendo apoiado pelos braços esticados e pelos joelhos dobrados. As pernas de Sakura estavam praticamente presas entre os joelhos dele.

Sasuke inclinou a cabeça para frente.

- E o que você quer que eu fale?

Sakura ainda estava tentando se recuperar do susto pela atitude inesperada do Uchiha. Seu coração acelerava cada vez mais a cada segundo. Sua face estava totalmente rubra.

- O que você quer que eu faça? – ele se aproximou mais – Quer que eu te beije... Consciente?

Sakura ficou mais nervosa e vermelha do que já estava. "C-como é que ele...???" Antes que pudesse completar seu pensamento, Sasuke se aproximou mais ainda de seu rosto. Suas respirações se misturavam. A de Sakura, então, estava sem controle.

Quando seus lábios quase se tocaram, Sasuke foi até o ouvido dela e sussurrou:

- Pode esquecer.

Voltou a encarar a confusa jovem, e disse seriamente:

- Se você soubesse o quanto está sendo difícil pra mim agüentar essa situação toda, não ficaria me enchendo o saco desse jeito. Me deixa em paz.

Sakura queria responder, mas não conseguia falar. Sasuke soltou-lhe os punhos, pegou a revista e foi para a cozinha. Sakura, contudo, nem se mexer conseguia. Permaneceu ali, deitada, tentando assimilar o que acabara de acontecer.

Depois de pensar que realmente achou que ele fosse beijá-la (e parecia mesmo que o faria), Sakura voltou à realidade. "Não consigo entender...", pensava. "Ele nunca ficou tão aborrecido assim comigo... Será que é tão importante assim vencer Itachi em qualquer categoria?" Uma expressão melancólica surge em sua face. "Então, eu era insignificante até virar 'alvo' de Itachi? Sasuke-kun se preocupa sim comigo, mas... Quanto ele realmente gosta de mim? Sou realmente importante na vida dele? Além disso... COMO ELE SOUBE 'DAQUILO'??? Tenho que descobrir quem teve a audácia de contar a ele!!!"

_______________________________________________________________

"Eu não tinha noção do quanto ela era importante pra mim até correr o risco de 'perdê-la' pra um outro cara... E esse cara tinha que ser justo o lixo do meu irmão??? Alguém com quem sou obrigado a conviver e aturar???", pensava Sasuke. "Droga... Quase que beijo ela... Se eu não tivesse me refreado..."

Ele ruborizou, com o queixo apoiado na mesa da cozinha.

De repente, percebeu que não tinha mais barulho de chuva, e achou que seria uma oportunidade perfeita para ir embora.

Então, ele vestiu suas roupas, entregou as do pai de Sakura a ela, que ainda estava imóvel sobre o chão, e disse que não tinha mais necessidade de ficar ali porque não estava mais chovendo. Antes que ela pudesse se levantar, Sasuke já havia se dirigido à porta da sala e ido embora.

Agora, antes de mais nada, a jovem teria que descobrir quem foi aquele que contou "aquilo" para Sasuke: Naruto ou Itachi.


	17. O pedido

Na casa de Deidara, Itachi recebe uma mensagem de celular:

_"Preciso falar c/ vc."_

E responde:

_"Oi minha flor! Ateh que enfim parou de chover neh? Q coincidencia, tb preciso falar c/ vc... Q tal amanha nakela sorveteria q fik a 3 quadras do col? Vamos juntos dps do col! o/"_

Sakura pensa: "O que ele poderia querer falar comigo? Será que vai confessar que foi ele quem contou?"

_"Td bem. Teh +."_

Ela fecha o celular e, já deitada em sua cama, acaba adormecendo.

Na manhã seguinte, ela cumprimenta Sasuke com um tímido "oi", e ele responde com um ríspido "bom dia". O clima ruim entre eles havia amenizado, mas ainda existia, tanto que nem se falaram mais depois, acabando com as esperança dos amigos de que os dois haviam finalmente se entendido.

Então, conforme o combinado, Sakura e Itachi seguiram para a sorveteria. Ino deu cobertura, pois Sakura não queria que ninguém soubesse que ela sairia a sós com Itachi de novo. "Não é um encontro.", ela disse à Ino. "Só quero esclarecer umas coisas. Só isso. Mesmo assim, é melhor ninguém mais saber." A loira assentiu, e Sakura ficou feliz por ter uma amiga como Ino.

Na sorveteria, Sakura se sentou numa cadeira e Itachi sentou ao lado dela.

- E então? – o rapaz indagou.

- B-bem... É que... Lembra daquele negócio que eu pedi pra você e o Naruto não contarem a ninguém?

- Claro que lembro. E até hoje mantenho minha palavra.

- J-jura??? – ela exclamou, visivelmente surpresa.

"Então, se não foi ele, só pode ter sido...", Sakura conclui. "Grrr! VOU MATAR O NARUTO!!!"

- Mas por que quis perguntar isso de repente? – perguntou Itachi, tirando Sakura de seus devaneios assassinos.

- Ah, é que... Eu... Hum... – ela pensou numa desculpa – Eu só fiquei desconfiada de que "ele" soubesse, hehe... – ela disse, finalizando com uma risadinha nervosa.

- Hum... – ele não pareceu ter acreditado.

- E você, o que tem a me dizer?

- Antes de eu falar, que tal a gente tomar um sorvete?

- Já que insiste...

- Hehe..

Minutos depois...

- E aí, tá bom o seu sorvete? – Itachi perguntou.

- Aham.

- Deixa eu provar! – ele diz, se inclinando até a casquinha que ela segurava –Ih, fui segurar minha casquinha perto do seu rosto pra pegar seu sorvete e acabei encostando o meu na sua bochecha!

- Ah, tudo bem, eu limpo...

- Não, deixa que eu limpo.

Antes que Sakura pudesse retrucar, sentiu a língua de Itachi em seu rosto.

- V-v-você me lambeu!!! – ela disse, corando violentamente. Seu coração estava acelerado.

- Seu gosto é bom, sabia? Hihi!

- O-ora, seu...! – mais vermelha ainda, ela resolveu levantar, mas Itachi segurou-a pelo braço, fazendo-a se sentar de novo.

- Aonde pensa que vai?

- M-me larga!!!

- Você fala assim, mas tá doidinha pra repetir a dose, né? – ele diz, provocativo, aproximando o rosto do dela – Tá na cara que você gostou.

Sakura ficou sem reação. Só sentia que sua face não parava de queimar e seu coração batendo cada vez mais rápido.

- Opa! Tem restinho de sorvete aqui! – ele diz, apontando para os lábios de Sakura e pondo a língua sobre o local, lambendo-o.

Não resistiu. Itachi era um sedutor nato. E ele conseguiu fazê-la esquecer da vida por longos minutos. Entregou-se ao beijo, que foi mais ardente e envolvente que o anterior.

Quando finalmente percebeu que precisava respirar, Sakura voltou a si e, ofegante, empurrou Itachi. Nervosa, passou os dedos sobre os lábios

- P-por que faz isso??? Por que faz isso comigo???

- Huhuhu...

- Grrr... Te odeio! TE ODEIO, ITACHI!

Enfurecida, Sakura saiu dali tão rápido que não deu para Itachi segurá-la novamente, e começou a caminhar rumo à sua casa. "Droga! Por que eu tenho que ficar balançada por ele??? DROOOGAAAAA!", pensava, ainda acanhada e assustada consigo mesma, por não ter conseguido resistir. Pela segunda vez.

- Não adianta tentar fugir. – Itachi disse, pondo a mão no ombro dela.

- AAAAAH! – o susto foi tão grande que Sakura pensou que fosse morrer.

- Huhuhu!

- Pára com esses "huhuhu"!!!

- Vem me parar, então!

- Com prazer!

Ela ia socá-lo, mas Itachi segurou seu punho antes do golpe lhe acertar.

- Não era desse jeito que eu esperava ser parado... – ele sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido dela.

Sakura corou, mas não se deixou levar.

- Não vou cair de novo nas suas provocações! – decretou.

- Ah, não? Veremos!

Itachi puxou-a para mais um daqueles beijos de tirar o fôlego. A princípio, Sakura se entregou; porém, logo depois, resistiu bravamente, lutando contra seus instintos femininos. Empurrou o rapaz.

- Já chega, Itachi!!!

- Você fica linda com essas bochechas vermelhas, sabia? Toda envergonhada... Dá vontade de apertar!

- Diz logo o que você quer!!!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Lá vou eu.

De repente, Itachi ajoelhou perante Sakura, pegou sua mão, beijou-a suavemente e, olhando nos olhos da jovem, sorriu antes de dizer:

- Concede-me a honra de ser minha acompanhante no Baile de Inverno?

- O-o quê???

Aquilo foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer, pois as palavras lhe fugiram no segundo seguinte. Ficou estarrecida, boquiaberta, mirando com o olhar arregalado aquele provocativo mas doce, gentil e irresistível rapaz agachado diante dela como um príncipe, segurando sua mão como se ela fosse uma princesa.

As pessoas que passavam na rua olhavam confusas para o casal.

- Por favor, Sakura-chan... É meu último ano no colégio... Queria pelo menos ter a chance de te acompanhar num baile... Diz que aceita, vai?

Ela fez menção de falar, mas não conseguiu. Nunca imaginou que o que Itachi teria para lhe dizer fosse isso.

- Tudo bem... Vou entender isso como um não.

Ele sorriu melancolicamente, afagou os cabelos dela e se virou, começando a andar.

Antes que pudesse ter consciência, Sakura segurou-o pela blusa. Ele virou o rosto, confuso.

- Er...

- Sim?

Ele pegou delicadamente a mão que ela usou para segurá-lo.

- E-eu... E-eu... P-posso pensar um pouco?

- Hum... Poder pode, mas pensa rápido... O baile é depois de amanhã.

- O QUÊ???

Ela não tinha prestado atenção na data. Para falar a verdade, ela tinha esquecido completamente desse baile depois de tudo o que acontecera.

- Pode me responder amanhã? Na saída?

Sem poder falar de novo, ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Itachi sorriu novamente e virou-se, voltando a caminhar.

Sakura seguiu o rumo de sua casa pensando: "Por que fiz isso? Por que não deixei que ele simplesmente fosse embora? O que estou fazendo??? AAAH!"

Então, ela lembrou que tinha contas a acertar com o Naruto. E faria isso o mais rápido possível.

_______________________________________________________________

No corredor da escola, pouco antes da primeira aula começar...

- Good morning, Sakura-ch...!

Sakura lhe dá um soco no rosto. Naruto cambaleia um pouco.

- Ei, o que deu em você???

- Grrr... Você! Sasuke-kun! Beijo! Segredo! AAAAAH!

Ela estava tão nervosa que não conseguia formular as frases direito.

- Hã??? Do que você tá falando???

Ambos ouvem certos murmurinhos pelo corredor: "Há! Sempre desconfiei desses dois!", "Não disse que um dia eles iam assumir?", "Que nojento...", "Coitada da Sakura!", "NHAAA!", "Que desperdício...", "Huhu, quer dizer que tenho chances?", entre outras coisas do tipo.

- EEEI! O que esse pessoal tá falando??? Então é essa a fama que eu tenho pelo colégio??? – Naruto falou, assustado com a nova descoberta.

- Ah... Eu acabei gritando as palavras numa ordem que deu uma idéia, hum, suspeita... – ela explicou, com uma gota.

- Putz... Melhor a gente ir pra um canto onde não tenha muita gente, e você me dá uma boa explicação pra essa sua nova forma de cumprimentar os amigos!

- Tá...

Eles andaram para onde estava mais vazio.

- E aí?

- Por que você contou "aquilo" pro Sasuke-kun???

- Hein?! Do que está falando?!

- Não se faça de bobo!!! É o único segredo meu que poderia ser compartilhado por você e pelo Itachi ao mesmo tempo!!! Esses dias, o Sasuke-kun deu a entender que sabia!!!

O loiro engoliu em seco, assustado com a raiva de Sakura.

- Er...

- E então???

- Tá legal, eu confesso: fui eu. Pode me prender agora.

- Não tem graça!!!

Ela lhe dá outro soco.

- AI!

- Por que...?

- Hã?

Ela abaixa a cabeça, entristecida.

- Por que você contou, Naruto?

- Ah... – ele se sentiu culpado – É que... A-achei que ele precisava saber...

- Como assim?

Ela fita o loiro, intrigada, e este desvia o olhar.

- Digamos que... Ele ficou afetado com o que viu lá no Parque...

- Ah, sim... – ela volta a ficar cabisbaixa, e murmura para si num tom quase inaudível – Aquele negócio de competição...

- Quê?

- Eu já sei de tudo, Naruto.

- S-sabe???

- Sim. Cada detalhe.

- Uh???

- E, pelo visto... Você também sabia...

- Digamos que era algo bem óbvio, que só um cego não via... Até mesmo eu percebi! Você demorou, hein! – ele disse, em tom de brincadeira, sem saber do que Sakura realmente estava falando.

- Poxa, muuuito obrigada.

- O quê?! Que sarcasmo é esse???

- Eu te considerava meu melhor amigo depois do Sasuke-kun! Agora vejo que grande porcaria você é! Você sabia dos meus sentimentos por ele, sabia do meu medo de me iludir, e não me disse NADA!

- Sakura-chan, você andou bebendo?!

- Não! Saiba que eu estava muito sóbria quando o Itachi me contou toda a verdade sobre o Sasuke-kun!

- Foi o Itachi que te falou???

- Sim! O verdadeiro motivo do Sasuke-kun ter ido ao Parque!

- Ué, mas isso não é ótimo, Sakura-chan? Não era o que você mais queria?

- Quê??? Como você pode ser tão cínico???

- Mas o q...???

Eles não tiveram mais tempo de conversar, pois o sinal bateu, anunciando o início das aulas.

Sakura foi até o banheiro, trancou-se numa cabine e sacou o celular. Depois de limpar a tela das lágrimas que caíram, ela digitou, ainda com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto:

_"Já decidi. Vou c/ vc."_

Enquanto isso, na sala de aula...

- Vou me arrepender se perguntar o que aconteceu? – Sasuke indagou, vendo a cara estranha de Naruto quando este adentrou a sala e sentou-se atrás dele.

Sasuke virou-se, esperando uma resposta.

- Talvez.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, confuso. Naruto não estava nada bem.

- Hum... O que aconteceu?

- Era pra ser algo bom...

- O que aconteceu?

- Por isso não entendo...

- Hunf... O que aconteceu?

- Queria poder entender...

- Grrr... O que aconteceu?

- Mas isso não tem explic...!

- MAS QUE SACO!!! O QUE ACONTECEU???

Silêncio.

Todos olham assustados para Sasuke, inclusive o professor que acabara de entrar.

- Caham. – Sasuke se recompõe – Perdão, professor.

- T-tá. – ele disse, com os olhos arregalados, andando até sua mesa.

Sasuke virou-se de novo.

- Fala logo antes que eu te mate.

- Tá. Primeiro, veio a Sakura-chan e me bateu. – a expressão de Sasuke mudou sutilmente ao ouvir o nome dela – Aí, ela me explicou que estava com raiva porque eu... Contei aquele segredo dela pra você, que ela descobriu que você sabia sei lá como. – Sasuke manteve o semblante impassível, escondendo que sabia muito bem como ela descobrira – Então... Vem a parte que não entendo de jeito nenhum.

- Novidade.

- Não, cara, é sério! Ela disse que sabe direitinho porque você foi ao Parque!

- Quê?!

- Sim... Finalmente ela entendeu seus sentimentos!

Sasuke corou um pouco.

- Er... Ok. Mas o que aconteceu, afinal?!

- Aí é que está! Ela ficou furiosa com isso! Me chamou de traíra ou algo assim!

- Hã?!

- É! Disse que foi o Itachi quem contou tudo pra ela!

- Quem?! – o olhar de Sasuke muda para um desconfiado – Como é???

- Ela disse que foi o Itachi quem contou a ela porque você foi ao Parque. Depois, disse um monte de coisa sem sentido, que eu era uma porcaria de amigo e sei lá o quê... Poxa, ela não devia ficar feliz??? E agora ela tá brava comigo...

De certa forma, Sasuke se sentiu culpado pela Sakura ter brigado com Naruto. Mas aquilo era realmente estranho: por que ela teria esse tipo de reação ao descobrir seus sentimentos por ela?

Então, o Uchiha começou a pensar num jeito de descobrir o que realmente estava acontecendo.

**Pois é, meus queridos... Não vamos nos livrar do Itachi tão cedo! HO-HO-HO! :D**

**E agora, o que Sasuke fará??? Tcham-tcham-tcham-tchaaaaam! \o/**


	18. De ameaças a confissões

Quando seu rosto já não dava mais indícios de que esteve chorando, Sakura saiu do banheiro e foi para a sala de aula.

Lembrou que tinha falado com Naruto assim que chegara e, por isso, não havia guardado lugar. Mas, quando adentrou a sala, viu que Ino havia guardado um lugar para ela... Ao lado de Sasuke.

Relutante, ela se sentou ali, e agradeceu à amiga.

- Sakura, o que foi? Você parece desanimada...

- Não foi nada...

Sasuke olhou-a de esguelha discretamente, e tornou a prestar atenção no professor. Ou fingir que estava prestando atenção no professor, pois sua mente estava longe.

- Posso falar com você a sós no recreio? - a loira pediu.

Sakura já imaginava o por quê do "a sós". Sorriu para Ino e disse:

- Claro.

Ela sorriu de volta, satisfeita. Estava louca para saber o que acontecera durante a misteriosa saída de Sakura com Itachi no dia anterior.

Quando o recreio chegou, Sakura limitou-se a dizer que Itachi queria apenas convidá-la para ir ao baile. E ela não mentiu, apenas omitiu algumas informações, porque não estava muito a fim de tocar no assunto "Sasuke". Pelo menos não naquele dia.

- ELE O QUÊ???

- Shhh! Não faça escândalos!

- E você??? O que disse???

- Eu...

Ela hesitou em continuar, e abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada.

- Não me diga que...!

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça.

- VOCÊ RECUSOU???

- Hein?! Não!!!

- Ah, ufa...

- Você ficou aliviada???

- É, bom... Hum... Hihihi... Poxa, amiga, ele um dos caras mais badalados do colégio, né... Eu não pensaria duas vezes!

- ...e o Shikamaru?

- Quem?

- Putz...

- Hahahahaha, brincadeira! Mas não custa nada sonhar em ser convidada por um dos caras mais populares do colégio, né...

- Hunf... Acho que agi por impulso quando aceitei...

- Por quê?

- Sei lá... Me sinto culpada...

- Não sei por que tanta culpa! Você nem namora o Sasuke!

- Eu sei! É que eu sempre vi o Itachi como irmão mais velho, e do nada passei a vê-lo como... Como homem. Mas não passa de atração! Pelo Sasuke-kun, sempre foi algo mais forte, apesar de tudo...

- Deve ser carência, sei lá... Mas, de qualquer maneira, é bom ter companhia pro baile. Do jeito que o Sasuke ainda está em crise, é provável que nem pense em te convidar.

- He... - Sakura soltou uma risadinha sarcástica - Eu tenho CERTEZA que ele não iria me convidar.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?!

- Eu conheço o Sasuke-kun! Ou pelo menos ACHO que conheço, sei lá... Ai, minha cabeça...

- Eu sabia que você não estava bem! Tem alguma coisa por trás desse seu "sim" súbito pro Itachi! O quê que tá rolando???

- Já disse que não é nada!!!

- Sakura! Ei, Sakura!

A jovem saiu de perto de Ino. Ela foi atrás e segurou seu braço.

- Já que não vai me contar, poderia pelo menos me ajudar a comprar meu vestido pro baile? Vou depois do colégio.

Sakura suspirou e, ainda de costas para Ino, disse:

- Tudo bem. E me desculpe por agora. Estou confusa.

- Sim... Só espero que um dia você me explique tudo isso.

- Pode deixar.

Ino virou Sakura e a abraçou.

- Só quero o seu bem.

As lágrimas começaram a surgir nos olhos esmeralda.

- Ah, Ino!

Então, abraçada com Sakura, Ino entrou no banheiro, que estava próximo delas, passou por algumas meninas que estavam ali e olharam assustadas para a jovem chorando, e Ino deixou que Sakura chorasse em seu ombro o quanto quisesse. Não deixou de abraçá-la até que o choro cessasse.

Quando bateu o sinal do recreio, Sakura tomou um susto e foi lavar o rosto. Ino disse que a esperaria do lado de fora.

Nesse meio-tempo, mandou uma mensagem de celular para Sasuke:

_"Itachi convidou Sakura pro baile. E ela aceitou. Finja que não sabe de nada."_

Ao ler a mensagem, Sasuke pensou que fosse explodir de tanta raiva. Enfiou o celular de volta no bolso com tanta força que quase o rasgou.

- O que foi? - Naruto perguntou, já que estava subindo a rampa ao lado dele e viu a cena toda.

- Aquele... Aquele... Nem todos os xingamentos do mundo seriam capazes de definir o que aquele ser representa.

- O que ele fez dessa vez?

- Convidou a Haruno pro baile. E ela aceitou.

Naruto engasgou com a Coca-Cola que tomava.

- Não diga a ninguém.

- M-mas como??? Tem certeza???

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Ele deve estar fazendo algum tipo de lavagem cerebral na garota, não é possível...

- Ué, não foi você que disse cheio de pose que era pro baile explodir?

- Sim. Mas eu não esperava por isso.

- Então você vai??? - os olhos de Naruto brilharam de esperança.

- Eu não ia de qualquer maneira, ainda mais depois dessa, seu idiota. - ele respondeu friamente.

- Tsc...

"Droga, Itachi... O que você fez com ela???", pensava Sasuke.

_______________________________________________________________

Quando voltou à sala, dessa vez Sakura não pôde mais disfarçar a cara de choro. Sasuke olhou-a, preocupado, e baixou seu olhar à mesa quando ela e Ino passaram por ele.

Naruto, Lee, Hinata e Shikamaru as cercaram.

- O que foi??? - Naruto e Lee perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah, eu só... Não estou me sentindo muito bem...

- T-tem alguma coisa q-que eu possa fazer p-por você? - Hinata perguntou timidamente.

- Não, não... Obrigada. - Sakura respondeu, sorrindo.

- Acha que vai poder ir ao baile? - indagou Shikamaru.

Aquela pergunta pegou Sakura de surpresa, e isso transpareceu em seu rosto.

- Falei algo errado? - Shikamaru voltou a perguntar, confuso.

- N-não. - ela respondeu, ainda sob efeito da surpresa - E-eu vou poder ir sim.

- Ah... Então, tá. - ele limitou-se a responder, ainda confuso.

_______________________________________________________________

Como ficaram em tempo vago nos dois últimos tempos, a turma de Sasuke e Sakura foi liberada mais cedo.

Sakura e Ino foram às compras. As duas resolveram chamar Hinata para acompanhá-las, e aproveitaram para descobrir qual foi sua reação quando Naruto a chamou para ir com ele ao baile. Incrivelmente, a Hyuuga afirmou não ter desmaiado. Conseguiu controlar seu corpo para tal feito. Mas ficou vermelha e muda. "Menos mal...", as duas ouvintes pensaram, aliviadas.

_______________________________________________________________

Em seu caminho para casa, Itachi estava feliz e saltitante. "Foi mais fácil do que eu pensava... Hi-hi-hi! Mas... Acho que isso está deixando de ser um plano contra o Sasuke pra virar algo pessoal... Porque eu nem pensei nesse plano quando ela me deu a resposta, eu fiquei mesmo feliz com isso... Droga! Quem manda ela ser tão cativante???"

Chegando em casa, viu Sasuke estirado no sofá com... Uma vassoura?!

- O-o que pretende fazer com isso???

Ele recebe um olhar indecifrável como resposta.

Lentamente, andou por trás do sofá para chegar à escada. A cada novo passo, comemorava internamente por ainda estar vivo.

Quando chegou ao primeiro degrau, Sasuke levantou-se com a vassoura em mãos.

"ESSA NÃO! É AGORA!", Itachi pensou, tremendo de medo. "Ai, meu Deus! Oh, my God! Dios mio! Kami-sama!"

O Uchiha mais velho suava frio. Sasuke, que até então só estava parado fitando-o com aquele olhar indecifrável, começou a andar.

Itachi já estava quase desidratado de tanto suar. Até que viu que o irmão não estava indo até ele, e sim até... A porta da sala?! Ao chegar lá, ele... Começou a varrer?!

- V-você está psicologicamente bem???

- Sim.

- Então, o que está fazendo???

- Pelo menos dentro de casa, me recuso a passar por onde você passou sem limpar primeiro.

Itachi capota.

- EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ IA ME MATAR!

- Era essa a idéia original, mas ainda estou pensando num jeito mais dolorido, demorado e, principalmente, mais divertido de fazer isso. - Sasuke finaliza a frase macabra lançando seu sorriso mais sádico para o irmão. Este engole em seco, com uma gota enorme na cabeça, e acha mais seguro subir logo.

"Do jeito que ele está, é capaz de ter colocado armadilhas pela casa inteeeeei...!" Antes que pudesse completar o pensamento, assim que chegou ao segundo andar, Itachi pisou em várias bolinhas de gude espalhadas pelo chão. E caiu de cara.

- Oops! Esqueci de tirar daí! - disse Sasuke cinicamente, enquanto subia (e varria) a escada.

- Ora, seu...! Grrr!

Quando Itachi ia abrir a porta do seu quarto, viu que estava entreaberta.

- Ahá! O velho truque do balde em cima da porta! Mas não vou cair nessa! - para se proteger, ele pegou um guarda-chuva que havia no corredor - Que estranho um guarda-chuva aqui bem na hora em que preci...!

Ao abrir a dita-cuja sobre a cabeça, quilos de farinha caíram sobre ele.

- Huhuhu! Otário!

- Grrr!

Itachi andou até o banheiro. Sasuke foi atrás, cantarolando:

- Diga aonde você vai / Que eu vou varrendo / Diga aonde você vai / Que eu vou varrendo / Vou varrendo, vou varrendo, vou varrendo, vou varrendo...

Itachi bateu a porta do banheiro furiosamente na cara dele, e Sasuke apenas riu, terminando a cantoria.

O outro Uchiha foi direto para o banho. Porém, assim que ligou o chuveiro na água quente...

- AAAAAI! AQUELE INFELIZ BOTOU O GÁS NO MÁXIMO! TÁ QUENTE PRA CARAMBAAAAA!

Ao desligar, ajeitou o gás e, firme e forte, tomou banho, mesmo gritando "Ai!" ou "Ui!" a cada dois segundos.

Quando foi para o quarto, esqueceu completamente do balde, que despejou litros de... Álcool.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

- "Mas não vou cair nessa!" - debochou Sasuke, passando em frente à porta enquanto varria o corredor.

- Grrr! Você acaba de despertar minha fúria! VAI SE ARREPENDER DE TER NASCIDO!

Ao sair do quarto e virar na direção que Sasuke seguiu, pisou num skate, que Sasuke estrategicamente acabara de pôr ali.

Estirado no chão, impossibilitado de se mexer, Sasuke pisou em suas costas com um dos pés, fazendo Itachi gemer de agonia.

Então, ele agachou-se sem tirar o pé dali e declarou sombriamente:

- Isso é só uma palhinha do que vou fazer com você se não me disser agora mesmo que merd*s você andou colocando na cabeça da Haruno.

- Não foi preciso colocar merd* nenhuma, afinal, ela já vivia pensando em você mesmo, SEU MERD*!

Sasuke pisou nas costas dele com mais força.

- UGH!

- Trate de confessar logo tudo o que você andou falando pra ela se voltar contra mim.

- E por que eu faria isso?

- Pergunta ambígua. Está se referindo ao que você falou para ela ou a por que você faria ela se voltar contra mim?

- Os dois.

- Falo da primeira, pois tenho certeza de que você andou aprontando. Afinal, vai dizer ou prefere um bis de tudo o que você passou agora, só que pior, bem pior?

- Não!!! Piedade!!!

- Então, confesse: o que você disse e ela???

- Grrr...

Sasuke ergueu a vassoura sobre a cabeça de Itachi.

- Você sabe que eu não hesitaria em fazer isso.

- Tsc... Tá bom, tá bom! Sim, eu enganei a garota!!! Eu menti!!! Eu fiz ela acreditar que você falaria coisas que a magoariam profundamente, mas você seria capaz de fazer isso mesmo!!! E é claro que às vezes foi preciso exagerar pra ela ficar mais magoada ainda com você e só ter olhos pra mim!!! Ela caiu direitinho, e agora está nas minhas mãos!!! Eu consegui, foi muito fácil, fácil até demais!!! Satisfeito???

Sasuke se levanta e dá um chute no irmão, fazendo-o gritar de dor.

- Era tudo o que eu precisava saber.

Dito isso, ele voltou calmamente para seu quarto, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Itachi ficou na mesma posição por quase uma hora, até que conseguiu se mexer e arranjar forças para se levantar.

"Tenho que me recuperar dessas queimaduras até amanhã...", pensou, cambaleando até seu quarto. "Ainda bem que não são tão graves... Eu acho."

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo... Tipo, eu não falo palavrão, mas acho engraçado dependendo das circunstâncias... E o Itachi fala pra poder provocar o Sasuke, o que não deixa de ser engraçado. :D [?]**

Nossa, me senti escrevendo um diálogo de pessoal da máfia no embate Sasuke X Itachi, com todas aquelas torturas físicas e psicológicas... HAHAHAHAHAHA XD'''

Esse capítulo é um dos meus favoritos só por causa dessa cena! 8DDDDDDDD

Aguardo vocês no próximo capítulo! ;D


	19. No Baile de Inverno Parte 1

Sakura enfim estava em casa, com seu vestido comprado.

Sentou-se no sofá de casa, o mesmo sofá onde Sasuke estivera há poucos dias.

Ficou pensando na reviravolta que acontecera em sua vida. Do nada, descobriu coisas horríveis sobre Sasuke; do nada, passou a ter algum tipo de relação com Itachi, que ultrapassava a barreira de "apenas bons amigos", mas não chegavam a ser namorados; do nada, sem pensar, digitou uma resposta positiva ao pedido de Itachi para ir ao baile com ele; do nada, passou a se sentir confusa em relação ao que sentia por Sasuke e Itachi. Um era seu amor desde sempre, o outro começou a atraí-la feito um ímã. Admitia para si mesma, gostava dos beijos dele. Mas e daí? E seus sentimentos? E se Itachi quisesse algo mais sério, o que ela responderia? Outro "sim" impulsivo?

Recusou-se a pensar sobre o assunto. Decidiu que aproveitaria a noite seguinte, independente do Sasuke estar presente ou não. Depois pensaria no que iria fazer, em que rumo dar à sua vida.

Mas era impossível. Tudo a fazia lembrar Sasuke. Ele estivera em cada canto de sua casa, não importava aonde ela fosse.

Sentiu uma dor terrível, não dor física, mas emocional. Quis chorar. Pela terceira vez naquele dia. E certamente não seria a última.

_______________________________________________________________

Não houve aula por causa dos preparativos para o baile.

A impressão que Sakura tinha era que o tempo demorava a passar. Acordou cedo por força do hábito, e ficou deitada em sua cama, fitando o teto. Quando achava que já tinha passado meia-hora, olhou o relógio: apenas cinco minutos passaram. Bufou de raiva, e enfim levantou-se.

Tentava se distrair, e o tempo continuava lerdo para ela.

Quando chegou a hora, Sakura se aprontou e ficou esperando Itachi chegar para levá-la ao baile.

Ela estava deslumbrante, num vestido vermelho estilo oriental, justo, com aberturas dos dois lados da perna até metade da coxa. As mangas eram compridas até o cotovelo. Ela usava um coque desfiado e uma flor vermelha num dos lados da cabeça. As sandálias eram douradas, assim como os brincos de argola.

Itachi, ao vê-la daquele jeito, não pôde deixar de se admirar. Ficou boquiaberto por alguns segundos, corou de leve, mas sacudiu a cabeça para voltar a si.

- Pronta? – disse, estendendo a mão para ela.

- Sim. – ela respondeu, sorrindo timidamente.

Então, os dois seguiram para o baile.

Lá, todos os meninos ficaram tão admirados quanto Itachi, e as meninas também, pois Sakura não costumava fazer o tipo "sensual". Mas ela conseguia fazer isso naturalmente, sem esforço nenhum. Bastava escolher o visual certo para não parecer vulgar.

- Uau! – disse Lee.

- Cara, fecha essa boca. – Naruto falou.

- Ah... Ah... – ele não conseguia.

- O Sasuke teria um ataque cardíaco de tanta emoção se visse a Sakura-chan linda assim...

- Falando no Emo Apaixonado, cadê ele? Por que foi o Príncipe Conquistador quem veio com a Rosa Escarlate?

- Pois é... Pelo visto, ele falou sério quando disse que não vinha...

"E a Sakura-chan ainda está brava comigo...", Naruto pensou tristemente.

- N-naruto-kun?

- Uh?! Ah, oi, Hinata-chan! Desculpa, eu estava viajando aqui! Hihi! Já falei o quanto você está maravilhosa?

- J-j-já, q-q-quando me buscou lá em c-c-casa... – ela respondeu, muito vermelha, gaguejando mais que o normal.

- Hehehe... Concede-me essa dança?

- Quê?!

- Começou uma música lenta, pra abrir o baile... O Shikamaru e a Ino já foram... Vem comigo, Hinata-chan?

Ela corou mais do que era possível, mas assentiu com a cabeça e foi com Naruto.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – Itachi perguntou à Sakura.

- Sim, por favor.

Ele pegou um refrigerante para ela.

- Ei, já começou a tocar música... Dança comigo depois?

- Quê?! M-mas eu não sei dançar direito!

- Huhu... Será um prazer lhe ensinar. – ele disse, completando com um sorriso estonteante.

Atingida por aquele sorriso, Sakura não conseguiu recusar.

Então, os dois foram para o meio do pátio, onde estava tendo a dança (o baile era no pátio do colégio).

Itachi pegou a mão de Sakura e ensinou-lhe o básico: dois para cá, dois para lá.

Eles estavam dançando bem devagar. Itachi não tirava os olhos dela, enquanto Sakura se concentrava nos pés, olhando para eles o tempo todo.

- Ei... Não se preocupe tanto em errar o passo...

Sakura o encarou.

- Tudo bem. Se você quer tanto correr o risco de quebrar o pé, problema seu. – ela respondeu, em tom de brincadeira.

- Hehehe... – ele fez uma pequena pausa antes de prosseguir – Sabia que me sinto diminuído usando um simples smoking enquanto você parece algum tipo de princesa chinesa?

- Hahahaha, que isso... Nada a ver... – ela disse, sem-graça, corando levemente.

- Não, não, é sério... Chega a me ofender. Pareço mais um mordomo perto de você.

Ela apenas sorriu e desviou o olhar, ainda sem-graça.

Acabou pisando no pé de Itachi.

- D-desculpa! – ela disse, nervosa, voltando a olhar para ele sem querer.

- Hum? O quê? Não senti nada.

Ela corou mais ainda enquanto pensava: "Como ele é gentil..."

Os dois começaram a se encarar. Itachi puxou Sakura para mais perto de si, segurando-a firmemente pela cintura com uma das mãos, e a outra mão segurando a mão dela no alto. Balançavam devagar, sem tirar os olhos um do outro.

Inconscientemente, seus rostos foram ficando mais próximos. "É isso mesmo o que eu quero?", Sakura perguntou para si mesma internamente. "É isso mesmo? Vou de novo beijar alguém que eu não...?"

Quando seus lábios quase se tocaram, ouviram uma voz que fez ambos estremecerem:

- Acabou, Itachi!!!

Todos os olhares voltaram-se para o garoto de smoking que acabara de chegar, parado de braços cruzados, encarando seriamente o casal que há pouco estava prestes a se beijar.

- S-sasuke-kun??? – Sakura disse, se afastando de Itachi sem perceber, dando um passo na direção dele – Mas o que você...?

- Itachi, vim acabar com sua farsa!!!

Os presentes lançam um olhar confuso para o Uchiha mais velho, inclusive Sakura, que olhou para o rapaz que estava ao seu lado com cara de ponto de interrogação, e depois voltou a olhar para Sasuke.

- Do que você está falando?- Itachi perguntou calmamente, se fazendo de desentendido.

- Confesse que você estava enganando a Haruno esse tempo todo, colocando ela contra mim!!!

Sakura arregala os olhos.

- C-como? – ela disse, quase sem voz.

- Isso mesmo. Infelizmente, tenho laços de sangue com esse infeliz que ficou te enganando esse tempo todo.

- Huhu... É muito feio ficar acusando as pessoas assim, do nada, ainda mais sem provas. Isso é humilhação pública, irmãozinho tolo.

Sasuke tira seu celular do bolso.

- Quem é o irmãozinho tolo aqui? – ele diz, erguendo o aparelho – Saiba que quando armei pra te fazer confessar, e você confessou, eu gravei TUDO aqui!

A expressão que Itachi faz é de espanto; a das outras pessoas, de incredulidade.

- Vai falar ou prefere que ela ouça através daqui?

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – ele suspira – Você venceu. Sakura-chan, vamos conversar em particular que...!

- Nada de conversinha particular! - Sasuke interrompe – Você vai falar aqui na frente de todo mundo, ou eu aperto o "play"!

- Como??? – Itachi responde, indignado – Não acho que seja VOCÊ quem tem que decidir onde tenho que falar ou não!

- Oh, sim. Haruno?

Sakura olhou assustada de Sasuke para Itachi.

Colocando-se na frente do Uchiha mais velho, decretou, com a voz chorosa:

- Fale aqui e agora.

Sasuke sorriu, vitorioso. Itachi engoliu em seco. Depois, fechou os olhos, suspirou pesarosamente e voltou a fitar Sakura.

Sasuke aperta o "play":

_"- Tsc... Tá bom, tá bom! Sim, eu enganei a garota!!! Eu menti!!! Eu fiz ela acreditar que você (...)"_

- Pára!!! – Itachi gritou.

O outro Uchiha apertou o "pause".

- Estamos esperando. – ele disse, pronto para apertar o "play" de novo a qualquer momento.

Sakura estava imóvel, o olhar confuso sobre Itachi.

- Escuta, Sakura-chan... – ele hesitou, mas prosseguiu – Naquela vez do elevador... O Sasuke nem chegou a comentar o que aconteceu, eu só soube através de você. E mesmo se ele comentasse, ele jamais diria que ficar com você por horas seria desagradável e entediante, e nunca te chamaria de irritante falando sério, só falaria pra te provocar...

Aquilo foi uma baque para Sakura. Ela ficou pasma.

- Quando você soltou que ficaram presos no elevador, imediatamente eu inventei aquilo tudo que você ouviu. Mesmo não acreditando no começo, no fundo você começou a duvidar, e aquela foi a brecha perfeita pra voltar a insistir a te chamar pra sair.

- O quê?! Você mentiu pra me deixar abalada e mais suscetível a aceitar o seu pedido???

- Exato.

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça, achando aquilo um absurdo.

- E aí... – continuou Itachi – Depois da gente ter saído... Aquele negócio de que o Sasuke foi criado pra competir comigo é verdade, mas isso não inclui você numa das "categorias". Sasuke nunca te viu como um troféu a ser disputado comigo. Ele foi ao Parque por outros motivos, e eu... Menti de novo pra você.

A essa altura, Sakura não conseguiu mais se conter e as lágrimas começaram a jorrar.

- Então, desde o começo... – ela disse, com a voz falhada – Quem sempre me viu como um prêmio a ser disputado foi VOCÊ, e não o Sasuke-kun???

- Er...

- Você se aproveitou da minha fragilidade emocional pra me seduzir??? – seu tom de voz era de completa indignação – Como você pôde??? E ainda me fez duvidar do...

Ela olhou para trás, para aquele cujo nome não conseguiu pronunciar de tanta vergonha de si mesma.

Sasuke a encarava com um olhar sério, via as lágrimas escorrendo do rosto dela sem parar.

- Mas Sakura-chan...! – disse Itachi, tocando o braço dela, que o afastou bruscamente da mão dele.

- Não me toque!!!

- Sakura-chan, é verdade que no começo era só por diversão, mas depois...!

- Não quero saber!!! Você mentiu pra mim descaradamente, e não é agora que vou acreditar em você!!!

- Mas eu acho que estou começando a gos...!

- Tarde demais, Itachi!!! Você me enoja!!!

Então, Sakura saiu correndo pelo pátio, indo em direção à rampa que daria para a quadra.

Sasuke foi atrás dela.

- Ei, espe...!!! – Itachi mal se moveu, Hinata surgiu na sua frente.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum! – ela falou, com a voz firme.

- Sai do meu caminho!

- Não, NÃO SAIO! – a atitude e tom de voz de Hinata surpreenderam a todos – Da outra vez, você me ameaçou pra conseguir falar com a Sakura! Agora, sou eu quem vai te impedir de ir até ela!

- Grrr...

- Desiste, cara. – Naruto falou, aproximando-se dos dois – Parece que hoje você não vai ser bem-vindo em nenhum canto do colégio.

Só então Itachi sentiu o peso dos olhares reprovadores sobre si e olhou em volta. Praticamente todos que viram a cena estavam de cara feia para ele, e uns poucos, indiferentes. Ou se divertindo à custa do sofrimento alheio.

- Tsc...

Então, ele resolveu ir embora. "É meu último ano aqui mesmo...", pensava. "Pelo menos minha reputação só foi estragada no final do ano letivo..."

Sasori e Deidara, amigos de Itachi, foram com ele. Não viam nada demais no que Itachi fizera, e foram dar apoio moral ao rapaz.

Os três foram para alguma danceteria curtir o resto da noite.

Itachi jamais admitiria para ninguém, mas, recentemente, já havia começado a sentir remorso por ter enganado Sakura. Ele gostava mesmo da companhia dela, independente deles terem um caso ou não. Porém, agora, era tarde demais para arrependimentos.

**Itachi, mentira tem perna curta, meu bem... ;X**


	20. No Baile de Inverno Parte 2

Sakura adentrou o ginásio, arfando por causa da correria, e andou até o centro da quadra. A única luz que havia era a da lua cheia, que entrava através do portão aberto e iluminava as costas de Sakura.

De repente, as luzes se acenderam. Sakura permaneceu na mesma posição, sem conseguir controlar o choro.

- Não acredito que você foi capaz de acreditar no Itachi! – disse Sasuke do portão, caminhando até ela logo em seguida – Nunca pensei que um dia você faria algo tão estúpido!

- Talvez eu não acreditasse em nada se você nunca tivesse dado motivo pra isso!!! – ela vociferou, de costas para ele – Por isso fiquei confusa!!!

- Ah, é mesmo?! – ele disse, sarcástico – E que motivos seriam?!

- O seu jeito indiferente de me tratar! Você quase nunca me trata como se eu fosse alguém especial pra você!

- E por que seria?!

- Viu??? É disso que estou falando!!! Depois, o Itachi diz que você não gosta de mim e você não quer que eu acredite!!!

- Mesmo assim, quem te falou foi o ITACHI, e...!

- E daí??? Como eu ia adivinhar que era tudo um plano idiota dele??? – as lágrimas caíam com mais força, e ela fitou o rapaz atrás de si – CANSEI DE VOCÊS!!!

Dando meia-volta, ela saiu correndo para frente.

- Harunooo!!! – ele gritou, correndo atrás dela.

- Cada vez que me chama assim perco a esperança de um dia você corresponder aos meus sentimentos!!! – ela chegou até a parede, e parou – Quero te esquecer!!! Não quero mais sofrer por quem não me merece!!! Uchihas só me trazem sofrimento!!!

- Ora, não diga besteiras!!! – ele gritou de volta, parando alguns centímetros atrás dela.

- ME DEIXE EM PAZ!!!

- Grrr... – Sasuke soltou um longo suspiro, cruzou os braços e, sentindo a face queimar, gritou – SAKURA!

Ela arregalou os olhos. Será que ouviu bem? Sasuke a chamou pelo nome??? Então, isso significa que...???

INÍCIO DO FLASHBACK

- Er... Existe alguma menina que você chame pelo nome sem ser da sua família?

- Nenhuma. Acho que só vou chamar uma menina assim quando ela for muito amiga minha...

- Quase como namorada? Ou só a namorada?

- Ah... Uma melhor amiga... Não sei... Talvez eu chame pelo nome uma menina que eu goste muito, mesmo que ela não goste tanto assim de mim... Sei lá, não paro pra pensar nisso...

- He... Sasuke-kun, espero que um dia você me chame de "Sakura"!

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Num primeiro momento, Sakura mal conseguia se mexer tamanha era sua emoção. Ela virou-se, piscando várias vezes para se certificar de que não estava sonhando.

Sasuke e Sakura se encararam, muito vermelhos.

De repente, Sasuke a abraçou fortemente, deixando-a mais vermelha ainda.

- Eu tive tanto medo de te perder... - deabafou - De perder sua amizade... De te perder pro Itachi... Senti tanto a sua falta... Lutava para não falar com você... Me perdoa por todas as vezes que te magoei... Não foi minha intenção, eu juro... Porque na verdade eu...

Ele segura o rosto dela delicadamente com ambas as mãos.

Sakura sente seu coração palpitando freneticamente, e ela tinha certeza que Sasuke podia sentir o quanto sua face estava quente por causa do forte rubor. Ainda tinha a sensação de estar sonhando.

Então, quando menos espera, Sasuke rouba seus lábios.

O coração descompassado de Sakura atrapalha sua respiração. Sasuke apresenta o mesmo sintoma, mas continua a beijá-la.

Depois de cinco segundos estática por causa do susto, Sakura tem a certeza concreta de que não está sonhando (e se estivesse, não queria acordar nunca), e abraça Sasuke pelo pescoço, afagando-lhe o cabelo com uma das mãos, e retribui o beijo.

Sasuke abraça-a pela cintura, ambos beijando-se com intenso fervor, e coloca Sakura contra a parede que havia atrás dela. Nesse instante, eles separam os lábios para recuperar o fôlego.

O rapaz acaricia uma das faces quentes da jovem.

- Se eu soubesse que era tão bom, não teria me refreado nas outras vezes.

- Q-que outras vezes?

- A primeira foi no elevador... Depois, quando você estava dormindo na enfermaria, e... Daquela vez na sua casa.

- Ah, sim... - ela faz uma pausa, mudando de humor - Você quase me matou do coração nessa última vez!!! Aliás, por que o Naruto tinha que te contar "aquilo"???

- Qual o problema? Eu não tive nenhuma das reações que você esperava.

Sakura faz uma cara pensativa.

- Hum... É verdade. Mas então... Do que ele estava falando quando pensei que estávamos falando da sua suposta mania de competir com seu irmão? Com o que ele esperava que eu ficasse feliz?

Sasuke riu baixinho por causa da resposta óbvia.

- Qual é a graça?!

- A lavagem cerebral que aquele verme te fez por acaso afetou sua capacidade de raciocínio?

- Receio que sim. - ela respondeu, sincera e sarcástica ao mesmo tempo - Poderia fazer a gentileza de me explicar?

Ele recosta sua testa na de Sakura.

- Até ter o "perigo iminente" de te perder... Eu não percebia que te amava. Eu te amo. Era disso que ele pensou que estava falando.

Sakura se impressiona, mas depois sorri, imensamente feliz com a declaração que tanto esperara ouvir.

Sasuke começa a beijá-la pelo pescoço, subindo até pouco abaixo da orelha, e então move-se para capturar seus lábios novamente.

O beijo de Sasuke não era lascivo como o de Itachi, mas também não era tão suave, e Sakura preferia essa intensidade equilibrada. Além disso, Sasuke não estava movido apenas a desejo, mas principalmente a amor.

Enquanto acariciava os braços de Sakura, ela lhe fazia carinho no rosto e no cabelo. O amor que sentiam um pelo outro era transmitido a cada beijo, a cada carícia, a cada toque.

Ali, esqueceram do mundo. O mundo se resumia aos dois e nada mais.

Só pararam quando estavam com muita dificuldade para respirar. Sentaram-se contra a parede, um ao lado do outro. Se olharam, ofegantes e sorridentes.

Sakura pôs a mão sobre a mão de Sasuke e disse:

- Eu te amo, Sasuke-kun.

O sorriso dele se alargou, sinceramente feliz.

- Eu também... Sakura.

Ela estremeceu ao ouvi-lo pronunciando seu nome pela segunda vez.

De repente, lembrou-se de algo e seu semblante ficou preocupado.

- Ah, s-sobre o Itachi, e-eu...! - ela foi interrompida por Sasuke, que pôs o dedo indicador da mão que ela não segurava sobre seus lábios.

- Se eu não tivesse dado motivo, você não teria ficado na dúvida. Não se culpe. Deixa ele pra lá. Se você diz que me ama, eu acredito.

Sakura ficou tão emocionada que as lágrimas caíram espontaneamente.

- Hehehe... Chorona! - ele disse, provocativo.

- Cala a boca, seu... Seu... - ela começou a rir - Seu grosso!

Ele riu junto com ela. Depois, puxou-a pela nuca e beijou-a mais uma vez.

_______________________________________________________________

Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino e Lee haviam parado de dançar e formado uma roda de conversa entre si.

- Aqueles dois estão demorando muito... - Hinata comentou inocentemente.

- Hihihi... Devem estar colocando em prática o que aprenderam na aula de Calorimetria! - Naruto respondeu, malicioso - Afinal, hoje está muito frio, e eles precisam "se esquentar"... HO-HO-HO!

- Nesse tipo de aula você presta atenção, né, safado?! - disse Lee, brincando.

- Já sabe que você é um homem morto se isso chegar aos ouvidos "dele" e "dela", né, Naruto? - Shikamaru lembrou.

- O-opa! T-tem razão! - o loiro respondeu, amedrontado.

- Ih, olha quem chegou! - Ino disse, animada, apontando para o casal de mãos dadas vindo na direção deles.

- Oiê! - cumprimentou Sakura ao chegar mais perto.

- Uau, Sasuke! Quem diria! Até que enfim, hein! - o Uzumaki falou.

- Idem pra você. - o Uchiha respondeu, sorrindo provocativo ao olhar de Naruto para Hinata e de Hinata para Naruto.

O loiro ruborizou. Não mais que Hinata, lógico.

- C-como sabe que estamos namorando, se só decidimos isso agora há pouco?!

- Eu te conheço, seu idiota-mor.

- P-peraí, Sasuke-kun! - Sakura o fita, rubra - I-isso significa que nós...???

- E precisava oficializar isso verbalmente? - ele disse, sorrindo, entrelaçando os dedos dele na mão dela - Mas posso fazer um pedido decente depois se você quiser...

Então, sem se importar com os olhares alheios, Sasuke dá um selinho demorado em Sakura.

- Com licença! - diz Naruto, do nada.

De olhos fechados, o casal ouve um "click". Depois, sentem um "flash" iluminando seus rostos.

- O que está fazendo??? - pergunta Sasuke, furioso, olhando Naruto com uma câmera fotográfica digital em mãos.

- Foi mal, mas eu TINHA que registrar esse momento histórico! Ah, e eu filmei o que você disse antes! Só cortou o comecinho, mas...!

- EU VOU TE CORTAR EM PEDACINHOS!!!

- NÃÃÃÃÃO!

Então, eles começam a correr no meio do pátio.

- Me dá essa câmera!!!

- Nunca!!! Só por cima do meu cadáver!!!

- Boa condição!!! Pode deixar que terei o prazer de cumpri-la direitinho!!!

- O QUÊ?! AAAAAH, SOCOOORRO!

Enquanto isso...

- Hinata, aceita dançar comigo enquanto o Naruto tenta sobreviver?

- Hehe... Sim, Lee-kun!

- Sakura, minha querida... - começou Ino - Finalmente entendi porque você estava tão estranha ontem...

- Pois é... Você e metade do colégio... Ou mais.

- Mas, venhamos e convenhamos, o Itachi mereceu essa pequena humilhação depois do que te fez... Não que eu seja uma pessoa vingativa, mas ele não podia ficar impune, né... Além do mais, ele não tinha muito a perder mesmo, já vai se formar daqui a pouco... Pode ser que algumas garotas desistam dele depois dessa, mas as mais masoquistas ainda vão tentar alguma coisa com ele, você vai ver!

- Sim... Mas, mudando e não mudando de assunto ao mesmo tempo... O Sasuke-kun foi ao Parque porque estava com ciúmes de mim, né?

- Aêêê! Caiu a ficha! - Ino comemorou.

- E vocês todos estavam por trás daqueles, hum, "atentados à vida do Itachi"?

- Siiim!

"Xiii... Estamos ferrados.", pensou Shikamaru.

- Então vocês todos sabiam que o Sasuke-kun me amava e não me falaram nada???

"Sabia que ela ia falar isso...", pensou Shikamaru de novo.

- C-calma, amiga... - a loira disse, assustada - Não foi mais emocionante saber agora da boca dele em vez da nossa boca?

- Sim, mas... Quase que o Itachi me seduz completamente!

- Sakura, tudo tem um motivo certo pra acontecer... - Shikamaru, do nada, incorporou um jeito filosófico - Um dia, você irá entender o por quê das coisas terem acontecido desse jeito.

As duas garotas o fitaram, boquiabertas por suas palavras sábias vindo do nada.

- Que é?

- Aaaw, Shika-kun! Você é demais! - disse Ino, se jogando nos braços dele.

- Ei, cuidado! Quase que a gente caiu!

- Aaaaaaw! - agora, ela já não o abraçava, e sim sufocava.

Sakura riu da cena. E guardou as palavras de Shikamaru em seu coração.

De repente, viu Sasuke e Naruto se aproximando, o primeiro tirando sarro do segundo por ter conseguido pegar a câmera.

- Droga! Isso não é justo! - o loiro reclamava.

- Agora, é só excluir isso aq...!

- Não vai excluir nada!!! - Sakura falou, em tom imperativo.

Os dois saltaram de susto.

- Naruto... - ela disse, com a voz triste, e o abraçou - Me desculpe por ontem...

- He... - ele retribui o abraço - Sakura-chan, tudo não passou de um mal-entendido...

- Eu sei... Mas não vou sossegar enquanto você não disser que me perdoa.

- Hehehe... Tá perdoada.

- Obrigada! - ela se dirige a Sasuke e começa a puxá-lo pelo colarinho - Vem, Sasuke-kun! Vamos dançar!

- Ué, desde quando você sabe dançar? - ele falou ao ser arrastado.

Sakura parou, virou-se para ele e disse, sorrindo:

- Essa música é lenta... Basta você me conduzir. Mas o mais importante não é eu saber dançar, é a gente se divertir.

- Mas era isso mesmo que eu ia fazer e falar, sua boba... - ele a encarou com um olhar gentil - Concede-me essa dança, senhorita?

- Oh, com todo prazer, senhor...

Sasuke segurou-a firmemente pela cintura, e eles começaram a dançar lentamente, olhando-se nos olhos.

Aquele dia ficaria marcado para sempre em suas memórias.

_______________________________________________________________

Alguns meses se passam. Chega o dia da festa de formatura do terceiro ano, num salão alugado especialmente para a ocasião.

Sasuke e Sakura estão lá, guardando as mesas para seus respectivos pais, que chegariam daqui a pouco.

Itachi se aproxima dos dois.

- Sakura-chan, se esse aí te largar, pode vir se consolar comigo, viu? Hu-hu-hu!

Sasuke, sem esboçar qualquer emoção, lhe dá um chute na canela.

- AI!

- Oi pra você também, Itachi. - ela disse calmamente.

- Foi mal... Caham. Olá, Sakura-chan! Se esse aí te largar,...!

Agora, Sasuke lança um olhar fulminante para o irmão, que começa a gargalhar.

De repente, Sakura fica de pé, e encara Itachi com um olhar sério. Ele se assusta um pouco, sem tirar os olhos menina.

Então, a expressão dela se suaviza, e ela sorri para dizer:

- Sabe... Eu andei pensando... E concluí que, se não fosse por você, talvez eu e o Sasuke-kun não estivéssemos namorando agora! Graças a você, ele "despertou" e percebeu o que realmente sentia por mim! Querendo ou não, Itachi, você nos ajudou indiretamente! Por isso, muito obrigada!

- Mas hein?!

Então, Sakura lhe dá um beijo no rosto.

- EI!!! - Sasuke vociferou - O que pensa que está fazendo???

- Agradecendo! - ela responde naturalmente, voltando a sentar ao lado dele.

- E precisava dessa frescura de beijo???

- Ah, deixa de ser ridículo!!!

- Deixa de ser atirada primeiro!!!

- Como é que é???

- Iiiiih, já vão brig...?

- NÃO SE METE!!! - ambos gritaram para Itachi.

Percebendo que falaram a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo, os dois se olharam e começaram a rir.

Itachi saiu de perto, pensando: "Hum... Eu falei sério quando disse que ela poderia se consolar comigo. Bah! Nem sei por que estou pensando tanta baboseira! Já me conformei mesmo! Sakura-chan é a única menina cujo coração não consegui roubar completamente... Por isso ela é especial. Mas isso me fez começar a duvidar das minhas habilidades de conquista... Ou um sentimento forte de amor pode ser tão forte mesmo como dizem por aí? Mas eu não sei o que é amar incondicionalmente uma mulher... Hum... Espero que eu consiga aprender isso um dia."

Ele não percebeu, mas já estava começando a aprender. Afinal, desde o incidente do Baile de Inverno, nunca mais se atreveu a dar em cima de Sakura novamente e, aos poucos, a relação entre eles voltou ao normal, assim como a relação entre ele e o irmão. Ele não queria atrapalhar o namoro do irmão, não só porque tinha alguma consideração pelo mesmo, mas porque não queria fazer Sakura sofrer de novo por culpa dele, queria vê-la feliz, com quem quer que fosse. Se ela queria a pessoa que amava e não a pessoa por quem se sentia apenas atraída, se ela queria uma relação séria e não algo passageiro, era uma escolha dela, e Itachi respeitou essa decisão. Assim como sempre vinha respeitando-a, sem forçá-la a nada. Ela o beijou porque quis, não foi obrigada. E ele jamais se atreveria a obrigá-la a fazer algo que não quisesse.

Mesmo assim, o pequeno ciúme que sentiu de Sakura e a pequena inveja que sentiu de Sasuke foram inevitáveis... Mas ele já as superou. Ou, pelo menos, vem tentando superar.

Ao longe, sem perceber, seu olhar se voltou para o casal conversando na mesa onde esperavam os pais.

- Ei, Sakura...

- Hum?

- Eu sei das suas boas intenções, mas me incomodou você beijar aquele imbecil...

- Ainda bem que sabe, senão...!

Antes de terminar, Sasuke roubou seus lábios e beijou-a ardentemente.

Ele se afastou e, sorrindo maliciosamente, disse:

- Operação "Distrair Sakura e Beijá-la Quando Ela Menos Esperar" concluída com sucesso!

- Foi de propósito, é??? - ela disse, em tom de brincadeira, dando-lhe um leve tapa no ombro, e eles riram.

- Sakura...

- Hehe... O que é dessa vez?

- Ontem à noite, eu olhei pela janela e dei a cada estrela uma razão pra eu te querer tanto. Faltaram estrelas.

Sakura sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas tamanha era sua emoção.

- Que... Que coisa mais linda, Sasuke-kun!

- É... Aquele cara da novela fala bonito mesmo.

- O QUÊ??? – sem hesitar, ela estapeou o braço dele com força.

- Que isso?!

- Hunf! Pensei que VOCÊ tinha lembrado de mim e inventado isso!

- Mas não basta eu ter lembrado de você assim que ouvi isso?

Ela o fitou, corada.

- É... Vendo por esse lado...

Aproveitando que Sakura estava distraída, Sasuke aproximou-se de seu ouvido e sussurrou:

- Te amo.

Ela amoleceu.

- Aaaaaw! Também te amo!

Então, Sakura repousou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, de olhos fechados, e Sasuke a abraçou de maneira protetora e, de certo modo, possessiva.

Itachi desviou o olhar e deu as costas para eles.

Sorriu melancolicamente e pensou: "Vocês se merecem. Sejam felizes."

Então, começou a andar salão adentro. Sasuke o fitou até que desaparecesse de sua vista, enquanto pensava: "Tenho que concordar com a Sakura... Se não fosse por você, seu cachorro, é provável que eu nunca descobrisse o que sentia por ela... Ou, se descobrisse, poderia ser tarde demais e ela já estar amando outro... Um dia, quando eu conseguir engolir meu orgulho perante você, irei te agradecer. Um dia longíquo, diga-se de passagem, mas enfim... Mentalmente, Itachi, e a MUITO contragosto, lhe digo: obrigado."

Beijou a testa de Sakura. Depois, viu o irmão surgir com Temari, a diva do segundo ano, ambos conversando animadamente e trocando olhares perigosos.

Sasuke suspirou, com uma gota, e pensou consigo mesmo: "Não tem jeito..."

E são estes os Uchihas da vida de uma Haruno.

.

.

.

**Com a palavra, Mari May**

**(texto escrito quando terminei de postar na FF-Sol, dia 16/02/2009)  
**

** Comecei a escrever esta história em 2007 e, quando já tinha uns quatro ou cinco capítulos prontos, comecei a postar na FF-Sol dia 03/06/2008. E, acreditem se quiser, um trecho da conversa que o Sasuke e a Sakura tiveram depois do Itachi confessar tudo já estava escrito desde dez/2007, quando eu nem fazia idéia de como chegaria a tal cena! XD**

** O que eu também não fazia idéia era do sucesso que uma FanFic de enredo tão simples (triângulo amoroso no colegial) poderia fazer. Me assustava, ao mesmo tempo em que ficava feliz, quando via a quantidade de comentários e acessos crescendo a cada capítulo. :'D**

** Infelizmente, aconteceram coisas desagradáveis no caminho... Tive esta FanFic plagiada no Nyah! e no AnimeSpirit. No Nyah!, a plagiadora começou a postar em jan/2009, mas no AS, a plagiadora já postava desde dez/2008, e poxa, fazia muito sucesso... Pena que de forma injusta... Enfim, graças a Deus ambos os casos foram resolvidos rapidamente, e decidi que eu mesma irei postar minhas FanFics nesses dois sites, e também no ! ^^**

** Voltando à FanFic... Desde o princípio, eu já planejava um final SasuSaku, e achei que isso já tinha ficado óbvio nos primeiros capítulos. Então, dei um jeito de provocar uma dúvida, nem que fosse bem pequenininha, sobre o final... Espero, do fundo do coração, ter conseguido essa proeza. :D'''**

** Eu sabia de gente torcendo por ItaSaku, e a estes brindei com cenas MARA! o/ (poxa, SasuSakus, o título é _Dois_ Uchihas, e não _Um _Uchiha, Uma Haruno; por isso, tenham misericórdia! XD se bem que não lembro de ninguém reclamando das cenas ItaSaku... leitoras safadêêênhas... ;O /falomesmo HAHAHAHAHAHA, era cada comentário hilário que eu recebia de certas leitoras... XD)**

** Procurei deixar bem claro a diferença entre os dois casais: enquanto um é puro amor, o outro é pura atração (mesmo que os sentimentos do Itachi pela Sakura tenham evoluído um pouquinho...). Havia um contraste. SasuSaku era amor verdadeiro, um amor que durou anos (mesmo que um dos lados não percebesse que estava amando), enquanto ItaSaku era sensual, atração física, nutrido por um sentimento que não se tornou amor e voltou para amizade (pelo menos da parte da Sakura... huhuhu.)**

** "Dois Uchihas, uma Haruno" é, até agora, minha FanFic mais longa, tanto em número de capítulos quanto em número de páginas (100 no Word, com fonte Verdana tamanho 11... O.O). Atualmente, não é a mais acessada, mas é a mais comentada. ^^**

** Muito, mas muito obrigada MESMO a todos vocês que vieram acompanhando esta simples, mas emocionante história de amor! Agradeço a todos que riram, choraram, surtaram, gritaram, enfim, que torceram por mim e por esta história! Mesmo se apenas uma pessoa lesse e gostasse, isso já bastaria pra me deixar feliz e continuar a escrever! *____***

** VALEU, GENTE! O/**


End file.
